<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normalcy by Moonswing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367571">Normalcy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing'>Moonswing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demonology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, F/M, Incubi, Magic Users, Multi, Vampires, daily life, finding your faith your own way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi’s reached a point in her life where things are actually going really well. Mounting debt aside, she has a steady job with hours always available, a roof over her head- and an even better one at her boyfriend’s house. Gratefully, Alex has her over often. And cooks incredibly delicious meals. Deals out adorable compliments like he’s getting a commission for each one. Thing is, he’s been distant lately. </p><p>And then she finds out why. Alex, it seems, is not exactly… mortal. A demon, even. And not just any sort of demon. He will have to invade another’s dreams in a very explicit way every month or so to keep his own life going. Of all the supernatural creatures in existence, it just had to be an incubus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demonology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dammit. </p><p>Naomi grit her teeth. Of course, of course when she actually was a couple cents short the barista was being a dick about it. </p><p>“For fuck’s sake,” a tone drawled behind her, and a nickel was placed on the counter. She looked up the brown jacketed arm to a mop of the blackest hair and brightest blue eyes she’s ever seen. That he was a few inches shorter than her seemed immaterial, easily making up for it in blatant attitude, but not in a bad way. His expression was fixed in frustration, but as he withdrew, added, “That was directed at this winner, not you.” </p><p>“…Thank you,” Naomi spoke quietly. Pretty <em>and</em> sweet? So not fair. </p><p>“It’s not a problem. And two cents shouldn’t be, either,” he added to the glowering barista. </p><p>She got her chai and he his large black coffee, and she went to thank him again, feeling like she should say something more. Sadly, nothing was coming to mind, though. “That was kind of you; thank you again,” she muttered only, and headed for the door, cursing her awkwardness. </p><p>But just before reaching it, she caught a look out the window- and the rain. “Dammit. I was hoping to make it before this shit started.” </p><p>“At the risk of overstepping,” that kind, good-humored tone came again. “I could give you a ride to wherever you’re going; it seems like you’re on foot.” </p><p>The full backpack probably tipped him off. Work was only a couple streets over, but she knew she’d be drenched after only minutes out there. But that said, just getting into a car with someone she’d just met was kind of stupid. “I should be all right,” the dark-haired woman managed. “It’s not far to-” It started to <em>pour</em>. And she’d forgotten her umbrella. “Where are you parked?” </p><p>He laughed. “The dark blue one, two cars from the front door,” he told her, pulling out one of those clicker things. The lights flashed. “It should be unlocked. Mad dash?” </p><p>Now, she laughed. “Mad dash.” </p><p>They made it, heads and shoulders still getting pretty wet, and once they were in the car he spoke again, “I’m Alex, by the way. Alex Mitchell.” </p><p>“OhmyGod. Right. Yes. Naomi. Green. Nice to meet you.” </p><p>“Likewise. Where are we going?” </p><p>“Oh, um, ‘Leland’s.’ The store on-” </p><p>“I know. Believe me. I get conned into giving my mother a ride there all the time.” </p><p>“C-Conned?” she laughed. </p><p>“Yes, conned. There… are those who think I don’t get out enough.” </p><p>“You’re out today. And it appears to be willingly.” </p><p>“It’s not. My coffeemaker broke. Throwing it against the wall didn’t help, so I was hoping this didn’t suck, then was getting myself a new one.” </p><p>“Oh. Um, I don’t know where you were gonna go, but we sell those, and I’d be happy to let you use my employee discount. It’s only twenty precent, but it’s something, and all this was really nice of you.” </p><p>“I… hadn’t really gotten that far yet, and that’s kind of you too, but it’s really not necessary.” </p><p>“Please, let me say ‘thank you.’ It’s not like there’s a limit on how many times I can use it or anything.” </p><p>“…Okay,” he finally relented. “Think the store will be crowded?” </p><p>Wow, he really wasn’t a people-person. “If so, it’ll be with people too afraid to run out into the parking lot. Otherwise, there shouldn’t be too many roadblocks, so to speak.” </p><p>He snorted. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Naomi couldn’t believe how easy it was to talk to Alex, secretly praying he wasn’t someone she should be avoiding. Fortunate or not, she’d already checked his left hand for jewelry, and was a little too happy to find it bare. </p><p>They got to the store in one piece, at least, and he even let her in at the front while he went to find a place to park. Not at all a difficult task. Her prediction had been right- any customers left just wanted to leave. “I just have to clock in and I’ll be right back down.” </p><p>“No hurry,” he’d told her. </p><p>She believed him, but hurried anyway. Everything in her wanted to get back to Alex as quickly as possible- even if they never saw each other again. Once she was clocked in with apron and nametag donned (and a quick mirror check that only confirmed her hair had become a frizzy crown), the dark-haired brunette made her way to the front of the store as calmly as she could manage. </p><p>“Excuse me, Miss?” </p><p><em>‘Dammit!’</em> she cussed internally while flashing her best customer service smile. “What can I help you with, ‘Mam?”</p><p>“The tea towels on the top hanger; would you get them for me? I don’t know why they put things so high!”</p><p>“Me neither,” Naomi laughed with the woman. “But I’ll be right back with a ladder.” </p><p>“Thank you so much!” </p><p>At least this lady was nice, and it wouldn’t take long to do, but she still didn’t want to keep Alex waiting, even if he really didn’t mind. Especially if he really didn’t mind. </p><p>Luckily, no one else stopped her on her way to the front, but as she approached, saw another of her coworkers, Basil, doing everything she could to stick her giant boobs in his face while talking to him. It probably didn’t help that he was on the shorter side, and… Oh. He actually looked really uncomfortable with the attention, brilliantly colored eyes darting about nervously- right until they fell on Naomi again. </p><p>And he <em>smiled</em>, to the point of gently pushing past Basil to get to her sooner. </p><p>“Right this way, Sir,” she smiled back, feeling her cheeks grow crimson and her heart beat faster, leading the way to the appliances. In the corner of her eye, she saw his gaze lower, just for a moment. <em>‘Did he just check me out?!’</em> she internally screamed in joy, doing everything she could not to show it. “So, um, what kind did you have before?” </p><p>He shrugged. “I literally just grabbed the thing and left the store as quickly as possible.” </p><p>“Wow, you really don’t like going out, do you?” </p><p>“…Not everyone is as pleasant as you are,” Alex spoke then, and she swore she saw a tinge on his cheeks for a change. </p><p><em>‘Oh my God he likes me! Calm down, calm down… he could be being nice…’</em> Naomi swallowed. </p><p>“Which one would you recommend, since I’m so ill-informed?” Alex asked then, breaking her thoughts. </p><p>“Honestly, these aren’t something I know a lot about, aside from the commercials,” came the sheepish admittance. </p><p>“I appreciate the honesty. Eh, I’ll just get this one. I think it’s similar, at least,” he said deciding on a box. </p><p>“Okie dokie,” the woman replied, stomach in knots because this wonderfully kind person was about to leave her life forever. “Will you go out with me?” she blurted out, then clapped her hands over her mouth, humiliated. </p><p>Alex, on the other hand, looked pretty humored. “Did you mean to ask that?” She couldn’t bring herself to reply, and he continued, “Because if you did, the answer is yes.” </p><p>Huh? “O-Oh?”</p><p>“I’ve never had so much fun with someone while doing mundane things. It’d… It would be pretty foolish to turn you down.” </p><p>Naomi’s face felt <em>extremely</em> warm. </p><p>“…Are you all right?” </p><p>She nodded furiously, still feeling borderline feverish. </p><p>“Are you free tomorrow night?” </p><p>And winced. “No. Um… My next night off is Tuesday, but that’s kind of a weird night to go out, isn’t it?” </p><p>“I don’t think so. You’d… like to get together, then?” he ventured. </p><p>“Yeah,” she smiled. “That sounds really nice. If only I had a way to contact you….” She smiled, regaining her composure. </p><p>“Oh, of course. Do you have your phone on you? I could just- What are you doing?” he asked, seeing her suddenly looking around. </p><p>“Making sure a certain manager isn’t nearby,” was the reply before pulling out the device from her back pocket. </p><p>“Oh. I… don’t want to get you in trouble.” </p><p>Naomi shook her head, handing him the device already pulled up to a new contact screen. After he’d put in his information, she obliged him with the same. “I’m pretty much a night owl,” the woman added after. “Since I work close here. I hope that’s not a problem.” </p><p>“There may have been one or two jokes about-” </p><p>“Naomi, may I speak to you?” Ugh. Meagan. How…? Basil. That bitch. </p><p>“Please excuse me,” the brunet spoke, and walked over to her. </p><p>“Naomi,” Meagan spoke as if she were speaking to a small child. “I know we’re slow right now, but that doesn’t mean you can flirt with customers, especially on company time.” </p><p>“I wasn’t flirting. He-” </p><p>“I saw you exchange numbers. If you keep this up, you’ll be fired. Understand?” </p><p>“…Yes.” </p><p>“Good. Now, they need help up front with put-backs. It was pretty busy this afternoon.” </p><p>“Of course,” came the agreement with a nod, and Meagan walked away. </p><p>Naomi turned back, and found the raven headed man still there. “Sorry, um…” </p><p>“It’s all right. I should be going anyway. I am sorry I got you in trouble,” he spoke as they walked. </p><p>“Not you. My money’s on Basil, but- Oh, the one you, uh, met on your way in. Never mind. I’m off at ten; feel free to call or text me if you’re still up.” </p><p>“I am almost certain I will be.” </p><p>“Okay. I’ll get Kathy to cash you out.” </p><p>“…Do we like Kathy?” </p><p>“We <em>love</em> Kathy.” </p><p>Alex laughed. Naomi noticed now it was kind of restrained. That worried her. Did he not get to laugh often? That wasn’t right. </p><p>It was a little awkward, and apparently it showed, Kathy mentioning after he’d gone, “So, he seemed nice.” </p><p>“He stuck up for me in front of that rude barista and gave me a ride in because of the rain,” Naomi summarized with a soft sigh. </p><p>“Tell me you got his number.” </p><p>Biting her lip, she nodded. “Is that good, though? I mean, I promised myself I’d stay single for at least a little while before I jumped into another relationship.” </p><p>“You didn’t jump; a really sweet guy came and found you. And it had been over with that piece of shit for months- you just kept missing the memos.” </p><p>“Oh, you mean the ones you were repeatedly sending?” Naomi laughed. </p><p>“Exactly. And there’s no law saying you have to date him; a new friend wouldn’t hurt you either.” </p><p>“…That’s fair. Shit; Meagan’s coming out of the office.” </p><p>“Back to work! Back to work!” Kathy hissed, shooing her away from the front desk. </p><p>Naomi immediately shot over to where all the items customers had changed their minds on were stored. It really must have been busy that morning; the baskets were overflowing. “Well,” she sighed, beginning to fill up a cart. “At least these people actually brought their shit up here instead of stuffing it someplace out on the floor.” A few of her coworkers had gotten nasty cuts from customers breaking things and promptly hiding them instead of just owning up to it. </p><p>She was sure to find plenty of hidden items a well, too, and was not at all looking forward to unearthing new hiding places.</p><p>&amp;</p><p>Now back out in the car, Alex was thudding his head on the steering wheel, cursing his existence. </p><p><em>‘What the actual fuck is your problem now?’</em> an irritated tone asked in his mind. Fucking eavesdropping vampire. <em>‘You have a date with a lovely young woman.’</em></p><p><em>‘Not looking forward to watching her run screaming from me, I guess,’</em> was the sharp reply in the same way. </p><p>
  <em>‘You don’t know that she will. And at least some part of you knows that too, or you never would’ve accepted.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘And you always have to be right, don’t you, Arden?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t have to be, it just continuously works out that way.’</em>
</p><p><em>‘Don’t I know it,’</em> Alex sighed in reply, and started up the car. He did have to get home; the piece of shit at the coffee place had snuck cinnamon into his drink, making it suck, and he was at least two days behind on filling his orders. </p><p>And, of course, had a date to obsess over. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Naomi spent most of her break debating on whether or not texting him so soon was came off as desperate/needy. It was only a couple more hours until the end of her shift, and decided it was probably best to wait until then. </p><p>But upon leaving the store for the night, she opened her phone to find a couple notifications already there. One from her friend Amy that was probably a cat video she’d found funny, and a shy little ‘What would you like to do Tuesday?’ from Alex. </p><p>That was a good question. The dark-eyed woman had never really had a say in dates before. Sam always picked where they went, and before him, Stewart. Would it be too cheeky to answer a question with a question? ‘I’m not sure,’ she wrote back, walking up to the bus stop. ‘What would you normally be doing?’ </p><p>‘Working. Possibly watching my younger sibling while working.’ </p><p>Huh? ‘You can bring your sibling to work with you?’ </p><p>‘Sorry,’ came the message, then continued to type, ‘I work from home, so baby-sitting for my parents isn’t usually a problem, as they happily remind me.’ </p><p>She laughed. That explained it. </p><p>‘How do you normally spend your days off?’ he asked then. </p><p>Easy one, she smiled, taking a seat at the bus stop. It wasn’t covered in litter today. It was a nice change. ‘In front of the TV with a bunch of movies and pizza. Or, if there’s something out I want to see, sometimes I’ll go to the theater.’ Was that too boring? </p><p>‘If it’s all right with you, a couple friends of mine are planning on going to the movies that night; we could join them.’ </p><p>Huh. That did sound good. Going as a group would take a lot of the first-date pressure off. ‘Sure. Should I meet you there?’ </p><p>‘I can pick you up, if you like. Just send me your address.’ </p><p>‘Okay. Thanks.’ </p><p>The bus pulled up, and she got in line to get on, hoping it wasn’t too noisy. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>The next three days were the usual clusterfuck of monotony; work, pizza, sleep, repeat. The occasional text from Amy or Liam cheered her, but Liam was concerned over happy once hearing she had a date. </p><p>In a way, Naomi understood. The two of them had been friends since high school, when she’d been landed with the last family the state had to torture her with. People had joked about the two of them dating- right until he’d met Amy. And that was fine. Despite what others had been saying, she had a hard time thinking about him romantically. </p><p>Now he was reminding her of a promise she’d made herself when Sam bolted- to stay single at least a year or two. Other than to remind him she’d been very drunk when she’d said that, she didn’t have a response, least of all one that would make him happy. She just liked how she felt with Alex. </p><p>Even so, Liam still expressed concern, so really, Naomi felt she shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was to find both him and Amy at the theater, seeing the same showing. </p><p>She’d met Alex in the parking lot of her apartment building, not at all wanting him to see the inside of her tiny-ass space. At least, not this soon. </p><p>The theater wasn’t far from there, so only minimal time for semi-awkward small talk. Then they went into the building to wait for everyone else, and there had stood her friends. </p><p>Sorry. Alleged friends.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Alex asked, no doubt noticing the color drain from her face. </p><p>They hadn’t actually gone in yet, still by a side door, and Naomi walked out of the way of a few other people trying to get in, glad when Alex followed. “There’s… two people I know in there, and they mean well, but… they’re a little overprotective.” </p><p>“Do you want to go somewhere else?” </p><p>“Then they’ll worry more.” </p><p>“But then they’ll have to explain why.” </p><p>“Ooo, clever,” she grinned with him. “But what about your friends? Aren’t they meeting us here?” </p><p>“That can change with a phone call.” </p><p>“True… No, I don’t want to change everything because of them. It’ll be a little weird, but it’ll be okay.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked uncertainly. </p><p>“Yeah. I do apologize ahead of time, though: I don’t have the best track record picking significant others, so, um…” </p><p>“They’re going to automatically hate me.” </p><p>“…Probably.” </p><p>He shrugged. “That’s fine.” </p><p>“It is?” </p><p>“It’s not their opinion of me that I care about,” he told her meaningfully. </p><p>Those blue eyes pierced right through her. “O-Oh.” </p><p>“But dealing with that sort of personality isn’t my strong suit, so I apologize if I come off rude.” </p><p>“A little rudeness would be perfectly understandable.” He gave a nod, and, being closer to the door, moved so she could get through, opening it for her. “Why thank you, good sir,” she joked, going through and opening the inside door herself. Her gaze landed immediately on Liam and Amy, though, and her lips pursed again. “Really?” she drawled after walking up to them. </p><p>“What? We’re just here to catch a movie,” Liam shrugged. </p><p>“I’m just here to make sure you don’t actually kill him,” Amy spoke up with a head tilt to her own boyfriend. </p><p>Naomi sighed. “Alex, this is Amy and Liam; guys, this is Alex.” </p><p>“Alexander,” Amy smiled, probably trying to be friendly despite the awkward situation. “That’s a good name; I like it.” </p><p>“It is, but that’s not my name,” the raven head swiftly returned, but not yet hostile. “Just Alex.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s a new one. I think I like that even better.” </p><p>The comment seemed to diffuse some of the tension, and Naomi was glad for it. Liam, though. He just stared Alex down like he was waiting for something. “Did you two get your tickets already?” she asked. </p><p>“Yeah,” the redheaded woman told her. </p><p>“I’ll go get ours, if you want to stay here,” Alex spoke with a tone that heavily implied he was doing all he could to stay calm. </p><p>“Okay, that sounds good. Thanks,” Naomi smiled, and he went over to the cashier. </p><p>“Oh, I like this one,” Amy smiled. “No creepy vibes.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t say that,” Liam snipped. </p><p>“Of course you wouldn’t. You won’t even say Naomi’s a grown woman who can take of herself and make her own decisions.” </p><p>“You met her last two decisions, right?” </p><p>Ouch. The two of them continued to bicker, and Naomi decided she was going to wait in line with Alex. “Hello again,” he greeted her. </p><p>“Hey. Hope you don’t mind me waiting with you; needed some air without condescending asshole in it.” </p><p>He smiled, shaking his head. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I realize I haven’t known you long, but you’re so witty and no-nonsense- right until you were talking with your friends.” </p><p>“…Yeah. Don’t… judge them by today. Amy really does like you. They’re a lot of fun when they’re not being super overprotective.” </p><p>“Fair enough,” he replied stiffly, and it was his turn in line. He didn’t like them. And at this point, she really couldn’t blame him. “You mentioned popcorn earlier. Did you-?” </p><p>“Hey, Alex!” a carefree tone called, and the two looked over to a tall, lanky, light-haired brunet who’d just walked in. If he was out of his teens, it was barely so, casually dressed, and holding the hand of a young, petite woman in a bright sundress also giving them a smile and a small wave as they approached. “Sorry we’re late,” he spoke again. “We were- Well, I was a little tied up.” </p><p>Alex winced. “What was the one thing I asked of you tonight?” </p><p>“To be normal. I’m being normal.” </p><p>“Fortunate or not, he’s not wrong,” Alex sighed. “Naomi, this is Anna and Lonan. Lonan should come with a ‘Do Not Interact’ sign on his forehead, but sadly, does not.” </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Naomi laughed, noticing Amy and Liam walk up to them as well. She wanted to introduce them, but at the same time, really didn’t. “A couple friends of mine decided to come along as well. I hope that’s okay,” was the nervous add.</p><p>“Of course. The more, the merrier, in this case,” Anna smiled, but Lonan was looking at them the same way Alex was, only with a lot more confusion. Probably stringing the dots together but hoping he was wrong.</p><p>“In any case,” the blue-eyed man spoke up through the uncomfortable silence. “You’re not running too late, at least not if you go get your tickets now.” </p><p>“Okay, I’m going,” Lonan replied, and gave Anna’s cheek a kiss before going over. </p><p>Alex bought popcorn. Yum. </p><p>Feeling a little bad for it, but still pretty pissed with her friends, Naomi made a point of not sitting next to either of them, settling between Alex and Lonan, Anna on his other side the last two further down. Amy snorted and snickered when she realized, but Liam’s mood darkened further. </p><p>Naomi internally sighed. She hated it when he got like this. “I guess I am provoking him a little,” she muttered lowly as the previews began.</p><p>“If he invited himself along, he has no right to be angry,” Lonan told her, albeit quietly. </p><p>She’d barely heard herself. How had he? What he said made sense, though. Liam had invited himself along, and it looked like Amy had just come along to run interference. The freckled woman didn’t approve of this, either. So why did Liam? He was worried about her, sure, but this was really taking it too far. </p><p>Wasn’t it?</p><p>Another preview started and Naomi decided she wasn’t going to dwell on it anymore for now- especially when she felt Alex’s hand hesitantly slide into her own. Wow, he was warm. She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>It was extraordinarily awkward when the movie let out, the group standing together out in the lobby after those who’d needed it had been to the bathroom. “We can bring you home, Naomi,” Liam offered. “I’ll be going that way anyway.” </p><p>She clenched her jaw, not appreciating being put on the spot. And that much, Liam should know by now. “No need,” she smiled. “Alex said we were going to get food after.” </p><p>He hadn’t actually said anything like that, but gratefully, gave a nod now. </p><p>“That’s fine,” Liam replied, undeterred. “We’ll go with you and give you a ride afterward.” </p><p>“You know,” Alex spoke up then. “I really don’t recall inviting you.” </p><p>“That’s pretty rude.” </p><p>“<em>Amazing</em> that you actually have the audacity to say that.” </p><p>Naomi wanted to diffuse the situation but had no idea where to begin without offending at least one of them, panic rising in her throat. And despite the angry exchange, when the corner of her eye saw Lonan storm off from the group, her gaze followed. </p><p>There was a man leaning against one of the video games and kneeling beside him, and on a leash but otherwise ordinarily dressed, was a woman, her head down. Everyone that was present was keeping their distance but sending very wary glances- and the man appeared to be loving it. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” the lanky brunet was yelling.</p><p>“Calm down, man,” the other male chuckled. “This is perfectly consensual.” </p><p>“For you and her, maybe, but how about the rest of us? I know I didn’t fucking consent to this and I’m betting neither did anyone else here. That’s not being kinky, that’s being an asshole.” </p><p>“I have every right to demonstrate my relationship in public!” the jackass bit right back. </p><p>“They’re called fetish events, Dickbrain,” the vampire retorted without pause “And I know for a fact there’s plenty of BDSM clubs around here.” </p><p>The other’s expression changed. “Oh, so that cute little thing over there’s your sub?” he asked, eyeing Anna now a few paces behind Lonan. </p><p>“The opposite, actually,” she replied sweetly. </p><p>“The opposite?!” the man repeated. “Shit, Lady- wanna get a collar for your sub?” </p><p>“He has one already,” she continued in the same tone. “Don’t get mad at me because he’s calling you out on your bullshit.” </p><p>“It’s not bullshit,” was the retort, getting angry again. “We have as much a right to be here as anyone else!” </p><p>“Sure, as long as you’re being respectful of the people around you,” Lonan bit back again, focus sidelining when muffled coughing was heard. The man tugged irritably on the chain, and the brunet vampire squatted down to the woman, who recoiled at the sight of him. “Is it too tight?” he asked kindly. </p><p>“No,” she replied immediately, but her voice was scratchy, and… Naomi wasn’t sure, but the girl looked on the pale side…</p><p>Slowly, Lonan reached out to touch where the collar met her skin. “Wow,” he deadpanned. “You are a dick; I can barely even get my pinky in there. Sorry, sorry,” he smiled when she flinched at his cold touch. “Really bad circulation. Can I loosen that for you?” </p><p>But the man took hold of the brunet’s shirt, pulling him back up to his own eye level. “That’s how I like it so that’s how she likes it,” came the sneer. </p><p>Lonan appeared unbothered by the implied threat. “Yeah, that’s really not how it works. Kind of the opposite of how it works, actually.” </p><p>“And I suggest you let him go,” Anna’s low, dangerous voice came. “You don’t have permission to lay a hand on him.” </p><p>“Pfft. How can anyone tell you own him without a collar?” was the reply, maintaining his grasp- not nearly as through as he thought it was. </p><p>“For one, he just told you. For two, his is wearing our collar, it’s just not the obnoxious piece of shit you have that poor thing wearing.” </p><p>The guy’s gaze lowered, grip relaxing just enough to see the other male’s neck- and the black choker around it. “That’s not a collar, that’s a necklace, and for a chick. She really does have you whipped. Is that why you’re pissing me off? Compensating?” </p><p>“I have nothing to compensate for, but the way you’re treating that poor thing really suggests you do.” </p><p>The asshole let go of the leash to punch Lonan, barely affected, and gave Anna the opportunity to attend the woman while her lover held the idiot’s attention. “How do you like that?!”</p><p>Lonan shrugged. “I’ve had better.” </p><p>The man lunged, and Lonan didn’t try to attack, only dodged. He didn’t want to physically fight, it looked like, just get the asshole to see reason. But assholes weren’t exactly known for doing that. </p><p>Gratefully, three employees get between them, breaking up the scuffle before it could really begin. “Can you two settle down or do I get to call the cops?” one asked after getting them separated. </p><p>“As long as that shit keeps his fucking hands off my girl, we’re fine,” the asshole spat. </p><p>In the midst of everything, the girl had gotten the collar off. Anna was right beside her, had been this whole time, Naomi realized. “I’m not ‘your girl’ anymore, Taggart, so you don’t have to worry about that at all,” she deadpanned to him. </p><p>Disgusted dismay crossed Taggart’s face now, returning his glare to Lonan- and lunged. Lonan dodged and the employees got their hands on the asshole before he could try it again and dragged him off… somewhere. “We are going to have to call the police,” one of the remaining employees (nametag read ‘Kayla’) told them. “And they’re going to want to talk with all of you.” </p><p>“Dammit, Lonan,” Alex sighed. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, <em>my<em> bad,” came the sarcastic drawl in return. “There’s still plenty of time for you guys to go eat.” </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“At nearly ten at night?” Liam spoke up snidely. “Only fast food places,” he added with a look of distaste. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Which is <em>fine</em>,” Naomi growled. “You seem dead-ass on hating these people, and let me tell you Liam, the only one looking like an asshole is you.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Amy high-fived her. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Sorry to interrupt.” Kayla was back. “We just called the police; they should be here shortly. We’ll keep… the other guy in the office until then.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay,” Anna spoke up first with a friendly smile. “Thank you for telling us.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Honestly, that guy comes in all the time trying to freak people out. I’m glad someone was finally able to put him in his place.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I aim to please,” Lonan laughed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Luckily, the police did come within a few minutes, during which Naomi pointedly ignored Liam. They talked to the employees involved first, had a rowdy-sounding conversation with Taggart, but all the required from the group still out in the lobby was contact information, as the security cameras told them plenty about the exchange. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It was now close to eleven. Liam had taken hold of Amy’s hand and was making to leave. “Liam!” Naomi called out after him, and almost surprisingly, he not only paused, but turned, still frowning. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you, but you did force your way into my date, and brought Amy into it too.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I did it because I was worried about you,” he spoke as if that excused everything. “And so far, that guy is exactly like Stewart and Sam.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“He’s really not.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah. You said Sam wasn’t anything like Stewart and look how that ended up. And if you’re gonna keep refusing my help, I’m just gonna go.” He surged forward, dragging Amy along, who motioned that she’d call her friend later on. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Naomi sighed, and walked back to the group. “Please don’t judge him by today,” she asked again. “It’s really not his best side.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s not even a good side,” Lonan deadpanned, and Alex hit him upside the head. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh no, we’re all thinking it, it’s fine,” the brunette meekly laughed. “I am sorry I volunteered you like that,” she added to Alex. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s fine; it was pretty clear what you were trying to do. But speaking of, are you hungry?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“A little, but it is getting late…” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“If you are under the illusion that I have anything resembling a normal sleep schedule, allow me to despell it now,” he smiled warmly. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“We should be heading back, though,” Anna spoke up. “Do you need a ride home, Love?” she asked Taggart’s now ex-girlfriend, who they now knew was Emily. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It-it’s not far, but if you don’t mind-” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Not at all! It was lovely to meet you, Naomi; I hope we see more of you in the future.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Me too,” she replied. “So, um, were you hungry too?” was the add after the two had left. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I could eat. Any requests?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m not picky. I’d normally just be raiding my fridge, so I can really only go up from there, right?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He laughed with her. “Well, if you don’t mind coming up to my house, I can put something together there- unless you’d rather a place closer.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You… cook?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“My mother claims she can’t and my father refuses to try. Something had to be done,” he replied diplomatically, making her laugh again. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Do you live far?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“A good way out of the city, yes.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I guess I should’ve seen that coming.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, you should have,” he snickered along. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“There’s a fast food place up the street that’s usually not terrible.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Usually.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Usually.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“All right,” Alex smiled again. “Let’s see if today is a ‘usually’ day.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>&amp;</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>On the way over and through the semi-awkward process of ordering, Naomi had a full list of questions in her mind about Anna and Lonan’s relationship. They just seemed… impolite to ask. “I’m sorry again about Liam,” she did voice after they’d sat down in the mostly empty dining area. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You are not the one who should be apologizing,” he informed her. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Anna and Lonan are really nice, though. I was glad to meet them. Lonan… has a strong sense of justice, doesn’t he?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“He certainly does, especially when it comes to that sort of thing.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Sex?” she ventured, willing herself not to flush while she said it, a little overeager for her next bite. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah,” he replied, seemingly unbothered. “Everyone’s got a cause; that’s his.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It was funny watching Anna just watch him go to town on that guy,” she admitted. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That’s pretty much what she does with the both of them, really.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“The… both of them? You mean each other?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, no, I mean ‘both;’ I just forgot you haven’t met Arden yet.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Arden? So, there’s three of them? Together?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You sound intrigued,” Alex snickered. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ve never heard of that before. That must take an amazing amount of patience on everyone’s part.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That’s what I’m told.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Can I ask why Arden wasn’t with them tonight?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t know for certain, but if I had to guess, I’d say he just didn’t want to come. That, or he couldn’t be dragged from his work long enough to come.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Like you?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, no, I just hate socializing.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You mean that thing we’re doing right now?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I think I already established that you’re much more pleasant than most.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Naomi could feel herself start to turn red despite the cold soda she was drinking, but… Hn. He seemed to like when she told him what was on her mind… “How can you say that when we’ve just met? For all you know, I could be really annoying.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Alex had a small laugh at that. “I doubt it, but I suppose anything’s possible. I’m more worried about you, honestly.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mm. I really feel you could do much better than a recluse workaholic.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What <em>does</em> the recluse workaholic do for work?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The blue-eyed man paused a moment, like he hadn’t expected the question, before replying, “Just a boring businessman. Nothing exciting. What do you do with your time when boring men aren’t trying to impress you?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Heh. I’m pretty boring myself. I’ll go dancing with people from work, or stay at home and watch movies, usually. You?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“A lot of reading. And baby-sitting. The baby-sitting sucks out a lot of motivation to do anything else.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Naomi laughed. “I believe it. Brother? Sister?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“David is six, but continuously changes his preferred pronouns. Last I knew, it was male ones. Apparently, that is a thing some people do, at least according to Lonan. He’s the most in touch with the world of all of us.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Who’s ‘all of us?’”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m answering a lot of questions,” he noticed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Is that a problem?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Not really, but I haven’t had a chance to ask you any.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m inquisitive. Or a pain in the ass; depends on how you look at it, I guess.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I have yet to think of you as a pain in the ass.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“…Give it time,” she muttered back before she could stop herself. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Liam feed you that?” was the dour return, then kind of winced, like he’d just done the same thing. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“An… ex, actually,” she replied stiffly. “One of the comments that made him an ex.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh. I’m glad, then.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Huh?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I didn’t mean to be offensive,” he quickly tried to recover. “I’m just glad you don’t always let people walk all over you like that.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I… try not to. It tends to happen anyway. Stop thinking about Liam.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Alex held up his hands in surrender. “It’s getting late for most people. Did you want to head back to your apartment?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That eager to be rid of me?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Just the opposite. But I doubt you want to be stuck with me all night.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t think this place is open all night, but didn’t you say something about wanting to ask some questions yourself?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had and did, but there was only one pressing. “Can I ask about your pendant?” he questioned of the beaten copper cross hanging from her neck. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Huh? Oh, sure. What about it? If you’re gonna ask if I think unborn babies go to Purgatory, and divorcees, gay people, and people who’ve had abortions are going to Hell, it’s a hard no.” She worried the response would be taken negatively, but Alex just looked relieved. It was the first time she’d said a lot of that out loud; it felt good. “Is that okay?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That’s very okay,” he smiled. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>&amp;</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They did end up staying a little over another hour, when Naomi could no longer hide how tired she was from her companion, letting out a couple lengthy yawns that she couldn’t dismiss. “When are you free again?” the raven-headed man asked while they got back into the car. Providing I haven’t bored you to death, that is.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, I like talking to you,” she assured him. “Um, I think my next day off is… Wednesday.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Tomorrow?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Um, no. A week from.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that just a little illegal?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Only a little. It’s fine.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“…Is it?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Naomi was way too tired for a debate. “Do you want to meet up or not?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Very much, but I also don’t want to steal your day off.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“My day off, I do what I want,” she retorted while he started the car. “And I think I have Thursday, too.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fair enough. Give me a call whenever you want to go out- and that’s an open invitation.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The brunette head titled to the side, brow furrowing just a moment. “I can just… call you and want to go out and it’s okay?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I pretty much make my own schedule, so unless I’m baby-sitting or behind on work, it’s really okay.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“…Huh.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“…Sorry, was that weird?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“A little. But I don’t think it’s stalker-weird or anything.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good. It sounded less bizarre in my head, I promise.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Once they got back to her apartment, the last thing Naomi wanted to do was say good night, but… </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I can go upstairs with you, if you like,” Alex offered, now walking with her to the front doors of the building. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That’s nice of you, but you’ll just have to walk back down again; you are not seeing my sty of an apartment. Not tonight, anyway.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fair enough,” he laughed. “What are your thoughts on a kiss good night?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Very positive,” she replied, allowing him to come even closer to her, forcing herself not to bite her lip when he leaned close to her. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He was so warm, and the kiss so soft, Naomi just wanted to keep him close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and feeling his around her waist. The kiss deepened, and all she wanted in that moment was to stay here forever with him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>One of his legs pushed up between hers, and suddenly felt something more… physical that logic was still able to urge as a Bad Idea. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“S-Sorry, I got carried away,” Alex breathed when he was gently pushed back. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He was backing off. Huh. “It’s okay, that was… wow, I just… didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Certainly fair. Wednesday, then, if not before?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah. Drive safe.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Always,” he smiled. She gave him a wave as he drove off and went inside before the chill caught her. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>&amp;</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When Alex got home, he paused at the front door, not liking what, or who, rather, he smelled inside. Being with Naomi had been wonderful, and the long ride out into the woods to his own house had been nice and calming, but if he went through that door, his blood pressure was going to skyrocket. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Exhaling a deep breath, he turned the knob. As he feared, sitting in the den looking as alert as a six-month-old golden retriever was a six-foot brunet man who looked no older than himself. “Why the fuck are you here?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“How was your date?!” came the excited question. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“How did-? Arden. That asshole.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Lonan, actually. You should know by now that he can’t keep his mouth shut.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Said the pot of the kettle,” Alex sighed, plopping down in an armchair. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Did it go so badly?” Toru asked then, concern furrowing his features. “Lonan didn’t seem to think so.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then why are you bombarding me the second I get home? This idiocy couldn’t wait till tomorrow? Or never?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Dad…” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Aw, don’t be like that. Humor me. You haven’t been on a date in forever.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Technically not ever, and how is it any of your business?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m still your father.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Toru gave him a Look. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It went well, okay?! Maybe it’ll even keep going well. But it’ll stop the second she finds out what I am, so it does not matter.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And you do not know that,” the taller man shot right back. “You and your brother are proof enough of that.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mom already knew about demons.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“So? She could’ve been just as dumb about us as the rest of her family, but she isn’t. You don’t know for certain how someone will react to anything until they actually do react. And from what Lonan said about Naomi, it sounds like you have a real shot with her.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Alex was starting to feel warm, but whether it was embarrassment or something else, he wasn’t sure. But he definitely wanted his father to leave. “Whatever. You got your answers, so you can go now.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Aw, why would I let you rid yourself of me so easily?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Warm was growing to feverish. “Maybe you’re feeling merciful for once.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“…Are you all right?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fine,” the raven head snapped. “I just want you to leave.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Aw, is she thinking about you?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What? How would I know that?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Maybe you don’t, but your body does. As far as your physiology is concerned, there’s only one reason why you’d get someone to be attracted to you.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m <em>not</em> feeding on Naomi.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Nor should you, and you’re still too young anyway,” the older man stated, standing. “But you should just go with it in this case; you might like what you find,” was the add, and finally, he was gone. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Alex was feeling too overheated to be analytical. Still not sure what was going on, he let his head fall back and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He saw Naomi, but in a way that probably shouldn’t have been for a few more dates. At least one more, really. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But what a sight she was, laid out on (presumably) her bed, skin naked and flushed moaning while her hand moved between her legs… to be able to taste that… </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He opened his eyes, shaking his head, and trying to will away whatever this connection was- to no avail. As her desire climbed, so did his own. <em>‘Dad said it was because she’s thinking about me,’</em> Alex’s foggy brain managed to put together. <em>‘Fucking incubus genes.’</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Was this going to happen every time she masturbated? And more importantly, did it go both ways? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“God… dammit,” he hissed as she, and therefore he, climaxed. “Fuck, she works fast,” he breathed after, wincing at the mess he was sitting in. “Goddammit,” he cursed again, and went to go change clothes. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And probably burn that armchair.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>&amp;</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What the fuck was that?!” he was yelling into the phone about a half hour later, pacing around a magically contained fire in the den. That chair had to go.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Language,” his father admonished him through his laughter that was only making the younger man angrier. “Didn’t enjoy yourself?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What. The. Fuck. Was. That.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay, okay, calm down,” Toru chuckled. “You’re not old enough to feed, but you are getting there. Think of it as a warm-up exercise.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“A… warm-up exercise,” he repeated dourly, the corner of his eye noticing the chair was now mostly ash, and with a lowering palm, dimmed the flames to finish off the frame. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah. You made a connection with someone. That’s not something you do, so the powers that be jumped on it, so to speak.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m not feeding off Naomi.” Doing so wouldn’t kill her, but he still wasn’t doing it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m not telling you to,” Toru bit back just as hard. “Look, the easiest way I can think of to describe this is to say it’s pretty much like puberty all over again.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, that explains why you never mentioned it till now- you sucked at that conversation, too.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, your mother said it was my job. Do I hear fire in the background?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good-bye,” Alex replied only, and hung up the device. “These fucking genes are gonna kill me,” he muttered. If it was a ‘warm-up exercise’ because he’d ‘made a connection,’ then it was probably going to happen every time. Fantastic. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Didn’t answer if it was a two-way street, though. Ugh. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The armchair was ash. Another gestured push sent the flames back where they’d come from. “I’ll clean up in the morning,” he decided, and went upstairs to try and get some sleep.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi had started the day humming after such a wonderful night, but by the end of Wednesday and through Thursday, her mood wasn’t in the greatest place. Even though it was just after Halloween, the store was full of Christmas wares, and had been for a couple months now. And the <em>music</em> had started. It wasn’t even that it was Christmas music so early. It was that it was the same five songs by ten different artists over and over again. </p><p>In the duration of an eight-hour shift, it could start to get on your nerves. Especially when dealing with entitled assholes that were certain the world revolved around them. </p><p>By the end of Friday she cracked, making her way to the back of the store outside where no one could see her once she got off for the day. </p><p>And started to cry. It helped, usually. It did today, too, but she was still feeling pretty terrible. </p><p><em>‘Give me a call whenever you want to go out,’</em> she recalled. <em>‘And that’s an open invitation.’</em></p><p>While she didn’t really want to go out, having Alex’s company did sound perfect right now… Well, start with texting ‘Hi’ and go from there. </p><p>He didn’t take more than a minute to respond. ‘How are you?’ </p><p>‘Rough few days,’ she told him, attempting to keep it casual. ‘I think people are getting Christmas fever early this year.’ </p><p>‘It’s fucking November.’ </p><p>‘Believe me, I’m aware,’ she replied, not sure how to continue. </p><p>‘Are you working tonight?’ Alex asked her then. ‘Or are you off already?’ </p><p>‘Just got off a little while ago. Does that self-made schedule of yours have you working tonight?’ </p><p>‘Working and baby-sitting.’ Oh. Asking him to come was out. Just taking to him was doing a lot for her mood, though, so that was nice. ‘But I should be done with both in about an hour or so.’ </p><p>Oh? ‘Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?’ </p><p>‘No, but I think I’m about to,’ he wrote, and was quickly followed by, ‘Not that I’d mind, in this case.’</p><p>Naomi smiled, feeling herself grow warm. </p><p>‘I can come meet you somewhere, or you’re welcome to come to my house.’ </p><p>‘I’d love to come see your house, but… my car wouldn’t start this morning. I took the bus to work,’ she work, hating to have to admit it. </p><p>‘That’s not a problem,’ he told her. ‘I can come get you… Or, if you don’t mind spending more time around Lonan, he should be heading back from his father’s house soon. He has to drive right by my house anyway, I promise.’ </p><p>She laughed a little that he already knew what she was going to say. ‘If it’s okay with Lonan, yeah, I don’t wanna make you drive all over the place.’ </p><p>‘He won’t care, believe me. I’ll let him know. See you soon.’ </p><p>‘Looking forward to it,’ she replied, but before she could add where she was, the sound of leaves crunching made her turn. “Liam.” </p><p>“Hey,” he replied a little stiffly. “I thought I’d find you back here. Came in to pick up my check; heard it was a little crazy today.” </p><p>“Rough week, really.” </p><p>“It’s the time of year,” he shrugged. “Wanna go get a pizza?” </p><p>“Oh, um, I’m sorry, but I just made plans with Alex, actually.” </p><p>“You’re still seeing him?!” the man sneered so abruptly the transition made her jump. “You saw how much he pisses me off, and you’re still going out with him?! I’ve been here for you all this time, and you just go against me like that?!” </p><p>Naomi couldn’t bring herself to reply. She didn’t know this man. </p><p>“You need to dump him, Naomi.” </p><p>“…Why are you so against him?” she dared to voice, feeling tears come again. “Are you just never going to trust anyone I date ever again?” </p><p>“I had hoped you’d trust me to take care of that for you.” </p><p>“…What?” </p><p>“You don’t make healthy choices in boyfriends. But I can help you there. Dump him, before it’s too late.” </p><p>“…You were my best friend,” Naomi spoke in a horrified whisper. “Where is all this coming from?” </p><p>“I’m worried about you, obviously!” Liam yelled now, coming closer to where she sat. “It’s obnoxiously clear you can’t choose someone for yourself, you need someone to-” </p><p>He was cut off as he hit the ground, by someone who’d moved so fast Naomi hadn’t seen them until that moment. “Hey,” Lonan greeted her with an easy-going smile. “Ready to go?” </p><p>“Did… you just…?” </p><p>“Oh,” he seemed to realize, now looking down at the unconscious man on the ground. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. I have a pretty low tolerance for assholes. I shouldn’t have done that, huh?” </p><p>“I… prefer using words myself, but… I don’t really have the energy to have that conversation coherently, either.” </p><p>“So… I did good?” </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you did.” </p><p>“Oh, phew!” he laughed. “Anna and Arden would’ve been so mad if I’d fucked up.” </p><p>“…Tied you up again?” Naomi ventured. </p><p>“Oh, no,” came the grin. “That’s when I behave. So, you ready?” </p><p>“Um,” she muttered, gaze lowering to Liam again. </p><p>“Oh, he’ll wake up in a half hour or so. I didn’t hit him that hard.” </p><p>“Um… would you mind bringing him inside here, just in case?” she asked, gesturing to the back door that lead into the break room. </p><p>Lonan cocked his head at her, a small smile on his face. “After how he spoke to you? Wow, you gotta be one of the nicest people ever.” </p><p>“I don’t want him dead, just to see reason,” was the reply while Liam was picked up over the other man’s shoulder. Wordlessly, Lonan carried Liam through, even sat the unconscious man in a chair. Naomi thanked him again and followed him back outside to his car. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re not mad at me?” he asked as they drove. </p><p>“I’m sure. Why?” </p><p>“I, um, wasn’t sure if you were mad or just a quiet person.” </p><p>“Quiet person, at least at the moment,” she assured him. “You’re fine.” </p><p>“Oh. Good.” </p><p>“…Would Anna and Arden really be that mad?” Naomi hesitantly asked. </p><p>“Well, I do tend to exaggerate,” Lonan laughed. “I just some really awesome rewards when I behave.” </p><p>“Oh, I see,” the dark-eyed woman laughed, albeit a bit nervously. “I think I’m afraid to ask.” </p><p>“That’s probably for the better,” he replied in the same way. “Alex would kill me if I scarred you too badly.” </p><p>“…Whatever pops in your head just comes out of your mouth, doesn’t it?” she smiled. </p><p>“It gets me in trouble <em>a lot</em>.” </p><p>“I can imagine. Um, how far out does Alex live?” she asked, noticing them leaving even the more urban areas around the city. </p><p>“Not super far. Not like we do, anyway. Another fifteen minutes, I think? It is kind of out in the boonies, though.” </p><p>“…Not many neighbors?” </p><p>“Oh, no,” Lonan laughed. “Just the three of us further into the woods, Then Nina, Toru and David up the same road Alex is on- just in the opposite direction.” </p><p>“Nina and Toru… are they Alex’s parents?” Naomi asked, remembering David to be a sibling. </p><p>“Yup. I’m surprised he stays so close, given how well he and Toru get along.” </p><p>“…Not at all, I’m guessing?” </p><p>“Yeah. Shit, I probably shouldn’t be telling you any of this.” </p><p>Naomi shrugged. “If that’s the case, he probably wants to be around for David. Does he get along with Nina?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Total Momma’s Boy. Please don’t tell him I said that,” he immediately realized.  </p><p>Naomi laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.” </p><p>“Not in a bad way, I mean-” </p><p>“It’s okay. He’s most of the politest people I’ve ever met- he learned from her, I’m guessing?” </p><p>“Mostly, I think, but Toru’s pretty polite too. I could bring you there instead,” he offered with a cheeky grin. </p><p>“I’d like to not make Alex’s brain short out tonight, thanks,” she retorted, and they both laughed. </p><p>“Okay, this is your stop,” the brunet suddenly told her. When had they come up the driveway? It seemed like the area had come out of nowhere. <em>‘Must’ve been deeper in conversation than I realized…’</em></p><p>Naomi hadn’t been sure what to expect from Alex’s house, but it looked… normal. And big. At least two stories high, but not very wide, the outside dark blue with white trim, and a carefully mowed lawn surrounded by trees. “Okay. It’s… so nice, though… Is it silly I’m a little afraid to go in?” </p><p>“I don’t think so, but don’t be afraid of making a mess. Despite all appearances, he really couldn’t care less.” </p><p>“Guess I’ll have to take your word for it for now,” she smiled. “Thanks for the ride.” </p><p>“No problem,” he replied after she’d gotten out. “Have a good night.” </p><p>“You too,” the woman waved, and he drove further up the road to disappear into the more heavily wooded area. </p><p>The lights on the first floor were on. “Well, may as well go knock,” she told herself, and walked up to the front door. </p><p>Alex answered immediately, letting her into a warm entryway. “Hi.” </p><p>“Hi,” she replied, coming in. “Sorry for just popping in like this.” </p><p>“You’re fine,” he waved her off. “Hungry?” </p><p>“Actually, yeah, but I don’t want to make you order out to boot.” </p><p>“You wouldn’t be,” he replied, hanging her coat by the door. “I have plenty in the kitchen to work with.” </p><p>“Kit…? Oh, right, you mentioned you cook- but then I’d-” </p><p>“You’re fine,” he laughed, walking her to a living room hued mostly in shades of blue and brown. The whole of what she’d seen so far was the same way. “Any allergies?” </p><p>“No red meat, but other that, gimme what you got.” </p><p>A somewhat-nervous laugh left her host, briefly looking down before he replied, “Okay. I’ll be right back,” he promised, but just after he’d left, her phone started to ring. </p><p>It was Liam. </p><p>She elected not to answer, taking a spot on the (extremely comphy) couch. “Oh, it is wrong how soft this thing is,” she muttered, laying back into it. </p><p>The phone sounded again. </p><p>Rejected. </p><p>Looking around, Naomi saw quite a few bookcases in the room, and another couch and armchair, in front of a good-sized TV. And it was all still so clean. There wasn’t even a rug or carpet on the hardwood floors. </p><p>A little intimidating, to say the least. </p><p>…What kind of books did he like? Assuming he actually had read these, anyway, He had mentioned liking to read. Come to think of it, that was the only hobby he’d mentioned. Oh, cooking. That was a good hobby. </p><p>…Hopefully. </p><p>Just when the woman thought she’d gotten what genres her host liked figured out, the next bookcase held a completely different one. “Guess he really does like a little bit of everything,” she finally muttered. </p><p>Whatever Alex was cooking was smelling <em>really</em> good. Curious now, Naomi peered out into the hallway. No Alex, but noise and movement further down. </p><p>One should never leave a curious person alone with nothing to do in a new space. They wander. As Naomi did now, towards the kitchen. The door wasn’t quite latched, and a gentle push opened it enough that she could see-</p><p>Her phone sounded again, and again, it was Liam. She frowned at the device. </p><p>“Everything all right?” Alex asked, startling her. “Sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay. Well, you’re okay, I’m not sure this is,” she replied, silencing the device again. “Liam.” </p><p>“Oh,” he realized as it went to voicemail. “He’s… still upset about the other night?” </p><p>“No, this is something… Well, he still thinks I should dump you, and Lonan punched him, so-” </p><p>“Lonan did what-now?” </p><p>“He kind of had it coming.” </p><p>“Still, he shouldn’t be- Why? What was Liam doing?” </p><p>“Just, well, the same thing he was doing the other night. Lonan came to pick me up and hit him. Then we came here. Now Liam’s trying to get a hold of me, probably to yell, and I really can’t deal with him right now because-” She didn’t realize she was crying until she heard her voice crack- and Alex took hold of her hands. “S-sorry.” </p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for. You’re stressed out; it happens. Come sit down,” he said, leading her back to the living room. “I’ll have dinner ready soon, and if you want it, the remote’s on the side table there. Okay?” </p><p>She gave a nod, still sniffling. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Of course. I’ll be right back.” </p><p>Naomi nodded again, and Alex went back to the kitchen. She started to wipe her nose on her sleeve, but was sidelined by… an odd sound. Was that really…? </p><p>Wings. A large black bird was flying downstairs to her- a small box of tissues grasped in one of its claws, which dropped to her lap when he passed her, then perched on the back of the couch. “Th-thank you,” she sniffed to the animal, and used those instead. </p><p>The bird cawed took a couple steps towards her, still on the back of the couch. Hesitantly, she reached a hand to the animal. The feathered head cocked at her, before giving her finger a nudge and gentle nibble. </p><p>Naomi smiled. “Do you live here too, Sweetheart?” </p><p>A single caw, then the bird hopped down to the cushion, as if to watch TV with her. </p><p>“Did you want me to turn this on?” she asked, holding up the remote. She’d heard crows were smart, and this one no exception. </p><p>Another caw. And a little hop, making the dark-eyed woman laugh. What day was it? </p><p>Oh. Not much on that she wanted to see, but may as well channel surf. The brunette brightened when she found a marathon of a show she actually really liked, and it wasn’t long at all before Alex reappeared with the delicious-smelling food. “I see Emrys is awake.” </p><p>“Emrys? That’s a new one. You never mentioned a pet, let alone such a sweet and smart one.” </p><p>“Keep an eye on your food,” the man advised. “That sweet, smart boy will swipe it right off your plate. What’s this?” he asked, handing her one plate and setting the other on the coffee table. </p><p>“Oh, um, a cooking competition… type… thing. The judges get really into testing. It can get pretty funny. I guess cause I can’t cook at all I like seeing what other people come up with.” </p><p>“Interesting.” </p><p>“Really, or are you just humoring me?” </p><p>“I’m not humoring you. What would you like to drink?” </p><p>“Whatcha got?” </p><p>“Honestly, water and iced tea.” </p><p>“Iced tea is fine. Thank you.” </p><p>After a nod, he disappeared again, but was back in minutes with two filled glasses. </p><p>“You’re really good with handling last-minutes guests,” Naomi noted. </p><p>“Not the first or probably last time it’ll happen to me,” he returned in good humor. “So what goes on with this show?” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Once Naomi explained the parameters of the show and how it played out, Alex actually found himself enjoying it. He did notice the woman start to lean against him as the next episode started, and he welcomed the touch, curling an arm around her. It wasn’t until the second commercial break, though, that he noticed she’d actually fallen asleep. With a smile, he gave the top of her head a soft kiss. “Emrys,” he muttered quietly. “The teleportation charm on my dresser-” He didn’t have finish, the familiar taking off immediately to return promptly with the stone. “Thank you.” </p><p>After turning off the TV, he took the stone in his right hand to rub a clockwise circle with his thumb while concentrating on his room. Within the same second, they were there, and in the much more comfortable position of laying down on the tidily made mattress. Alex picked up the book sitting on his nightstand, and let his guest get some much-needed rest. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>When Naomi woke, she had a small heart attack, forgetting where she was. Alex was passed out beside her, book open on his chest, so… this was his room? Had he carried her? He must be stronger than he looked. Huh. Emrys was still there too, perched on the end of the bed. He stretched his wings. “I don’t suppose you could show me where the bathroom is, Sweetheart.” </p><p>While she hadn’t been expecting any sort of response, the crow jumped down to hop into the hallway, then paused to look back at her. “Smart bird,” she muttered, and followed him two doors further down. </p><p>The bathroom was much like the rest of the house that she’d seen thus far, tidy and sparse, with one odd exception- there was no mirror anywhere. Not that it was really needed to use the toilet, but the woman couldn’t recall of even hearing of a bathroom without one. Weird. </p><p>Emrys hopped back to the bedroom with her, she now aware of the bright sunlight trying to break through from around the curtains. </p><p>What time was it? The brunette looked around for her phone, but quickly realized it was probably still downstairs in her bag. Luckily, the staircase was an easy find. </p><p>The crow continued to follow her, mostly flying around her path, her bag still sitting beside the couch. “Oh,” Naomi realized, her gaze landing on the animal. “I bet you’re hungry. I know I am.” It was just after eleven. “Think Alex would mind if I raided the fridge?” </p><p>Emrys cawed twice and flew off towards the kitchen. Alex had mentioned the night before that the bird didn’t have or need any sort of special diet, although peanuts were a favorite. Crows were scavengers; could and would eat anything, really. </p><p>“Maybe I can repay him for dinner and make breakfast,” she muttered, noticing eggs and a few vegetables in the fridge. She just hoped he wasn’t planning on using them for something else. It had been a long time since she’d tried to cook anything; this could really go either way. “What do you think, Emrys?” </p><p>The crow had obtained and opened a canister of peanuts and was going to town on it, paying her no mind. </p><p>She took a breath and prayed she didn’t destroy the kitchen. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Alex woke up just before she was done, and gratefully, smiled at the sight of her frying up the omelets. “You didn’t have to go through all that, but I’m glad you did,” he told her. “I thought you said you couldn’t cook.” </p><p>“You haven’t eaten it yet,” she replied, dropping the second slightly charred one on a plate. “I was just hoping you wouldn’t get mad at me for using your kitchen.” </p><p>“As long as you know what you’re doing with it, that’s fine,” he replied, going into the fridge for drinks. </p><p>“Well… That’s a little debatable…” </p><p>“They look fine to me,” he chuckled, and poured out some more iced tea for them both. “What time do you have to be at work today?” </p><p>“Ugh. Three. I forgot I’d be making you drive me back.” </p><p>“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” he told her, the two of them sitting together on two of the stools around the kitchen island. “These don’t take too long to eat, and I assume you want to stop at your apartment-” she nodded “-and we should make it to the store with some time to spare.” </p><p>“I don’t know about the ‘time to spare’ part, but I do appreciate it.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>There was still twenty minutes till Naomi’s shift when they drove into the parking lot. Alex was good enough not to gloat, but did offer, “You’re welcome to come over tonight too, if you like. I certainly understand if you’re missing your own space.” </p><p>Big, pretty house with cute pet or tiny-ass lonely apartment. Tough call. Not. “I wouldn’t mind, but isn’t that a huge inconvenience for you? I mean to drive out and-” </p><p>“I’m offering, so I don’t mind any of that. I like having you around.” </p><p>“I like having you around…” </p><p>“But?” he gently inquired. </p><p>“But this is so crazy, isn’t it? Maybe it is just me, but like… no one gets along this well right from the start.” </p><p>“It would seem at least two people do,” was the logical reply. “I haven’t overanalyzed it. I like spending time with you and would like to keep spending time with you for as long as you’ll let me.” </p><p>She stared at him in disbelief. Neither of her past boyfriends had ever told her how they felt while still giving her room to voice otherwise. But was he telling the truth or was it an act? “I’ll probably be pretty wiped tonight, just go right to bed. But… I wouldn’t mind another kiss before I go face the masses,” she flushed. </p><p>“Certainly doable,” he replied with a small smile. This kiss was softer than the first one, but no less sweet. And Alex really didn’t seem angry about her response. Huh. </p><p>Maybe both Liam and Kathy were right. Naomi didn’t pick healthy relationships, but it really felt like this one had come and found her. Alex was steadily turning into one of the kindest, most understanding people she knew. Stewart, Sam, hell, even Liam had never been so down-to-Earth and logical. And she could feel herself steadily falling for that calm acceptance. </p><p>She just hoped it didn’t cost her a friendship. </p><p>But seven months later, she was still seeing Alex, and Liam was still mad about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right, Naomi, ‘fess up- who is he?”</p><p>The woman in question looked up from her book and sandwich to the two women who’d just come into the break room. Laura and… shoot. What was her name? Her work apron was clasped in her hand, along with the nametag pinned to it. “Sorry, what?” </p><p>“The guy you’re seeing,” Laura spoke again, the two now helping themselves to a seat with her at the small square table. </p><p>“It’s <em>so</em> obvious,” the other newcomer added. “We thought it might be Liam, but we just saw him making out with Amy, so they didn’t break up. Oh! Unless you’re the sweet stuff on the-Ow!”</p><p>Her friend had elbowed her. “Can it, Mo; I doubt Naomi’s like that. Are you?” she asked the third woman now. </p><p>“No,” she deadpanned, very much wanting to get back to her book. It was one Alex had recommended, and she was <em>loving</em> it. Not to mention she barely knew these two and was very much not interested in sharing her personal life with them. </p><p>“I didn‘t think so,” Laura smiled, probably trying to seem friendly. “So, who is he? Does he work here? Or, is it, um, ‘she?’”</p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude, but I really don’t see how it’s any of your business,” Naomi stated, and lowered her gaze back to the pages, hoping that was enough to make them go away. </p><p>“What, you ashamed of him?” Mo poked. </p><p>“Of course not,” she replied, but kept her gaze down. Alex was one of the most wonderful and understanding people she knew. To someone she wanted to talk to, she could go on about him all day, probably. They’d just… everything fell together so easily when she was with him. The world made more sense. And they’d only known each other less than a year. </p><p>Madness, really. </p><p>“Does he work here? At least tell us that.” </p><p>“…No,” Naomi managed, temper rising. <em>‘I need my job, I need my job….’</em> she repeated mentally, listing off the many bills and loans she still had to pay off. Ugh, when had money become such a massive problem?</p><p>“Well, now you <em>have</em> to tell us about him, since we can’t guess now!” Laura laughed. “Most people like bragging about their significant others, you know.” </p><p>“…He’s a private person.” </p><p>“Well, shit, I’m not asking the size of his dick; I’m just curious to know about him.” </p><p>Finally, Naomi looked up. “Why? We barely know each other, so why is who I’m dating so damn important to you?”</p><p>The women’s cheerful expressions soured immediately. “We’re just trying to be friendly, but if that’s how you’re going to be, then you go fuck off too, Bitch,” Laura drawled, and the two gratefully left again. </p><p>“Yeah, <em>I’m</em> the bitch,” Naomi spoke under her breath- and heard a snort behind her. “Lacey,” she realized, surprised at her coworker sitting at another small table behind her. A tall redhead that had started a couple months ago. She wasn’t unfriendly, exactly, but really didn’t go out of her way to talk to others. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you come in.” </p><p>“You were trying to ignore the Gossip Twins, it’s all good,” the other woman chuckled. “They just want to know everything about everyone. Bothering someone while they’re reading is just rude.” </p><p>“Agreed.” </p><p>“But… can I ask what you’re reading? I love books; I’m always looking out for new ones.” </p><p>“Oh, sure,” she replied, marking her spot and handing it over. “I’m usually more of a ‘wait for the movie’ type of person, but my boyfriend assured me it’d be worth my time, and so far, it so is.” </p><p>Lacey laughed, handing it back. “I’ve read that one too, and it’s so much better than any movie they could make. You’ll cry at the end- I know I did.” </p><p>“Good to be warned,” Naomi chuckled back. “Thanks.” Her phone went off then, and she smiled, seeing a text from Alex. </p><p>‘Are you free tonight?’ </p><p>‘I got a day shift today, out at five,’ she wrote back. ‘What are you thinking?’ </p><p>He started typing back almost as soon as the message was sent. ‘Just the usual. I’ll make dinner, you’re welcome to bring a couple movies… I have to ask, have you started that book?’ </p><p>She snorted. ‘I’m just over halfway through already. You’ll make a reader of me yet.’ </p><p>‘You like it, then?’ She could almost feel him brightening. </p><p>‘I do. I’d love to come over. I’ll toss a coin and see if my car starts.’ </p><p>‘Let me know if it doesn’t,’ he replied, and she practically heard the accompanying sigh. He was pretty well off and had offered a new car, but she just couldn’t accept a gift like that from him. ‘Arrangements can be made, and simply, so don’t worry.’ </p><p>Naomi smiled. ‘Okay. I have to be getting back; see you tonight.’ </p><p>‘Looking forward to it.’ </p><p>“That was him, wasn’t it?” Lacey guessed as the brunet woman stood. “I swear, you were practically glowing the entire time you were typing.”</p><p>“Yeah,” was the reply, feeling herself flush. “It was.” </p><p>“Well, if he’s that good for you, you should really hang onto him.” </p><p>“…I’m trying to,” she returned. Alex would gladly pay all her debt and ask nothing in return if she only said the word, was an amazing cook, understood what boundaries were, but… he’d been kind of distant lately. It worried her. “I guess we’ll see. It was good talking to you; I gotta get back.” </p><p>“Same here. Good luck.” </p><p>“Thanks. I think we’ll both need it. Is it me, or are customers really stupid today?” </p><p>“Oh, Sweetie; it is totally not just you,” the redhead laughed, and the two went to clock back in. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Naomi’s car miraculously got her out to Alex’s house, a good half hour from the edge of the city. But going off the noises it was making by then, she was sure she’d be asking the man for a ride back to her apartment. </p><p>That in itself was fine, she was sure enough Alex genuinely didn’t mind and she loved riding his motorcycle with him, but the last thing she needed was another repair bill- if the mechanic would even look at it. </p><p>Things to worry about later. </p><p>Stepping into the large home, she found it already filled with delicious smells and the sweetest of crows flying up to meet her. Letting Emrys land on her shoulder, she followed those smells to the kitchen. Alex didn’t appear to have noticed her yet, the raven headed man moving about the space with single-minded focus. Not wanting to startle him too badly, she lightly knocked on the door frame. </p><p>“Yes, I know you’re there, sorry, I just need a moment,” he spoke, azure eyes on what was presumably a recipe book. For all the delicious things he’d made so far, Naomi had never seen him use one before. Was today something important she’d forgotten, came the thought in horror. They hadn’t really been keeping track of anniversaries as the months passed, and it wasn’t her birthday or anything… Something important to him, maybe? Or it could be as simple as he wanted to try something new. As far as food went, Naomi was happy to be his guinea pig. </p><p>He added a couple more pinches from a few spice bottles, put them back in a wooden box, and closed the book before going over to greet the woman with a hug and kiss. He was a little shorter than herself, and it had been a little odd at first, but now it was just one more thing unique to the man she’d come to care for so much. “You have good timing; I’m almost done,” he told her. </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt.” </p><p>“Not at all. As said, I’m almost done. Go make yourself comfortable; what would you like to drink?” </p><p>“Whatever you have. I’m not feeling picky. Just hungry.” </p><p>“That will be remedied momentarily, I assure you.” </p><p>“I don’t doubt it.” She gave him another kiss and went to settle in the living room, happy to kick off her shoes. Hm. “Do I have time to change?” Naomi called over then, remember the few pieces of more comfortable clothing she had upstairs. </p><p>“Of course,” came the reply, and the brunette wasted no further time getting herself into a loose sweater and soft pair of pajama pants. No bra. Perfection. </p><p>Alex had everything out by the time she returned, even one of the movies she’d left there one time cued up and ready to play. “Okay, I’m just gonna ask,” the dark-eyed woman finally decided to voice. “Is today something special I forgot?” </p><p>He arched an eyebrow. “If you forgot, so did I. I just thought you’d like a nice dinner after work.” </p><p>“…Oh. Okay. Thank you. It smells delicious,” she smiled again, taking a seat beside him on the couch. It still bewildered her that he even allowed eating in such a nice room. One did have to be on their guard though, with a literal scavenger in the room. Emrys was <em>sneaky</em>. </p><p>“I hope you like it.” </p><p>Naomi loved it. Loved the food, loved the company, the atmosphere… As the movie ended, she sat back against her boyfriend, scrolling through his cell phone. “Bored?”</p><p>“We’ve been over my attention span,” he replied only, not looking from the screen but wrapping an arm around her. Apparently, someone didn’t do too well sitting in front of the TV for more than a couple hours or so. </p><p>The woman bit her lip now, getting an idea. Every time they’d had sex so far, he’d been the one to initiate. But… it had been a couple weeks. With autumn in full swing, she was busy getting as many shifts as she could, but even when she was here, Alex seemed… not disinterested, but definitely distracted. </p><p>Time to see just how distracted. She leaned over to lay a few kisses along his jaw, happy with the little groan that left him, but his blue eyes remained on the phone screen. Odd. <em>‘Is he messing with me?’</em> she wondered. Trying again, she leaned over for several more kisses, this time trailing down his neck. Another small noise, a bite to his lip; but still, his eyes didn’t look away. </p><p>Naomi was starting to feel insulted. Granted, it hadn’t been much work so far, but getting Alex to have sex with her usually wasn’t this much of a chore. <em>‘He’s gotta be messing with me,’</em> the brunette decided. <em>‘Seeing just how far I’ll go.’</em></p><p>Undeterred, she lifted herself up to straddle his lap, arms on either side of his head. Looking startled, he blinked at her. “Hi.” </p><p>The woman didn’t respond, arms wrapping around his neck and leaning in to take a deep kiss from him. He was responding instantly, and a smile crossed her lips when she heard the phone hit the floor and felt his arms wrap her waist. “Teach you to ignore me,” she breathed. </p><p>“That… wasn’t my intention, but you really shouldn’t reward bad behavior.” </p><p>“Oh, then I’ll just go upstairs,” she replied indifferently, beginning to stand, but he pulled her back sharply, startling her into a short shriek. </p><p>“Sorry. Too hard?” </p><p>“Just… unexpectedly hard. It’s okay. Do you, um, want to down here?” she asked as the phone on the floor went off. “Don’t you even think about answering that.” </p><p>“And if it’s important?” </p><p>She sighed then, slipping off his lap to her previous spot while he leaned over the side of the couch for the device. Just what was his problem tonight? Normally, if they were that far along, no matter who it was, he’d say ‘fuck it’ and well… you know. Was… Maybe he was thinking about breaking up, and just hadn’t gotten the courage to do so yet. The thought depressed her. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I have to go for a bit,” he spoke then. “You’re welcome to stay the night, if you like.” </p><p>“Should I?” she asked angrily. “Or should I just go?” </p><p>He stared at her, confused, but then it was like a light switched on in his head. That happened with him a lot too. “If you think I’m trying to distance myself from you, I’m not,” he said then, placing a hand over her own. He was always so warm. “I know I mentioned this sort of thing happens to me a lot.” </p><p>He had, but… why did it feel like something else was going on? “You did,” she spoke out loud, squeezing his hand. “I’m… just stressed, I guess.” </p><p>“Hopefully, I won’t be more than an hour or so, and then I’m all yours.” </p><p>Naomi managed a small smile, petting the bird now perched in her lap. “I’m holding you to that.” </p><p>“Good. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He gave her a kiss and went on his way.</p><p>&amp;</p><p>There was no emergency. Alex had asked Arden to call him if things started getting heated between them. Having a mind reader nearby was helpful at times, but having sex with his girlfriend… as much as he wanted to, the prospect was getting, well, not dangerous, but just far enough from ideal that it would be better if it didn’t happen. </p><p>One does not snack on one’s significant other. </p><p>It wouldn’t hurt her, no, not if done correctly, but mixing business and pleasure (so to speak) was a slippery slope. He was getting to the point where he had to either tell her or technically start cheating on her. He just… had no idea where to start. </p><p>Rather than endue another lecture from Arden, Alex rode around the area, attempting to clear his head enough to try and think of a way to at least start the harrowing conversation.</p><p>She’d either believe him or she wouldn’t. And even if she did, she wouldn’t stay. No one in their right mind would subject themselves to such a life. </p><p><em>‘Are you calling your mother crazy?’</em> Arden inquired mentally. </p><p>Alex’s eyes narrowed, but didn’t respond to the vampire. As said, the other’s mind reading and telepathy was helpful, it also came with drawbacks, and he was not in the mood for this bullshit. He continued to drive the motorcycle until the gas level threatened to be a problem, and finally let himself head back to his house, hoping Naomi was asleep. </p><p>Mercifully, she was. Passed out on the couch with Emrys, TV still playing. She often fell asleep like that. He pulled a blanket over her and went up to the bedroom. </p><p>He really had no idea how to go about this.</p><p>Naomi had captured his attention from their first meeting, and the feeling seemed mutual, but… she was religious. Never missed a Sunday mass if she could help it. But despite that, she completely and totally believed in the supernatural; ghosts, werewolves, specters, vampires… demons. She just didn't know she was dating one.</p><p>He knew she was noticing something was wrong with him, knew she knew he was evading the issue, but also seemed to be waiting for him to approach her on it. Naomi was the epitome of patience itself, but Alex was sure even she had a breaking point. Of course, the easiest solution was to just break up with her, spare her altogether. </p><p>Another sigh. "That's really what I should do. Even if I told her, she wouldn't believe me. ‘Oh, by the way, Naomi, I’m an incubus, that’s what I’ve been so worried about since, obviously, you’re going to sprint in the opposite direction I’m in.’” He scoffed at himself. “Who would believe their boyfriend's claim that he was a demon, really?" He let himself fall backward to fall onto the mattress. "Not a soul," he muttered.</p><p>A sound caught his attention. His head jerked up, hearing a gentle tapping in the otherwise silent house. It was coming from the hallway… Soundlessly, he stood and walked to the doorway.</p><p>Much to his dismay, there stood Naomi, the source of the noise, typing away at her touch-screen phone. So stunned was Alex, he couldn't bring himself to even ask her what she was doing, but she soon answered the unasked question, reading from the device. "’An incubus is a demon in male form who, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have intercourse with them. An incubus may pursue sexual relations with a woman in order to father a child. Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death."’ Her dark eyes looked over at him, expression unreadable. "Is this what you've been so worried about?"</p><p>His own azure gaze darted between up at her and down at the phone. "…Yes." Thanks so much, Wikipedia.</p><p>"Want to tell me how much of this is true?" she asked, nodding to the device herself.</p><p>He took a breath. "To a point, all of it."</p><p>"…All of it," she repeated, seemingly trying to wrap her head around the information, probably only because she'd heard the man muttering to himself. "I find that strange, since we've been together months now, and I feel fine. And you said-"</p><p>"I wouldn’t do that to you, and despite all appearances, I'm still… young. I'm just reaching the age in which that life… becomes real." He'd actually reached that age the middle of last month; he just had been holding back with every ounce of strength he had within himself. </p><p>"…Is this why you're so sweet and thoughtful? You just know how to sweet talk?"</p><p>“No, I'd actually gotten pretty low marks in that class- you just bring it out in me. Naomi, if I played the game many others of my species do, that would have ended when you left that first morning, and we would've never come here to my house.” </p><p>The woman seemed to be calming at each prompt answer, but was still clearly on edge, trying to wrap her head around the fact that this conversation was actually happening.</p><p>"So this kid thing isn't… the only reason you're with me?"</p><p>"No, not even close," he told her, his tone plain in saying how absurd that was. “Do you really think I would go through this explanation if I didn’t love you?"</p><p>She seemed to consider it. "…Probably not."</p><p>"I know this can’t be an easy thing to hear. But keeping this from you just didn’t seem- it’s not right,” he corrected himself. “Even if it’s what I’ll need to do to survive, it’s… it’s still cheating on you.” </p><p>Her eyes lowered to her phone again. "So, this 'eating people' thing-"</p><p>"Not 'eating people,’” Alex was quick to cut in. “Only borrowing a little energy. The more times a human… lies with one of us, so to speak, and is being fed off of, the weaker they become, and eventually will die."</p><p>"So… you can control it?"</p><p>"Yes. I would never put you in that sort of danger." And if he couldn't, he'd get away from her as fast as his legs would carry him.</p><p>She managed a weak smile, but her phone was being gripped pretty tightly. </p><p>Alex dared to continue. "We are demons, and I'm not asking for your immediate trust. I had hoped, though, that because we've known each other, you might give me some of your time before dismissing me completely."</p><p>"How do you mean?"</p><p>He bit his lower lip. This path could scare her even further rather than assist, but it was the only way he could see this situation even possibly ending well. "It's probably early in our relationship to ask this, but… Would you like to meet my parents?"</p><p>Her brow furrowed. "Why?"</p><p>"They could certainly give you… perspective, if nothing else."</p><p>"Are they… um…?"</p><p>"I inherited my genes from my father. Demons always breed demons. Mom’s human, but… I really can’t believe you’re still listening to me.” </p><p>Another weak smile. “I’ve only known you seven months, but as far as I can tell, you’re not the type to be muttering nonsense in the middle of the night on the off-chance I’d be listening. You’ve always been logical. If that’s all an act, I don’t know, but… I think I’m still just kind of in shock, you know?” </p><p>“Understandable. Mom is human, she’s… a blood bond.” </p><p>“You mean… like, to a vampire?” </p><p>Alex took a deep breath. How was she not running away? Was it just that endless curiosity? Gathering all information possible before processing? “Yes. I told you there was a good reason Arden didn’t shake your hand when you met, I just wasn’t at liberty to talk about it.” </p><p>“Arden’s… he’s a vampire?” </p><p>“Him, Anna and Lonan, yes.” </p><p>Naomi leaned back against the wall. Alex’s friend, Arden, had two lovers, and she’d been floored that three such different personalities could work together so well.  “Which… one is she bonded to?” </p><p>“Lonan, currently. Anna before then, but Lonan needs practice controlling himself the most, since he’s the youngest. Only been turned a little over a year.” </p><p>“…Oh. I’m… gonna go sit down.” </p><p>“Would you prefer to be alone?” </p><p>She half-turned from her short walk into the bedroom. “No.” </p><p>Alex followed, and sat beside her on the bed, purposefully putting a few inches between them. “…You’re really twenty-eight?” her soft voice asked. </p><p>He barely heard her. “Yes.” </p><p>“…And your parents?” </p><p>“Look my age but are very much not my age. Mom’s forty-five and Dad’s… um, two hundred and forty.” </p><p>Her head jerked to him again. “Two hundred… Wow. I think I’m afraid to ask about Arden and Anna.” </p><p>“They’re about the same age as Dad. They met… um, it’s kind of a long story. And not really mine to tell. They’re only about five minutes from here, actually.” </p><p>“Okay.” She took a breath. "To live so long… Your mother must be very understanding."</p><p>There seemed to be hope. "You would like to meet them?"</p><p>Naomi thought about it for a few moments, but finally gave a nod.</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Naomi had thought Alex’s house was impressive, but the house he brought her to two nights later… <em>‘Can this even be called a house?’</em> she wondered. <em>‘This is easily a mansion.’</em></p><p>“Is something wrong?” the raven head carefully asked. </p><p>Right. She probably shouldn’t be staring. “It’s… I’ve seen <em>hotels smaller than this.”</em> </p><p>He scoffed, smirking at the comment. “Yeah. Dad… has interesting logic,” was the reply, opening the door. It wasn’t locked? “I’m sure you’ll understand when you meet him.” </p><p>Not sure how to respond, Naomi gave an uncertain nod and stepped over the threshold. Given how large the house and manicured the yard, she figured the inside would be much of the same, but this didn’t look like the house of some super-wealthy individual, aside from the size. </p><p>There was <em>color</em>. The walls were a warm brown, and the carpet running down the long staircase had splashes from all over the rainbow, as did the throw rug at the entryway. Photographs she couldn’t quite make out hung in patterns on the walls, and… Oh. It sounded as if their hosts were very busy with… each other. </p><p>“I should have seen that coming,” Alex sighed.  “Please wait here and please don’t think we’re all perverts like my father. Believe that you don't want to follow me.”</p><p>"Couldn't we just, um, wait?" Naomi asked, flushing darkly. “I mean, interrupting is kind of… rude?” </p><p>Her boyfriend was unfazed. "You want to listen to them for a few hours?"</p><p>"A few… hours? How do you know they'll be that long?"</p><p>"Couldn't exactly leave when I was a baby,” he sighed, already on his way up the stairs. </p><p>Naomi watched him go, then heard some movement, like paper, in the next room. Curious, she ventured forward, but nearing the doorway, took a step back with a barely audible gasp. A child, she was pretty sure, but a child with some very distinctive features. Other than the mop of raven hair, her skin was an ashy gray color, and bone-hued horns just barely jutted out from said mop. She was in one of those dress-up princess outfits, and appeared to be coloring until a pair of crimson eyes and a bright smile noticed her entry. “Hi! You’re N’omi, right? I’m David, and I’m a girl today!” </p><p>Of course. Alex had mentioned a younger sibling a few times; a curious, chatty little thing that loved to switch pronouns and color. “It’s nice to meet you, David,” she smiled. “Did your mom and dad tell you we were coming over?” </p><p>“Uh-huh!” she laughed. “Daddy said Alex was gonna make dinner ‘n bring you cause you really like each other ‘n he wanted you to meet us!” </p><p>The sugar-coated version. Well, David was only six. “That’s right,” Naomi smiled back. “I really am excited to spend time with all of you.” </p><p>Those round, red eyes widened in awe. “Will you color with me?” </p><p>“Sure. What are you working on?”</p><p>“Horses! Aren’t they pretty?” </p><p>“They are. You’re really good at this,” she added, noting that she very nearly always stayed in the lines. </p><p>“That’s cause I can’t go out and play with other people yet, so I color a lot. Hi, Alex!” she suddenly perked, looking past the woman. “Why’d you make Mommy and Daddy stop playing? They really like that game.” </p><p>Alex was now leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. “Because it’s rude to ignore your guests. And I am sorry,” he added to his girlfriend. “I’d thought this one was going to be elsewhere tonight, or I would have warned you.” </p><p>“It’s okay!” David chimed before the woman could. “Daddy said she’d prolly be scared, so I should just be really nice to her- like I wouldna been,” was the add with a roll of red eyes. </p><p>“In any case, I’m going to start dinner,” the older sibling replied. “You’re welcome to stay here if you like, Naomi; you two seem to be having fun.” </p><p>“We are,” she replied. “David’s very sweet.” </p><p>“You’ll help me color?!” the child exclaimed in awe. </p><p>“If that’s all right with you, yes.” </p><p>“Yes! Yes! All my crayons are in this bag here- we can use <em>all</em> of them.” </p><p>“All of them, huh? These are gonna be some colorful horses.” </p><p>“I have dinosaurs, too,” David sagely informed her. “Momma said no one knows what they really looked like, so you can make them whatever color you want!” </p><p>“Wow, your momma sounds really smart,” she smiled along. </p><p>“I get by,” a new tone chuckled, and the two looked up to see another woman had entered, a woman who indeed appeared no older than herself, long raven hair in a loose ponytail… and shared a lot of features with her children- they looked just like her. “Nina Mitchell,” she spoke, holding out her hand to the visitor as she rose. “Such a pleasure to finally meet you, Naomi.” </p><p>“Likewise,” she replied, taking the appendage. </p><p>“Did Alex already make his way to the kitchen?” </p><p>“Um, I think so, yeah.” </p><p> “Unfortunately, he hasn’t told us very much about you,” the older woman spoke then, taking a spot with the two on the floor. </p><p>“Oh, well, probably because there isn’t much to tell,” the brunette nervously laughed.</p><p>“He tells me!” David announced. “Alex always talks about your eyes ‘n hair ‘n how comphy you are to sit with ‘n that you’re the kindestest person ever!” </p><p>“D-Does he?” Naomi managed, flushing hard. “That’s very sweet of him.” </p><p>“Whatta you like about him?” the child decided to question then. </p><p>“Oh. Um, lots of things. He listens when people talk… doesn’t take attitude from anyone… and that extraordinary cooking ability doesn’t hurt,” she chuckled, the blue-eyed woman with her. </p><p>“It’s so-“ David started again, then sat as if she’d been stunned. “Momma, Daddy an’ Alex are whisper-fighting again.” </p><p>“I know, Sweetie, but-“ A very loud crash sounded from further in the house. Nina sighed. “Please excuse me,” she spoke, standing, and left the room. </p><p>Naomi blinked after her. </p><p>“Alex gets angry with Daddy a lot,” David explained. “But he says Daddy asks for it, which is weird. Why would a person ask to be kicked into the hall?” </p><p>“Kicked?” Naomi repeated. </p><p>“Yeah!” she replied, jumping up and taking hold of the other’s hand to pull her out into the hall. Damn, this kid was <em>strong</em>.</p><p>Nina was just around the corner, gaze focused further down the hall, where a lanky brunet man was pushing himself up off the floor. Oh. A <em>tall</em> lanky brunet man. At least six foot. Alex’s father? Physical genes had definitely come from Nina.</p><p>“Alex, don’t you think that was a touch of an over-reaction?” the man spoke to an open doorway- out of which flew a paring knife to embed itself in the wall, right next to aforementioned brunet’s face. </p><p>“Toru, can’t you go one evening without pressing buttons?” Nina sighed as he approached her.</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to!” he defended himself. “I was actually seeing if he needed any help, but a suppose hard kicking and knife-throwing is his way of saying ‘no.’ I do hope he hasn’t shown that awful side of himself to you, my dear one,” he smiled at the younger woman. </p><p>“I… didn’t even know he could throw a knife, let alone that well,” Naomi managed. </p><p>“It’s just at Toru,” Nina spoke up. “The two of them, even when not meaning to, tend to get on each other’s nerves very quickly.” </p><p>“…Who I assume is his father?” </p><p>“Oh yes, of course, please forgive my horrible manners. My name is Toru Marshall, and yes, I’m Alex’s father. Whether he likes it or not!” he called over his shoulder. </p><p>“Unbelievable,” the raven-headed woman sighed, eyebrow arched. “The most mature one is the six-year-old.” </p><p>“I don’ make Momma mad!” David stated proudly, making the adults laugh. </p><p>“Why don’t we go back to the den and let Alex work his magic in peace,” Nina suggested, and Naomi found herself immediately being pulled back in the direction of the space. “David, be gentle with Naomi, okay?” </p><p>“Yes, Momma!” the child called back, and the yanking was simmered to an urged pull. That kid really was strong. Was it because she was still young, or… She recalled her boyfriend’s stronger-than-usual pull from the previous night. But that was the first time he’d ever pulled her that hard, and probably because he was so distracted. And conflicted, if telling her all this had been on his mind. Huh. </p><p>Naomi expected the adults to sit on the couch even as David plopped back down with her coloring book, but surprisingly, the two joined her on the floor, Toru on his stomach while Nina sat, patting a spot next to herself for the visitor to join them. A little bewildered, but loving the scene, she did. </p><p>“Did we already go through pleasantries?” Toru asked. </p><p>“We were having a very nice conversation until your spat interrupted us,” Nina informed him. </p><p>“My sincere apologizes,” he replied to the group. “What were you talking about?” </p><p>“I was tellin’ N’omi what Alex likes about her, ‘n N’omi told me what she likes about Alex,” David recapped as she worked on coloring a page of a horse jumping a fence. “She likes his cooking like we do.” </p><p>“That’s pretty easy to do,” the brunet man chuckled. “He’s been learning since he was your age, you know.” </p><p>“I know. Cause Momma can’t cook and you won’t try ‘n he got sick of take out, which I don’ get.” </p><p>“Because you have the variety,” Nina explained, a little flushed at the bluntness in the child. “Even if it was your favorite food, you’d get sick of it if it was all you ate.” </p><p>Her face scrunched in confusion. “That doesn’t sound right.” </p><p>Naomi knew all too well the words were true. Pizza was and forever would be her favorite food, but there were times when finances had her getting it so often she couldn’t bear to even look at another frozen pizza box. Luckily, and whether intentional or no, Alex had been making sure there was plenty of variety in her diet since they’d started seeing each other. </p><p>She could already smell whatever he was cooking for tonight. It smelled delightful, always did. Definitely wasn’t pizza, and that was perfectly fine. You could always smell the spices, but… Ooo, was that shrimp? If so, then there was pasta and some kind of yummy sauce involved too…</p><p>“N’omi?” </p><p>She blinked as her head jerked to David. “Oh my God, I am so sorry,” she flushed. “My mind wanders sometimes, um, especially… if I’m trying to figure out what Alex is cooking. I didn’t mean-“ </p><p>“You’re fine, Love,” Nina smiled. “He didn’t tell us what he was planning either, but it does smell delicious, doesn’t it?” Naomi nodded sheepishly. “David, why don’t you and Daddy go set the table for him?”</p><p>“Okay, Momma,” the child readily agreed as she stood, Toru groaning a little while he followed suit. </p><p>“He- I’m sorry, she, is very sweet,” Naomi told the remaining woman. </p><p>“She is,” Nina agreed. “I just wish we could let her socialize more.” </p><p>“Be… because of her appearance? Does… that go away with age or something?” </p><p>“Oh no, not at all. But the existing charm I would normally use is too strong for someone so young. I have been trying to configure one that wouldn’t be too powerful, but sadly, no luck yet.” </p><p>“Charm? Like… magic?” </p><p>“Exactly so,” the other woman smiled. “Goodness, Alex didn’t tell you? That child, honestly. Yes, my whole family line is gifted with it, and Alex is no exception. That bracelet he has?” Naomi nodded. She had often wondered about the thin sliver around her boyfriend’s wrist that he was so very reluctant to talk about. “It keeps his appearance as it is, as well as Toru’s thumb ring. David is just too young. But in a few years, we can set her loose on a playground,” she smiled, leaning back on her hands. </p><p>“She’s… homeschooled, then?”</p><p>“At this point, yes, pretty much. But there’s a school she can go to when she’s older.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Mm-hmm. Toru teaches there. A lovely little place. I was so happy Cameron was able to finally get it running. Demons do tend to have a more violent nature, but it’s not a requirement, so to speak, you know?” </p><p>“Y-Yeah… I admit, though, I’m still a little weirded out about the knife thing…” </p><p>“Alex only throws knives at Toru, and if you watch Alex just before he throws one, he’s so not actually aiming for Toru- he just wants him to go away.” </p><p>“So… say that?”</p><p>“Toru’s hearing is very selective. And he doesn’t always realize to what degree he’s being an irritant.” </p><p>“…Ah.” </p><p>“Momma! N’omi! Dinner!” David’s voice rang from the next room. </p><p>Naomi didn’t hesitate to jump up with the other woman, realizing immediately she didn’t know the rest of the house, and followed her out.</p><p>…Why did all of this feel so comfortable, so… normal? Everyone seemed so happy, but… was it a trick? But if it was a trick, for what purpose? </p><p>Ooo… shrimp fettuccini. Please and thank you.</p><p>Naomi paused a half-second to offer her thanks for the meal, figuring that probably wasn’t done as a family here. Alex never had himself, didn’t hinder her- but in the corner of her vision, saw Nina momentarily bow her head as well. Huh. </p><p>“Alex! It’s so good!” David announced. </p><p>“Thank you, but indoor voice, okay?” he reminded his sibling, who nodded while still chewing. </p><p>“Now, Naomi, before we were so rudely interrupted earlier,” Nina spoke up with a light glare to her mate and eldest child. “You were telling us about yourself.” </p><p>“I-I don’t mind, but there really isn’t a lot to tell. I go out with friends from work sometimes, but I mostly just work.” </p><p>“At ‘Leland’s,’ right? I love that store; they have a little of everything. But I don’t have to tell you that, do I?” </p><p>“N-No,” Naomi forced herself to smile. ‘Leland’s’ was a great place to shop- working there was a very different experience. She didn’t want to spoil the mood by mentioning that, though. </p><p>“Where do you play with your friends?” David asked. </p><p>It made her happy that her heart wasn’t jumping into her throat every time she looked at the kid anymore. “Oh, um… We usually go dancing,” she spoke, hoping that was enough information, not wanting to admit being a clubbing lush. That lessened the more she saw Alex, too. She couldn’t visit him if she was nursing a hangover. </p><p>“I like dancing, too! What music?” </p><p>“Whatever’s playing,” the woman shrugged. “I’m not picky.” </p><p>“Will you dance with me later?” </p><p>“Sure, if I haven’t been stuffed full,” Naomi laughed. “I love when Alex cooks,” she added, smiling further at the light flush on the raven head’s cheeks.</p><p>The child was sagely nodding in agreement. “We <em>all</em> do.” </p><p>“See if I ever get you Chinese food again,” Toru muttered in jest, his youngest jerking her head to him in dismay. “What? You just said Alex’s cooking was better,” he spoke, still clearly teasing. </p><p>“I like Chinese food too!” </p><p>“David,” Alex deadpanned. “To cut you off from any type of take out, he’d have to cut himself off, and you should know that’s not fucking happening ever.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah!” the child smiled, and happily continued eating. </p><p>“Language,” Toru drawled to his oldest, who was busy ignoring him.</p><p>The meal continued with much of the same light-hearted banter, but as everyone was finishing up, Nina announced she was taking Naomi back into the den to look at photo albums. </p><p>“Is that really necessary?” Alex asked, now gathering the empty plates. </p><p>“You can help Toru and David with the dishes if you feel your dignity is in jeopardy,” his mother stated, then returned her gaze to the other woman with a bright smile. “Shall we?” </p><p>Naomi glanced to Alex, who still didn’t look happy, but gave a nod. “Okay,” she replied. “Lead the way.” </p><p>She hadn’t exactly gotten a good look at the bookcases lining the back of the room, so she hadn’t noticed that two of them were filled with photo albums, each one carefully labeled with the event or timeframe in which the photos were taken. “You’re very organized.” </p><p>Nina laughed. “I try to be, but there might be a tub or two I still need to sort through. Come sit with me,” she smiled, pulling one and going back over to the couch. Unbelievably curious, Naomi didn’t need and further urging. </p><p> “For the sake of Alex’s sanity, I won’t go as far as baby pictures, but these are preteen and a little older,” the blue-eyed woman continued, opening the album a few pages in. <br/>Naomi knew that scowl instantly. It was on an ashen face with red, pupil-slit eyes, but she’d seen that same scowl under the same mop of raven hair too many times to mistake it. And like his sibling, despite the… odd features, was still pretty adorable. “They could be twins,” she muttered, and Nina laughed. </p><p>“At this age, but I think David here has more of Toru in her. She’s already taller and a bit lankier than Alex was, but how far that’ll go… who can say, you know?” </p><p>“Yeah,” the brunette chuckled. </p><p>“So, how weirded out are you?”</p><p>“H-Huh?” </p><p>“With tonight. This whole situation, actually.” </p><p>She still sounded so kind, so understanding… “Oh. Um, I… don’t know,” Naomi managed. “It is weird to think about, but everything here had just been so <em>normal</em> so far… and… I don’t mean to be offensive, but nothing feels… off, you know?” </p><p>“I definitely, definitely do,” the older woman smiled in a melancholy sort of way. “I grew up knowing all things supernatural were real, my family being magic users, and they weren’t at all happy when I told them I was seeing a demon, and an incubus, no less.” </p><p>“I… when we sat down to dinner, I noticed, um, if I was wrong, I’m sorry-“ </p><p>“I noticed your little blessing too. I don’t mean to sound condescending, but do you know much about the history of the church, or rather, the words that get used?” </p><p>Naomi’s brow furrowed a second. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“For example, the word ‘demon.’ At this point in it’s come to mean a creature with the worst of intentions at all times, and there are times that’s true, but-“ </p><p>“It’s the same as people,” the brunette realized, then immediately tried to amend, “I mean, I don’t-“ </p><p>“As mortals, yes.” </p><p>“Yes. That. That is what I meant. Um, what did it used to mean?” </p><p>“It was a Greek word. ‘Daimon,’ It referred to an entity that could be helpful or malicious. Just like mortals, as you said.” </p><p>“But, um… I’m not sure how to ask this…” </p><p>“Just ask, Love.” </p><p>Nina was still smiling, gaze kind and understanding. Naomi prayed she wasn’t about to insult her. “Is that… accurate?” </p><p>Thankfully, the raven-headed woman kept her smile. “If you’re asking which religion is closest to having it right, I don’t know. Just like everyone else, we can only look at what’s happened historically and go with what makes the most sense to each one of us. There are things even magic users and demons don’t know, you know?” </p><p>Naomi shared a small laugh with her. “I understand what you’re saying, yeah. Um… Even before I met Alex, I was starting to feel out of place at church. I used to rely on the stability there, but… but now, a lot of it just seems so… archaic.” </p><p>“Which denomination is it?” </p><p>“There’s… others?” </p><p>“Oh, you poor sheltered thing!” Nina gasped. “Yes, Love, there is. The faith you know and cherish does not have to go hand-in-hand with backward thinking and, as you said, archaic laws. There are so many other options. I’m fond of one just outside the city myself.” </p><p>“…No one notices you don’t age?” </p><p>“Oh, did I not mention it’s a place for supernatural beings?” </p><p>Naomi blinked, tried to speak, closed her mouth, and opened it again just to close it. She had never been so wonderfully confused. “What?” </p><p>“There are a lot of people who became part of this particular community against their will, and others, like me, who just still have their faith despite the supernatural aspect. I, and a few friends, decided there should be a place for us.” </p><p>“…You founded it?”</p><p>“Technically, it was Toru’s bank account, but yes.” </p><p>Naomi was quiet for a while, letting the information process, looking at the pages of pictures Nina was looking through as well. “How do you… deal with it?” she finally asked quietly, and there was no need for clarification. </p><p>“Admittedly, I did… struggle with it a bit at first, but I find that knowing what’s going on helps a lot.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Well, I already knew that the whole process could be a mental thing, and that’s the only way Toru feeds now; basically dream-hijacking.” </p><p>“Oh. I assumed…” </p><p>“Yeah. Exactly,” Nina smiled. “But it also helps that he tells me when he’s going to feed, which is only once every other month or so. It’s not daily or anything, I swear.” </p><p>Naomi nervously laughed. “That is good to know, and… yeah. I think I’d be willing to try that.” </p><p>“But?” </p><p>“I-it’s not a ‘but,’ exactly, um… what would happen if they didn’t, you know, feed?” Nina glanced towards the kitchen, then back to the other woman. ‘Would they hear?’ she mouthed then.</p><p>“If they’re paying attention,” was the quiet reply. “But no matter. It’s difficult to explain, but essentially, their soul will start to decay. Not die, but cease to exist.” </p><p>“… That’s an awful thing to happen to anyone.” </p><p>“It is.” </p><p>“I like your suggestions. I think they would help. I… really hope they do,” Naomi spoke, voice cracking. “I love Alex so much…” </p><p>No sooner were the words out of her mouth, but he was beside her on the couch, arms wrapped around her, and she couldn’t help but lean into his warmth. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered. “None of this is fucking fair to you.” </p><p>“Or you,” she muttered back. Even with all of this, she still felt so safe and happy with him. “Were you eavesdropping?” </p><p>“Unapologetically, yes.” </p><p>Naomi snorted. “So you heard the stuff your mom was saying about keeping me in the loop?” </p><p>“That’s certainly doable. I don’t deserve you.” </p><p>“That’s too bad, cause you’re stuck with me.” </p><p>“I certainly hope so.” </p><p>“… So, when does this crap start?” she asked then, looking between Alex and Toru, who’d also appeared with David. </p><p>“Well…,” the younger man muttered, now also looking up at his father. It was kind of cute. </p><p>“You’ve been pushing it as it is,” the lighter-toned brunet informed him. </p><p>A low warning growl elicited from his son. </p><p>Toru rolled his green eyes. “Growl all you like; it’s still true. But… I’ll let you wait till tomorrow. If you insist.” </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“Alex, if you’re putting yourself in danger-“ Naomi tried. </p><p>“It’s fine.” </p><p>“Is it?” </p><p>The blue-eyed man leaned back a little to look at her. “Are you pushing this?” </p><p>“Did we not just establish that I much prefer my life with you in it?” she shot right back. </p><p>“Yes, but… I just hit you with all this-“ </p><p>“Knowing you, you’ve been holding off ‘hitting me with all this’ for a lot longer than you should’ve been, and I’m taking Toru’s concern and your guilty look as confirmation. I don’t want you putting your life in danger, especially because of me.” </p><p>“… Would you like to at least take you home first?” </p><p>“Does it take long?” </p><p>Alex looked to Toru again, who replied, “No, not usually.” </p><p>“Then I’ll stay here with Nina and David. If that’s okay,” Naomi immediately realized, not wanting to force her presence on them. “I don’t want to keep you.” </p><p>“Of course it’s okay!” David chirped, and Nina nodded her agreement.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll stay here.” </p><p>Alex kissed her cheek. “All right,” he spoke, and stood to face his father. “Well?” </p><p>Another roll of green eyes, and Toru beckoned him along to go upstairs. Begrudgingly, Alex followed. </p><p>Naomi turned back to Nina. “This is so weird. I don’t want him to hurt himself, and I do still love him… I just wish there was another way.” </p><p>The older woman reached for her hand. “So do they, Love.” </p><p>“…I don’t doubt it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nina and David continued to be pleasant company for the next twenty-two minutes they spent together, until Toru was coming back downstairs. “Where’s Alex?” Naomi asked. </p><p>“Taking a shower,” was the dry reply, plopping down next to his mate. </p><p>“A shower? But I thought it was all mental.” </p><p>“Did not stop him.” </p><p>Naomi thought for a moment, gaze wandering back towards the stairs.<br/>“If you wanted to go reassure him that you’re still here, my dear one, no one, Alex least of all, would object.” </p><p>She didn’t doubt that. It wasn’t a secret Alex was smart, apparently to a degree she hadn’t realized, but never seemed to have much confidence in himself. Now she knew why, at least. He’d probably been certain no one outside his family would care for him once learning this tidbit. </p><p><em>‘I really should be more upset he just had sex with someone, even if it was in their head,’</em> the woman mused even as she stood, but… that Alex needed to do this to survive, that was hardly consent on his end, either. He didn’t want to do it any more than she wanted him to. And that was why she was climbing the stairs. </p><p>It immediately came to her attention again that she didn’t know the house, unsteadily moving forward until she heard the sound of running water. </p><p>The door was closed, but they’d hardly been shy in front of one another in the past. Carefully, not wanting to startle him, she opened the door. “Knock, knock,” she spoke, peering in as they both did in this particular situation. “Alex?” </p><p>The shower curtain was immediately pulled aside just enough for him to look at her. His dark hair normally had a bit of a gravity-defying element; it was always weird to see it flat against his head. “Naomi. I’m-I’m sorry I didn’t come right down, I-“ </p><p>“It’s all right. Toru explained.” </p><p>“Ah. So he was useful for once, was he?” </p><p>The woman snorted. “Why’re you so mean to him? He’s your father.” </p><p>“He’s also a pain in the ass. Sometimes intentionally.” </p><p>Naomi wanted to tell him how lucky he was not only to have his parents in his life, but parents that cared about him, not to have had some variant of being thrown around the system as she had, but this wasn’t the time for that particular lecture. He didn’t know anything about her lack of a family, and she didn’t want him feeling worse. “He is trying to help you, at least.” </p><p>At that, Alex’s lips pursed, but he did admit, “I suppose he is.” </p><p>It was good that he knew that, but that wasn’t why she’d come up here. “I’m sorry if you wanted to be on your own, um-“ </p><p>“I would never turn away your company,” he assured her, turning off the water. </p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to-“ </p><p>“I was about done anyway,” he shrugged, she handing him the nearby towel. “Was there… something you needed?” </p><p>“Just… ugh, I feel so stupid now,” she admitted, feeling herself start to redden. </p><p>Alex smiled, stepping out of the tub, towel now wrapped around himself. “You’re not stupid, so whatever it is, it can’t be,” he informed her. </p><p>“I just… wanted to let you know I was still here,” she managed to mutter, dark eyes darting between him and the floor. </p><p>“See?” his soft tone spoke, a hand to her cheek to lift her gaze again. “Not stupid at all. I’m grateful you’re here- more than you know.” </p><p>Naomi smiled back, her own hand covering his, and then pulled him close. “Oh, you’re all wet,” she realized with a laugh. </p><p>“Damp,” he corrected with a snicker of his own, letting her release him.</p><p>“We should get you some clothes, huh?”</p><p>“Not necessarily.” </p><p>“Oh, no; we are not having sex in your parent’s house.” </p><p>“Why not? They do.” </p><p>“Alex…” </p><p>“All right, all right,” he relented. “I should have something to wear in my room.” </p><p>Naomi cocked her head in interest. “Your room?” </p><p>“I haven’t spent a night in it for a while, but Mom keeps a couple changes of clothes in there for me.” </p><p>That… was beautiful. Both his parents really cared a lot for him. As it should be. </p><p>“Come with?” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>She wasn’t sure what to expect from Alex’s childhood bedroom, but found it pretty similar to the one she was more familiar with at his own house- neat and organized. “Wow, so you’ve just been tidy your whole life, huh?” </p><p>“Not my whole life,” he replied, rustling through a couple drawers. “But most of it, yes. If you’d like to see a normal child’s room, I’d be happy to show you David’s after.” </p><p>“That’s okay,” the woman laughed, sitting down on the bed, but then noticed a small smirk on her boyfriend’s face. “What?” </p><p>“…You just made teenage-me very happy.” </p><p>It took her a minute. “Sitting on your bed, you mean? How does adult-you feel about that?” </p><p>“You made adult-me very happy every day,” he informed her, but she was surprised when he didn’t punctuate the statement with a kiss. He usually did when complimenting her. </p><p>Oh. Was he…? Yeah. He totally was. Alex wasn’t going to actually come near her again until she approached him. He’d probably been joking with her earlier, and whether he was aware of it or not, he probably wouldn’t believe she wasn’t angry until she did. </p><p>Alex was mostly dressed now, but she stood to wrap her arms around his still-bare middle from behind to give his shoulder a kiss. He laid his head against hers, weaving his fingers between her own. “Thank you,” he muttered. </p><p>“Don’t thank me for being a decent human being,” she returned. </p><p>“And what do you plan to do about it?” he asked, turning so she could see the mischief running rampant in his azure eyes. </p><p>Naomi smiled even as she rolled her own dark eyes. He was baiting her. His attitude was definitely back to normal. Good. “We’re still not having sex in your parent’s house.” </p><p>“But this is my room. I’ve always been able to do as I like in here.” </p><p>“…Would they hear us?” she asked, remembering David’s earlier comment about ‘whisper-fighting.’ </p><p>“Just because they have the physical ability to hear doesn’t mean they’ll be actively listening. They’re already distracting each other, in fact.” </p><p>“… And David?” </p><p>“Is coloring. And very used to it.” </p><p>“Oh? Like you were?” </p><p>“Touché,” he replied, but still did give her a kiss before getting a shirt on. “Ready to rejoin the masses?” </p><p>“Um… I thought you said they were…” </p><p>“Mom and Dad are. David, actually, I’m pretty sure-,” he glanced to the door, the child coming in with her crayons and book, “-is headed this way.” </p><p>“So the masses have joined us,” Naomi smiled. </p><p>“I-If that’s okay,” the newcomer mumbled shyly.</p><p>“Of course it is,” the woman told her. “I’d love to color with you some more.” David brightened, and ran over to where Naomi was now sitting on the floor. “You coming or what?” she asked her boyfriend then. </p><p>“Who am I to argue with you two?” he smiled, and sat down with them as well. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>David kept up being happy and chipper as long as she could, but within a couple hours was beginning to yawn her sentences. “I think it’s time for someone to get to bed,” her brother told her. </p><p>“But… I still wanna play…” Her groggy crimson gaze found the woman. “Will you visit again?” </p><p>“Oh, David, of course I will,” Naomi promised. “I’ve had a lot of fun with you today.” <br/>She grinned brightly, and then let Alex take her to her room. </p><p>While she waited for him to get back, Naomi picked up the crayons and set them neatly aside with the books on top of the dresser- and noticed a couple framed photos already sitting there. One seemed to be from when Alex was younger, that scowling ashen face with his mother and… yes, that was Toru, uncharmed. The second included David, smiling brightly, and the third demonic face could only be Alex as well… that adorable scowl was again instantly recognizable, and despite the added features, once she recognized that face as Alex’s real one, couldn’t help but find it pretty cute as well. </p><p>“You really see us as a normal family, don’t you?” the raven head’s voice came then, jolting her head up. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” </p><p>“It’s all right. And yes. I can’t possibly see anything but a normal family. How could I, when all of you clearly care so much for each other?” </p><p>“You… really don’t have a problem with… the whole… demon thing?” </p><p>“Nina pointed out a couple things that I plan to look into, and I might get twitchy about it in the future if I’m having a bad day or something, and I’m sorry if I do, but… it’s something you have to do to survive, and I really can’t bring myself to be mad about that.” </p><p>“…Wow.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“That I’m a demon isn’t even a problem, it’s the type of demon I am, and even that you’re willing to accept. I’m in awe of you, Naomi.” </p><p>She promptly flushed harder than she ever had in her life. </p><p>Alex closed the space between them, holding her close and giving her a kiss. But when he tried to release her, she clung to him and the kiss- and he was at the opposite end of objecting. The kiss deepened, the two clinging to each other while they melted. <br/>His hands slid around her hips, her own snug around his shoulders while his moved forward to unbutton her jeans, mouths never parting until he ventured further into her slickening entrance, making her gasp. </p><p>Her grip on him tightened, leg weakening, and he kept her perfectly steady while her desire climbed. “Yes, yes,” Naomi breathed, legs buckling when he started stroking her clit as well, but her balance never faltered. </p><p>Naomi’s half-lidded gaze saw Alex watching her so intently, almost possessively, reach her peak, and something about that sent her right over the edge, coming all over his hand- and her clothes. </p><p>“Well, we should probably get these off you, huh?” Alex’s heated tone spoke in her ear, and she shivered. </p><p>“You too.” </p><p>“Gladly,” he replied, helping her over to the bed before removing the offending clothing off her, then pulling his own clothes off under her smoldering gaze. </p><p>Naomi reached up to pull him close once more, quickly kissing him again as if their lives depended on it. “Take me,” she breathed. </p><p>“My pleasure,” he returned, moving to do so, and then back again to reach inside the bedside table for a condom.</p><p>She groaned long and low when he pushed inside her, always did, and this time, the back of her mind started to wonder something she couldn’t quite pinpoint. This always felt so different with Alex, but he didn’t look any different than what she knew- </p><p>Then he started moving and all other thoughts instantly sidelined. So full, so good, the aching inside her soothing with every thrust he made, and as his pace picked up, so did her pleasure. </p><p>Neither one of them were much for crying out or anything like that, but the room did fill with heavy breathing, low moans and breathy gasps, growing more and more frequent as they moved. Alex let out a very long breath of air when he came, but they weren’t done. He claimed he could finish four or five times before fatiguing, but they’d only made it to three so far before <em>sh</em>e needed the breather. </p><p>“Still okay?” he asked now, and when she nodded, got another condom. </p><p>He pushed into her again, and Naomi moaned her appreciation. “M-More,” she breathed, and was happily complied with. </p><p>She’d never been with anyone like Alex. Not just physically, though that was the current fore thought in her mind. He was just so <em>intuitive</em>, knew exactly where to go, what to do… A breathy moan escaped her when his tongue lapped up her neck, pace not stalling once. “I’m-I’m-“ </p><p>She came hard around him, not pushing him out, but she could feel the puddle forming underneath her. “Still okay?” </p><p>“…Are you close?” </p><p>“Very.” She could hear how pained he was despite how much he was probably trying to hide it. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Alex picked up his pace again, but as he’d said, it wasn’t for long. He slowed to a few sharp thrusts, and then lowered himself to eliminate any remaining space between them, giving her a soft kiss. “I’ll get off you and clean up in a minute, I promise,” he smiled to her. </p><p>“No rush,” she muttered back, pulling him close to herself again. “None at all.” </p><p>Naomi had planned on starting her research that night, but once cleaned off, emotionally and now physically exhausted, she found it too easy to pass out beside him. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>She woke up before Alex, an event odd enough in itself, though she usually woke at least once a night to use the bathroom, and hadn’t. It had been a long night all around.</p><p>But now, she <em>really</em> had to pee. </p><p>Luckily, she did remember when the bathroom was, and borrowed a robe from a nearby hook to go use it. </p><p>Someone was waiting for her when she got out- making her jump. “I am so sorry,” Nina spoke. “I wasn’t sure if you were up for the day or not, but if you are, you’re welcome to join David and I for breakfast downstairs.” </p><p>“Oh, I, um… thank you,” she managed. </p><p>“And if you like, we can send a runner to your apartment for some fresh clothes” </p><p>“A… runner?” </p><p>“Three vampires live up the road. I think you know them, actually- Oh, we didn’t get that far, did we?”</p><p>“N-No, but… it’s morning. Or does it not work like that?” </p><p>“Sunlight is more of an allergy to them, worse in some more than others. Long story short, we can get fresh clothes if you’d like. Do you have to work today?” </p><p>“Actually, no.” </p><p>“Oh, good! Then there’s no rush. I’ll let you go; sorry to hit you with so much when you’re still groggy, Love,” Nina smiled, and headed back downstairs. </p><p>“N-Not a problem. Thank you,” Naomi spoke after her, and returned to Alex’s room. He was still out cold. And it was still so very early, at least for someone who worked nights. She curled back up with him, he pulled her close even unconscious, and she got a bit more sleep. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>When the dark-haired brunette woke again, she was in the room alone. A clean set of her clothes sat on the bedside table. So someone had been to her apartment? That was a little weird. Maybe it had been Alex. He’d know she’d feel that way. </p><p>She got dressed, visited the bathroom again, and followed the sounds of conversation coming from downstairs. </p><p>“See! See! I told you; Naomi’s awake!” David announced as soon as she was in the den’s entryway. </p><p>“We didn’t think you were lying,” Alex scoffed, on the couch next to his mother, the child playing with some toy horses on an armchair. “Did you sleep well?” he asked the newcomer, now settling down next to him. </p><p>“Yeah. It was nice. Did… you drive all the way to my apartment just to get me clothes? Or was it…?”</p><p>“It didn’t take long,” was the calm reply. </p><p>“My apartment’s over a half hour away!” </p><p>“Not when Alex rides his bike by himself,” David helpfully informed her, the older incubus now looking a little nervous. “He goes ‘Vroom! Vroom!’ and was only gone an hour,” was the add, demonstrating the action with jumping ponies. </p><p>“An hour?” Naomi repeated in dismay to her boyfriend. “How fast were you pushing that motorcycle?” </p><p>“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to,” he advised. </p><p>“Or ones you don’t want to answer, apparently,” she added, eyes narrowing. </p><p>“…Hungry?” </p><p>“Famished.” </p><p>“I’ll fix that,” he assured her, and gave her cheek a quick kiss before exiting the room. </p><p>“Their reflexes are better than ours, so they’re able to make quicker decisions,” Nina told her. “At least, that’s the excuse I keep getting.” </p><p>“But, um… Alex said you’re a blood bond?” </p><p>“Yes, but that’s… Well, Toru usually drives, I don’t really like to, so I suppose I also don’t see the attraction in speeding through traffic. I wish Alex didn’t.” </p><p>“You and me both. Where is Toru, anyway?” she realized. </p><p>“Still asleep. He stays up fairly late, so sleeps in fairly late.” </p><p>“I guess so. I thought I was a night owl.” </p><p>Nina smiled. “He should surface in an hour or so.” </p><p>The kid started to laugh. </p><p>“David, are you laughing at Alex?”</p><p>“He’s funny!” </p><p>“He’s being rude.” </p><p>“And funny!” </p><p>“Alex… is in the kitchen, isn’t he?” Naomi asked. “Can you both hear that far?” </p><p>“Be it fortunate or not with this one,” the blue-eyed woman replied pointedly to the still-giggling child. </p><p>The younger woman snorted. It wasn’t news to her that sarcasm was her boyfriend’s favorite form of communication, and had probably said something about the time of day his father woke at. And while she couldn’t hear into the kitchen, she could hear someone coming downstairs shortly thereafter- someone with slow, heavy steps that would certainly fit a six-foot groggy male. </p><p>Toru slowly shuffled in, giving Naomi a start- whether or not it was his practice to have his charm on in his own house she didn’t know, but he was definitely too groggy now to have thought of it, and she hadn’t been expecting that. </p><p>And he made a straight line for his mate, curling beside her on the couch and closing his eyes again. “The poor thing’s never been very good with waking up,” Nina explained. “Sorry if he startled you.” </p><p>“A little, but only really because I wasn’t expecting it. I’m… not sure Alex is going to appreciate how curious I’m getting about him.” </p><p>“That one did start wearing a charm as soon as he was old enough, but… I think that was because he didn’t think he’d find acceptance as he really is.” </p><p>“Not… even with other demons?” </p><p>Nina took a breath. </p><p>“That’s a long, complicated explanation, isn’t it?” Naomi lightly laughed. </p><p>“There are a lot of… assumptions among demons, and a very strict hierarchy- which incubi and succubi are at the very bottom of. There’s further division between those that live here and those that live in the levels, and even more between the different Levels, so yes, it gets very complicated.” </p><p>Before Naomi could ask what ‘Levels’ meant, Alex reappeared with a plate of blueberry pancakes. “The short version is that nobody likes us,” he stated, giving them to his girlfriend before retaking his spot. </p><p>“That’s also the oversimplified version, and you know it,” the older woman added in a warning tone. </p><p>“Alex, quit pissing off your mother,” Toru spoke, but otherwise still appeared unconscious. </p><p>“Huh,” Naomi noted. “That’s where you get it.” </p><p>Alex’s brow furrowed. “Get what?” </p><p>“Talking in your sleep,” she replied, taking another delicious bit of pancake. </p><p>“I… do that? I mean…” </p><p>“You totally do. Usually you’re just complaining about Arden or someone named Marie, but- What?” she asked when he hid his face in his hands. “Do I want to know who Marie is?” </p><p>“Alex’s girl friend!” David piped up cheerily.</p><p>“Sorry, <em>what</em>?” </p><p>“That is <em>not</em> what it sounds like,” Alex quickly spoke up. </p><p>“Then I suggest you explain what it really is. Very. Quickly.” </p><p>“I’ve known Marie since we were teenagers. We <em>used to</em> see each other, but we’re still friends. Was that what you meant, David? That she’s a girl and she’s my friend?” </p><p>The kid nodded, clearly confused at the happenings. “Yeah. What else would I mean? I didn’t mean to make you mad, Naomi. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay, David,” the woman smiled in relief, and Nina promising to explain later. “I’m just glad it got sorted out before it turned into something bigger.” </p><p>“M-Me too. It’s okay now? </p><p>“It is.” </p><p>“Do… you wanna meet my ponies?” </p><p>“I’d love to.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>They ended up staying a few more hours, Alex saying then that he wanted to get back to his own house. “And what for?” Toru asked. “We’re having a lovely time here, aren’t we?” </p><p>“Oh, because Spheres and Levels fucking forbid I have some time alone with Naomi,” his eldest had bitten back, and his father had promptly admonished him for swearing again. </p><p>“You’ll visit again, right, Naomi?” David asked, clearly still concerned about the misunderstanding earlier. </p><p>“How could I not?” she’d informed the kid. “I’ve had so much fun here.” </p><p>David had immediately brightened. </p><p>Now, in Alex’s car over the motorcycle he preferred (as things had been ify between them on the way over), Naomi asked, “David really doesn’t know there’s another meaning to ‘girlfriend?’”</p><p>“The word she knows is 'lover,’ because our parents are… well, they’re our parents. They’re… affectionate, as I’m sure you noticed.” </p><p>“Really?” she asked in absolute sarcasm. “I didn’t get that at all.” </p><p>Alex laughed. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Spheres and Levels? What was that?”  </p><p>“Hell has levels, heaven has spheres. Just a… sort of saying I picked up from Dad, I guess. Slips out now and then.” </p><p>“Oh.” The ride wasn’t very long, only a few minutes down the mostly wooded road, so- </p><p>“Are you all right?” </p><p>“Y-Yeah. Why?” </p><p>“Because you don’t seem it. After the past day, are you sure there’s nothing you want to talk about?” </p><p>“I… don’t want to upset you.” </p><p>“I doubt you could,” he replied, pulling into his driveway. </p><p>“Um… inside, then.” </p><p>“All right.” </p><p>He was trying to seem unaffected, but the lack of eye contact was a dead giveaway to his nervousness. She followed him inside to the living room and sat with him on the couch. </p><p>“So… what is it?” he asked at her continued silence. </p><p>“Um, I’m not sure how to…” she began, then caught sight of his bracelet sticking out of his sleeve. Tentatively, she reached for it, carefully holding it between her fingers, still circling his wrist. </p><p>“If you’re sure,” he told her. “I won’t hinder you. But I beg you to be sure.” </p><p>She gave a shallow nod to show she understood, dark eyes still on the object. “I just keep thinking of the cute little boy Nina showed me pictures of. ‘In person’ just really sounds so, um-” The woman paused, shaking her head clear. “I want to see how that little boy grew up.” Naomi moved closer to him again, even climbing to straddle his lap. She kept her attention on his hand, and slipped the bracelet off. </p><p>As soon as it cleared his fingers, they changed. His skin rapidly lightened to that ashen color, but the neatly trimmed fingernails remained the same. Her dark eyes traveled up his arm, seeing more of the sickly shade. She could feel Alex’s face against her own, between her and the couch, burning hot like he always was, just as unsure as she was, but giving her the power to look when and if she willed herself to. </p><p>They stayed nuzzled against each other awhile, he warming her skin while she basked in the heat that emanated from him, and felt something rough. Horns. Had to be. </p><p>She started to turn her head, and saw the white-to-brown colored bone in the corner of her eye. She kept her head moving, slowly, and didn’t look away- not until crimson eyes looked back at her. </p><p>Her own orbs snapped away back to his hand, still in her own. “Don’t push yourself,” he muttered, voice low in her ear. “If it helps, were I mortal, that is what I’d look like. It’s not completely false.” </p><p>Naomi curled close against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “How can you know that?” </p><p>“It’s the point of the spell on that thing. Has some big Latin name, but we call it the ‘If I Were Mortal’ spell.” </p><p>She chuckled, still against him. </p><p>“Feel free to put it back on; I promise I won’t be upset.” </p><p>Her head curled into the curve of his neck. “Then I’d be disappointing us both.” </p><p>“You could never disappoint me.” </p><p>“Even if I did break up with you? I know you’d see it as a healthy choice, but don’t even pretend you wouldn’t be disappointed.” </p><p>“Demons do make for significant others, I hear. Many think it would be foolish to try.” </p><p>Whenever Alex’s language slipped into the super-polite, he was trying to keep himself from being emotionally connected to the conversation. That was an affirmative enough for her. “You’ve said what most people think; I’m not most people.” Her own words reminded her of why she sat here with this man, and lifted her head to look at him again. </p><p>The appearance still gave her pause, a slight shiver of fright. “Well, you’re not screaming, that’s good,” Alex spoke carefully. </p><p>“No screaming,” she replied simply. “No running. I just want to keep getting to know you.” </p><p>The raven head stayed quiet while her dark eyes roamed his true appearance again and again, and eventually, lifted her hand to touch his face. Alex dared to lean against the palm that graced his jaw. Her fingers curled to his neck, pushed up into his hair- then froze. “Something startle-” </p><p>Naomi was smiling. She turned her own head to where her hand was, rubbing the side of his head again. “Am I imagining it, or- They are!” she giggled. “Your ears have a little point,” the explanation finally came. “It’s cute.” </p><p>Alex wasn’t sure what to do with that. “I… I never thought anything about this form would be associated with cute. Even if you are associating them with stereotypical elves.” </p><p>“No, I’m- Wow. I think I am. Sorry?” </p><p>“I’m not upset,” he laughed, stroking her hair. “Are you?” </p><p>“I just… One of the first things I liked about you… was your eye color. I’d never seen a blue like that before. Looks like you did, or would have… inherited it from Nina?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“I think I did upset you that time.” </p><p>“It’s all right. I’ll live. Perhaps I should slip that back on, though,” he added with a nod at the bracelet still in her hand. </p><p>“Maybe,” Naomi replied, lying against her boyfriend again. “I still feel like I’m disappointing us both.” </p><p>“If your only problem with this form is my eyes, the last thing I feel is disappointment.” </p><p>She softly smiled and slipped it back on. “Is it true vampires don’t like silver?” </p><p>Another chuckle vibrated in his chest. “Yes, but silver is one of the best metals for spell craft, so they’ve learned to deal with it. It’s not like any of them have to come very close anyhow.” </p><p>“Explains why you and Arden usually seem to prefer calling each other.” The brunette lifted her head as her boyfriend gave a nod. “Ugh, I feel so terrible that I feel more comfortable with a… I guess ‘spelled’ version of you.” </p><p>He shrugged. “Maybe time will change that. But I prefer myself like this too, so I wouldn’t worry about it.” </p><p>She smiled again. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi could hardly wait to see the worship space Nina had told her about, but at the same time, found herself nervous in the car with the woman, taking a breath as the car parked. She hadn’t really been sure what to expect, but the building was… beautiful. Outwardly, it didn’t really resemble a church in any way, but it was large and beautiful cabin. Welcoming. There was a good-sized yard with a flower garden around the front, and the brown and white structure was at least three stories, maybe with an attic.</p><p>“What do you think?” Nina asked as they left the car. </p><p>“It looks lovely,” she replied, not taking her dark gaze from the church. They’d come a good twenty miles into the woods to get to this clearing, and honestly, she couldn’t imagine a place looking more like out of a storybook. “Can we go in?” </p><p>“Of course,” she spoke with a smile, already approaching. “It’s not locked or anything.” </p><p>“It’s not? No one’s worried about thieves?” </p><p>“Oh, it’s perfectly shielded, thanks to both myself and Alex,” she replied. “One with ill intent can’t find this place, and it’s shielded from mortals- unless they’re told of it, as you were.” </p><p>“Oh. That’s probably a lot of magic, huh?” she asked the older woman. </p><p>“Alex figured out how to consolidate a few of the spells, but yes,” Nina laughed. “Come on, let’s go in.” </p><p>There was a small entryway with a few sets of shoes by the outside door; through another she saw a young-looking man in an armchair and two teenage-looking girls on a plush couch. While the man was reading, the girls were knitting. <em>‘They are not as young as they look,’</em> Naomi immediately realized. </p><p>“Hello,” the man spoke up with a warm smile, setting the book aside. “Is this Naomi?” </p><p>“Yes,” Nina smiled. “Naomi, this is Brandon; he runs our little operation.” </p><p>“Not without help,” he replied kindly, holding out his hand. He was warm. Really warm; almost more so than Alex and Toru. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you; Nina and Toru have had nothing but the best of things to say about you.” </p><p>“Th-That’s very kind of them,” she managed with a flush. </p><p>“With me today is Christine and Lelani,” he continued of the girls. The first had long blond hair and was in a frilly dress, while the darker-toned one was dressed more modernly- and casually. Lelani also looked up to give a nod in greeting, while Christine remained focused on her project. “The three of us live here, along with some others.” </p><p>“It’s certainly a wonderful place to live,” Naomi replied.</p><p>“Thank you. We do our best to care for it.” </p><p>“Would you mind helping me show Naomi around, Brandon?” Nina asked. </p><p>“I’d love to,” he replied. “There’s not much to see, but what there is to see is lovely, I think.” </p><p>“So far, I definitely agree,” Naomi smiled. “It’s beautiful here.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>The large cottage had everything- a kitchen, a few bathrooms, bedrooms, and a peaceful chapel with so signs of any denominations, at least, none that Naomi was aware of. A few gathered seats and a calm atmosphere. They were quiet while they were there in respect to the few present, then moved on to the gardens. </p><p>Which was gorgeous. The space was clearly feeling the cooler weather, but some late-blooming flowers were present, trees with leaves turning colors, and the whole area felt calmer and more peaceful than Naomi had ever felt in her life. “This is magical,” she breathed, watching a gust of wind gently blow some red and orange leaves to the ground. </p><p>“We like it,” Brandon replied. “When the weather’s nice, everyone gathers out here.” </p><p>“That sounds wonderful. Can I ask what the, um, gatherings are like?” </p><p>“Of course. When we’re all together, there isn’t anything involving specific deities, just an appreciation for the energy of the season. There are groups of those with similar beliefs that make time to get together as well.” </p><p>“That is… the most b-beautiful…” Naomi tried to convey, but her emotions got the better of her, voice cracking and eyes watering. </p><p>Nina put an arm around her in a half-hug. “Are you all right, Love?” </p><p>She nodded, wiping her eyes. Brandon pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. “Thank you,” she sniffed. “S-Sorry, I-” </p><p>“Stop that,” the older woman admonished her. “You’re fine. Come on; let’s sit down for a while.” </p><p>Naomi nodded again, walking with them to one of the wooden benches. She was expecting the comforting words to keep coming, but they sat with her quietly, Nina’s arm still around her, and that was even more comforting. </p><p>She’d never known a calm like this. One could say it was the peaceful setting, and while it didn’t hurt, she was certain it was the people, too. “I’m not the crazy one.” </p><p>“Why would you think you are?” Brandon asked, catching the brunette off-guard- she hadn’t realized she’d spoken out loud. </p><p>“I just… I thought that to believe in what I do that I would also have to believe in attached things that… that I just don’t.” </p><p>“Can I ask what?” came the careful question. </p><p>“Things that… don’t even apply to me, which probably makes it even more insane, but, like, if you love someone and want to marry them, why should it matter if they’re the same gender or not? And using birth control being against religion? Are they serious? That’s asinine,” the woman replied, fueled by the knowing smiles she was met with. They understood. Finally, someone understood. “I guess… I was just naïve. I should’ve researched more. I didn’t even know Christianity had other denominations until Nina told me. Stupid.” </p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” he replied. “Stupid would be continuing to live in ignorance despite the new information. You not only absorbed it, but welcomed it. No one could ask for more.” </p><p>“…Alex said something like that too.” </p><p>“He always was a very bright child. Haven’t seen much of him as an adult, though.” </p><p>“…Yeah, he seems-” </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t mean that as a negative on him. He’s very logical; kept me on my toes. I kind of miss that.” </p><p>Naomi smiled. “That’s fair,” she spoke. </p><p>“I remember one conversation in particular,” the man was smiling now. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but Alex is familiar with most popular religious stories, at least. He just usually can’t make heads or tails of them, especially when he was younger. But there is one story in Matthew, where Jesus is talking about separating goats from sheep in the Final Judgement?” </p><p>“I… remember that,” she replied, uncertainty gnawing at her again. </p><p>“Do you remember what separated goats from sheep?” </p><p>“Um, it was… feeding and clothing those in need, visiting the sick, things like that. Especially strangers.” </p><p>“All Jesus asked of his followers was to show kindness to each other. That was it- to be kind. All those other things were decided by people who came after him, deciding themselves what God and His Son would think of them. Personally, I always felt that to be a little blasphemous.” </p><p>Naomi could see the logic, and Brandon wasn’t wrong about Jesus’ teachings. Be kind. That really was all there was to it. “Thank you,” she voiced, tone barely a whisper. </p><p>“You are most welcome, Naomi.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Nina dropped Naomi back off at Alex’s house, and after a quick search, found her boyfriend in the basement. He’d been up since yesterday afternoon catching up on his orders. </p><p>She had no doubt the back of his mind had noticed her come down the stairs even as his attention fixed on the piece he was working on. The newcomer kept her silence and watched, not wanting to startle or distract him.</p><p>“How was your visit?” he did ask after a moment, visual attention still on wrapping the wire. </p><p>“Enlightening,” she smiled, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the table beside his work.  “I think I’ll be going there with Nina more often.” </p><p>“I’m glad to hear it.” </p><p>“…Brandon says he misses seeing you around.” </p><p>Alex snorted, gaze still on finishing the charm. “I very greatly doubt that.” </p><p>“He sounded sincere to me. Nina said everyone’s getting together at the cabin tonight; it seemed <em>someone</em> forgot to mention it,” she added meaningfully, her boyfriend dropping the finished charm in a small bag for delivery. </p><p>“I forgot, I apologize,” was the good-naturedreply, the incubus moving so he stood between her hanging legs. “I take it you’d like to join them?” </p><p>“Very much. It was also not-so-subtly hinted that you should make dinner at your parents’ house beforehand.” </p><p>He took a breath. “They’ll have to suffer, because I’m going upstairs where I will be unconscious for at least the next three hours, if not longer.” </p><p>“Fair.” He hadn’t slept at all the previous night, so backed up on orders. Alex could be quite the procrastinator. “I’ll wake you up in three hours, then.” </p><p>“Feel free to be creative about it,” he grinned, and give her cheek a kiss before heading upstairs.</p><p>Naomi rolled her eyes and went up to the first floor with Emrys on her shoulder. He really was such a sweet bird, sitting with her on the couch. The TV was playing, but most of her attention was on texting Amy. </p><p>The brunette had long discovered that the crow could even change the channel with his beak if so desired, and currently had on a game show that got him excited a lot, hopping on the couch and cawing. He was having fun. </p><p>Amy was having a rougher time, trying to hide it behind lines of sarcasm, but it was sounding like Liam was turning full control freak, especially if he thought the two women were going to see each other. He wasn’t keeping Amy in the house or anything, but… a move like that probably wasn’t too far off. But when Naomi tried to tell her friend that, she only replied that ‘the asshole wouldn’t dare.’ </p><p>Naomi sighed. </p><p>
  <em>‘I can have an eye kept on her, if it would help ease your mind.’</em>
</p><p>There was a little jump in the back of her throat in surprise that the vampire quickly apologized for. <em>‘I-It’s okay, but… do you just randomly-‘</em></p><p>
  <em>‘This isn’t habit. Not to you, anyway. I wasn’t paying attention and my own mind wandered.’</em>
</p><p><em>‘Into mine.’</em> </p><p>
  <em>‘It… happens sometimes. I apologize again.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It is okay, just… weird. And I appreciate it, but I’m sure you already have your hands full.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Not me personally, but someone I whole-heartedly trust.’</em>
</p><p>That definitely didn’t come easily to the vampire. <em>‘If… it’s not a problem…”</em></p><p>
  <em>‘Of course not. You should wake up Alex soon; we’ll see you shortly.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yeah. Thank you, Arden.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Keeping assholes in line is never a problem, Naomi. Ever.’</em>
</p><p>The woman laughed and went upstairs to wake Alex. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>“I just realized I’ve never been to their house,” Naomi said suddenly as they were backing out of the driveway. Alex’s wake-up call might not have been as creative as he would’ve liked, but it was with a few kisses and some gentle urging. </p><p>“It’s a nice little cabin,” he told her. “I think you’ll like it. No live captives in prisons, I promise.” </p><p>The woman rolled her eyes, drawling, “I wasn’t thinking anything like that.” </p><p>Alex smiled, glancing to her as he spoke, “I know,” and she heard how much it meant to him. </p><p>The rest of the ride was quiet, as their destination appeared to be when they pulled up to it. Alex was right; it was a cute little place even further into the woods than he and his father were. Once they went inside, though, they found laughter and talking coming from inside, and something alternative playing low. </p><p>And as soon as they entered, a pink blur jumped onto Alex’s back. He quickly corrected his stance to accommodate the extra weight, holding onto his younger sibling. </p><p>“Naomi!” the child realized with glee as stocking feet hit the floor again. “Imma girl!” came the following declaration, spinning in her dress. </p><p>“David Aaron,” her brother scolded. “You have better manners than that.” </p><p>“But she needs to know!” </p><p>“And you can certainly tell her, but when someone visits, what do you say?” </p><p>“It‘s good to see you!” the child recited. “And it is!” was the excited add. “You have really long hair. Can I braid it?” </p><p>It had been pulled up when they’d last seen each other. “Um, maybe later, okay?” </p><p>“I’m really good!” </p><p>“David,” Alex intervened again. “We’ve talked about respecting people’s boundaries.” </p><p>She stuck out her tongue at him and stalked off. </p><p>“What a good big brother,” Naomi gently teased to her boyfriend’s rolling eyes. “And you just made me realize I don’t know your middle name.” </p><p>“I don’t know yours either.” </p><p>“I don’t have one,” she replied, somberness making its way into her tone. </p><p>“…Andrew,” he sighed lowly, pausing a moment before adding, “Same as my father.” </p><p>But instead of teasing him further, she remarked, “Toru Andrew Marshall. That name is really out of left field.” </p><p>“It would be- he chose it,” Alex replied, his sibling now back and making grabs for the man’s left arm, which kept getting lifted out of reach. But David was persistent, managing to unlatch the sleeve cuff before being shaken off again. </p><p>“Stawp it! Naomi knows!” </p><p>While her boyfriend knelt down to explain it wasn’t that simple, another realization overcame the woman, one that she peered into the den to confirm. </p><p>Arden, Lonan, and Toru- and Toru’s appearance was not charmed as it had been the last time she’d seen him. Even if for no other reason than David’s comfort, since she couldn’t hide herself yet, they were themselves here. The woman didn’t doubt Alex probably never surrendered his bracelet without a fight, but the way things were now, he’d sooner leave than do so. </p><p>That wasn’t right. This kid’s comfort was more important than her own. “Alex,” she spoke softly, gaining his attention. “It’s okay. Go ahead.” </p><p>Alex stood. “Are you sure? I’d rather you weren’t turning away every time I look at you.” </p><p>“…I might at first, and I’m sorry I might at first, but that’s part of getting used it, right?” she smiled weakly. </p><p>Alex kissed her. </p><p>David stared up at them, but then noticed the shiny objective hanging unguarded. This time it was pulled off, but the two remained entwined, at least until David’s voice was heard in the next room proclaiming, “I got it! Pay up, old man!” </p><p>Their attention sidelined into the next room, where Arden was handing the kid a bill. “I should’ve known,” his friend drawled. “David was way more persistent than usual.” </p><p>“Yes, you should have,” Anna laughed. “He’s a bigger fan of your relationship than you two are.” </p><p>“Yeah. If only I could figure out why.” </p><p>The oldest vampire rolled his green eyes. “It’s truly astonishing how quickly you’ve forgotten your prior misery, Alex.” </p><p>Naomi laughed with the rest of the group as they joined them. Really, all that was different was his physical appearance- why couldn’t she get past that? Was it because that appearance was demonic? Possibly. Most didn’t go running toward demons. What she did know was that this was a part of Alex, and if she was going to stay, she wasn’t going to hide away from it. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Arden noticed their newest member looking a little out of place. Nina and Anna were chatting in the next room, Toru, Lonan and Alex going on about some inane thing, and while Arden was usually fine sitting back and watching the idiocy, he took pity on the poor thing. “You’re welcome to try and join that conversation or Anna and Nina are a room over.” </p><p>“Are they?” Naomi asked. “That’s good to know, but, um,” she muttered, moving so she sat closer to the vampire. “Could I be super annoying and ask you a bunch of stuff?” Whenever she’d seen him in the past, he’d been standoffish, yes, but good-natured. And everyone else had a conversation going. </p><p>Arden snorted. “No bother. What do you want to know?” </p><p>“I’m… not sure,” she admitted with an embarrassed laugh. “It’s just, like, there’s this whole world that’s been around me the whole time that I knew nothing about. And I want to. Like, would it be horribly inappropriate to ask just how old you are?” All she had was a ballpark figure.</p><p>This time, the other laughed. “Not at all. Just over two hundred, as is Toru, and I turned Anna within the same year I was turned.  Lonan’s barely been so a couple years.” </p><p>“Yeah. That does make sense, actually. He’s so hyper, and you two… aren’t. I wondered if that was just the way he was.” </p><p>“It is, to a point. He’s always been energetic. I never understood how someone could have that kind of energy constantly flowing.” </p><p>“I have a hard time seeing you like that.” Naomi laughed. “I guess… living beats it out of you?” </p><p>“It can, but I doubt that will ever completely happen to Lonan. He seems determined to be an optimistic pain in the ass no matter what’s thrown at him.” </p><p>“He’s lucky to have you two,” the brunette smiled. “He seems to be the kind of person who’d have a hard time on his own.” </p><p>“Well, I suppose I should admit I had help too. We have a… friend, I suppose is the word, I met him days after I was myself again, and he had already been living like this since the time of the pharaohs.” </p><p>“That long?” she asked in amazement. “Wow. That’s incredible. I take it he’s Egyptian?” </p><p>“Yes. His English was terrible then, but he still managed to get his point across. He’s very sneaky; Clover had been trying to get me to show an interest in, well, anything really for days- Sennofre succeeded within minutes and I didn’t even realize it until after we finished talking. I suppose being a politician would require some eloquence with people, but he’s… just sneaky.” </p><p>Naomi snorted. “Sounds like an interesting person. Does he live around here too?” </p><p>“No. Due to circumstances I’m not at liberty to explain, Sennofre and his friend Aker spend most of their time traveling, and don’t normally stay in one place very long. Perhaps the next time they’re close we can reel them in for a visit.” </p><p>“That’d be nice.” There was a pause before she continued, “It must’ve been interesting watching society progress through the years.” </p><p>“It’s been… something.” </p><p>“Sorry, did I stumble on a bad subject?” </p><p>“No, I just to think of the bad things before the good. And there was a bit of moving around, and trying to cross an ocean as a vampire is, well, it’s a hassle.”  </p><p>“An ocean? Where are you from?” </p><p>“I was born in France, but we moved to England when I was young, so listening to me talk wasn’t a pleasant experience for anyone,” he joked. “Anna was the only one who really tried.” </p><p>The woman had a soft smile at her friend’s obvious fondness for the memory. “Then how come there’s no adorable accents around here?” </p><p>“Lost them as soon as we were able to. Accents are memorable, and we need to blend in as much as possible. We slip sometimes, especially Toru, but things happen, I suppose.” </p><p>“Then why move here at all? Not that I’m upset you did, mind you.” </p><p>Arden snickered. “Toru got it in his fool head that he wanted to after his wife died, and we all had memories there we wanted to get past, and Anna thought it was a good idea, so-” </p><p>“So you just did as she wanted, like always,” Alex spoke, joining them. “Pretty interesting chat you’re having over here.” </p><p>“Ugh, everything is some dramatic production with you,” the vampire drawled, and Naomi suppressed a snort- he’d basically called her boyfriend a drama queen. “Apparently, someone actually has an interest in what I have to say. You’re such a child.” </p><p>“Almost everyone is a child compared to you.” </p><p>The other arched a raven eyebrow. “I cannot wait until you have a couple centuries under your belt. You better not still be a snotty brat.” </p><p>Alex wasn’t very good at reading people, so he very much didn’t notice Naomi silently trying to will him from the conversation- but Arden did. <em>‘Toru, I need you to be drunk,’</em> he asked of the oldest incubus, still trading blows with Lonan.</p><p><em>‘A little late for that,’</em> was the admittedly hazy reply. </p><p><em>‘I mean obnoxiously. Alex-carts-you-home-in-frustration drunk.’</em> </p><p><em>‘And why would I bring that irritation upon myself?’</em> </p><p><em>‘Because Naomi would like to ask me some things without him hovering.’</em> </p><p><em>‘…I have to work up to it or he’ll just be suspicious.’</em> </p><p><em>‘Thank you.’</em> Now there was only the small matter of getting her by herself, if that was what she wanted, and it appeared so. Now, how- the kid. Perfect. <em>‘David, would you like to play Warcraft with me?’</em> </p><p>Small feet came running from the other room. “Yes, yes! Can we play, please?!”</p><p>“P-Play what?” Naomi asked, both startled and smiling at the sudden enthusiasm. </p><p>“World of Warcraft!” David answered. “You can play and talk to people and it’s so much fun!” </p><p>“Yes, I know,” she replied with a smile. </p><p>“You play too?! Awesome!” </p><p>“Alex,” Arden spoke, eyes on Toru, who’d done as asked too well. “There’s a situation brewing.” A situation that played out exactly as he’d know it would: Alex stormed over to yell at his father for making a fool of himself, Nina said she’d bring her mate home, but then David would have to go too; Alex reluctantly agreed to do so himself, as it seemed his girlfriend’s attention would be plenty held until he got back. Perfect. </p><p>Once upstairs, Alex gone, and David’s head-phoned ears in front of a computer screen, Arden turned to Naomi to question, “Now, what is it you’ve wanted to ask?” </p><p>She blinked from one of the other chairs in the room, brow furrowed. “You… orchestrated all that, didn’t you?” </p><p>“There seemed to be something you wanted to discuss without Alex around. Was I wrong?” he asked, leaning back against the desk to keep the kid in his peripheral.  </p><p>“No, but that’s… kinda scary.” She snickered. “It was funny watching Alex bitch out someone almost twice his height.” </p><p>The vampire snorted. “I’ve always excelled at reading people, but the telepathy certainly doesn’t hurt.” </p><p>“Then you already know.” </p><p>“I’ve been trying not to, and so far, I’ve been successful, but certainly can if you’d prefer.” </p><p>“Um, well, it wasn’t anything specific, really, I just didn’t want Alex… censoring the conversation. He seems to think the sugarcoating is doing me a favor when it’s the polar opposite.” </p><p>Arden nodded. “Is there a specific area you were interested in? Politics? Species? The list I keep handy of beings I’d like to push off a cliff?” </p><p>Naomi chuckled. “Um, I assume species is different types of demons?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m not going into every single one, but that might actually be a better one for Alex- he’s a collector of information on types of supernatural creatures.”</p><p>“Oh. Good to know.” </p><p>“Hell has a king. He’s on aforementioned list.” </p><p>She cocked her head, a little confused. “Is he someone you have to, um, answer to?” </p><p>“If I piss him off, but I tend to do the opposite.” </p><p>“Really? I would’ve thought-”</p><p>“I’ve sort of intentionally not used a name. You’re thinking of his father. Son came home, killed Daddy, and took over. Our life spans are very durable, some more so than others, but Cameron very much had the ability to kill his father and he did. He tries for a more balanced state of the universe and must not be afraid of the same thing happening to him, as he and his mate have already started their own little hoard.”</p><p>“His mate… I can’t imagine.” </p><p>“Cameron himself is not an evil entity, so he approaches his position with logic, not some agenda. Many of us think him all the better for it.” </p><p>A soft smile. “That does make sense.” Pause. “Does… Toru really like drinking or something? Everyone seemed… to know just what to do.” </p><p>“It usually just when he gets depressed after losing someone close, but it’s not unheard of for him to get carried away when he’s happy, too.” </p><p>“…Then I’m surprised Alex is with me. I… can have the same problem.” </p><p>Arden’s smile was kind. “Whether we mean to or not, we do have a tendency to seek out habits we’re familiar with. Even bad ones.” </p><p>“Orphan. Thrown around the system until I came of age.” </p><p>“Well, Alex is… I’m not sure I should say ‘stable,’ but I’m sure you understand what I mean.” </p><p>A laugh. “I do. I know he’s not going anywhere, and… all I ever wanted was a family that cared.” </p><p>“And no matter how things work out with you two, you will always have that here. I promise.” </p><p>A small, but radiant smile showed itself on her face. “Yeah. I’m beginning to see that.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Once Alex returned, and through the rest of the time they spent there, Naomi wouldn’t say she was completely used to the differences in her boyfriend’s appearance, but she wasn’t as startled by them. Every time Alex spoke, made a joke or argument, she saw more of the man she’d fallen in love with and less of a foreign creature that resembled him. </p><p>It was nice. </p><p>When it was time to go, Alex had to pay his sibling another five dollars to get his bracelet back the second time; all the kid had to do was bat her big eyes and he handed the money over. It was pretty cute.  </p><p>Naomi voiced on the ride home that, while adorable, she wasn’t sure why a six-year-old needed money, but it seemed David had a pretty good reason despite her young age. “She wants to travel when she’s older,” Alex told his girlfriend. “Says she’s saving every cent so she can. That might change once she realizes her father’s loaded, though.” The woman’s chuckle was distant. “Is something troubling you?” </p><p>“…I’m afraid it’s terrible,” she admitted. </p><p>Alex squeezed her hand. “Try me.” </p><p>“It’s just… it’s a little strange calling someone named David ‘she.’” </p><p>“I can see that,” he replied. “But David, so far anyway, hasn’t asked to be called anything else, even when she feels feminine, and there’s no doubt in any of our minds she’ll let us know if that changes.” </p><p>“…Do you just keep calling David ‘she?’” </p><p>“Whatever I last knew David was going by I use until told otherwise. We all do.” </p><p>“She’s lucky to have you all; not everyone would be so unflinchingly understanding.” </p><p>“Said the pot to the kettle.” </p><p>“I’m flinching, you’re not.” </p><p>“A little,” he agreed. “But you keep taking another look, and dare I say, hoping each time will be the first time you don’t flinch.” </p><p>Naomi smiled, holding his hand within both her own. “Arden feed you that?” </p><p>“An observation of my own. It’ll probably ease your mind to know Arden refuses to let me into your head even as he lets you into mine.” </p><p>“He says you have home field advantage and I get a handicap.” </p><p>Alex laughed. “So that’s his reasoning. Sometimes I don’t know what to do with him.” </p><p>“I can’t believe David got away with calling him an old man.” </p><p>“Yeah,” the incubus agreed. “David does that a lot, actually, and Arden never seems to mind. Pretty sure he’d kill anyone else that tried it.” </p><p>“I’d put money on it.” </p><p>A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before Alex voiced, “You seemed to enjoy yourself tonight.” </p><p>Naomi turned to him. “I do have an annoying habit of looking how I feel,” she joked. “It was fun. Never hung out with everyone like that before. We should do it again soon.” </p><p>“That’s doable. It usually happens at least a couple times a month.” </p><p>“And you never invited me. Tsk, tsk.” </p><p>“Only because-” </p><p>“I know, I was teasing. Badly, apparently.” </p><p>“I tend to take things literally. You know that,” he replied with another squeeze to her hand. </p><p>“Do I ever,” she returned with a smile. “Do you want to come over this weekend? I found some new movies you might even like too.” </p><p>“Just tell me when and I’ll be there.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>This was not the first time this had happened. It was, however, the first time this had happened since Naomi found out her boyfriend’s deep, dark secret and somehow, that made it more significant. </p><p>It felt more significant, anyway. Naomi reasoned it was because Alex had been extra attentive and affectionate recently and she’d been spoiled by it. This was just his natural personality and fuse-short attention span shining through. </p><p>Did not make it any less annoying. </p><p>If she was in a better state of mind, she’d call and remind him. Not today. She started the first movie. </p><p>Halfway through the second, her phone rang. It was Alex. Not answering seemed petty. “I am so sorry, Naomi,” her boyfriend’s voice came. “I was up most of the night; I just woke up. Arden seems to forget some of us need more than an hour of sleep a night.” </p><p>“Sure, blame the vampire.” </p><p>“You can call him to confirm, if you like.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t.” </p><p>There was a pause. “Do you… Would you still allow me to keep you company?” </p><p>Super-polite. He was scared. It was such a minor thing; she wasn’t sure why she was being so indignant. “If you still wanna make the drive, sure,” she shrugged despite that he couldn’t see her. “Sounds like you’ll be up for a while.” </p><p>“Undoubtedly. I’ll be there shortly.” </p><p>“Okay. See you soon.” </p><p>“Looking forward to it.” The line went dead. She hung up. </p><p>Naomi wasn’t mad, exactly. Annoyed. Definitely annoyed, even if he had a legitimate excuse, but she wasn’t about to get super-pissy because he had a demanding job- that was one thing she had known from the start. </p><p>The sound of her phone rang had her looking away from the screen again soon after, and was surprised to see Toru’s number. She hoped nothing was wrong; he’d never called her before. “Hello?” </p><p>“’Omi! It’s David! When are you visiting again?” the child’s voice chirped. “I miss you!” </p><p>“David,” the woman repeated, stunned. “Does your dad know you have his phone?” </p><p>“He an’ Mama are busy an’ I miss you.” </p><p>“Oh. I see. I miss you too.” There was little room for doubt as to what they were busy doing. “Um, another night. Soon, though. I just have plans with Alex tonight.” </p><p>“Oh. Okay. I don’ wanna listen to you guys have sex too.” </p><p>“…We’re not going to be having sex.” Probably. </p><p>“Mama says that sometimes, an’ I don’t believe her either.” </p><p>Were all kids this honest or had she just gotten lucky? “W-Well, I’ll tell you what, David,” Naomi replied, trying not to laugh. “When Alex gets here we can see when we’re free to come over, okay?” </p><p>“I hope it’s soon. Hi, Daddy!” </p><p>Uh-oh. The line was quiet a moment before Toru’s pleasant voice came, “Naomi. How are you?” </p><p>“Been kind of a weird night,” she replied to his chuckle. “I take it David didn’t exactly have permission to call me?” </p><p>“I didn’t know he could use my phone- I hope he wasn’t being a bother.” </p><p>“Not at all. He’s so sweet. And a little lonely, I think.” </p><p>“Yes, well, there’s only so much we can do about that, unfortunately. We would love to have you over again, when you have the availability. And you certainly don’t need to have Alex with you.” </p><p>“…When’s the next time everyone’s getting together, like the other night?” </p><p>“Tomorrow night. But you don’t have to wait for one of those time to come over, if you have the availability. Alex has mentioned you have a demanding work schedule yourself.” </p><p>“I would have to check my work schedule,” she smiled. “But that sounds nice.” </p><p>“Lovely. Have a good night, my dear one.” </p><p>“You too, Toru.” Naomi hung up with a smile that time, and switched the movie back on. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>She didn’t realize she was nodding off until she heard Alex knock- and apparently, it was noticeable. “Did I wake you?” he quietly asked at the door. </p><p>“Yes and no,” she muttered back. “It’s okay,” was the add, beckoning him in while she walked back to the couch herself. </p><p>“…I miss anything exciting?” </p><p>“Hn? Oh, not with the movie; pretty sure we’ve both seen this one a hundred times… Oh. David called earlier, if you can believe it.” </p><p>Alex snorted, sitting beside her. “I definitely can. I’ve been on the receiving end of that call, too. I don’t think Dad realizes just how well that kid can use his phone.” </p><p>“He does now,” Naomi laughed. “Found David while he was talking to me. Um, how old does he have to be to use a charm?” </p><p>“Fifteen,” came the answer without pause. </p><p>“Ouch.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“…Toru said it as fine for me to come over their house whenever.” </p><p>“I definitely believe that as well. Him and David are the social ones. Mom and I are the recluses- she’s just able to be a lot more polite about it.” </p><p>The woman laughed again. “Toru also said everyone’s getting together again tomorrow night?” </p><p>“Yes. I meant to tell you. The past few days have been… busy.” </p><p>“Leaving all your work to the last minute again?” she guessed. </p><p>“Ugh, please don’t make me endure <em>another</em> lecture.” </p><p>She sat back, smiling. “How about falling asleep on the couch watching movies?” came the question, holding out her arms to him. </p><p>“That sounds perfect,” he replied, and readily curled up with her. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Alex hadn’t lied. It did sound perfect, was perfect curled up with the woman on the decent-sized couch, but even as comfortable as he was, sleep wouldn’t come. He’d been up almost two days before unexpectedly crashing at his worktable; one would think he’d be able to sleep more than a few hours. </p><p>Arden was staying out of his head, at least, leaving him to his own devices. He transported Naomi to bed, making things more comfortable for them both, after turning off the TV. There was a stupid phone game he could try and kill some time with, or- </p><p>Said phone started to buzz. From a number he hadn’t seen in <em>years</em>. He walked back out to the living room before answering. “Dylan.” </p><p>“Wow, you still have my number,” a nervous laugh came from the other end. He sounded worn out. “I’m surprised.” </p><p>“We… didn’t part on bad terms. Deleting it didn’t seem necessary, but why are you calling me?” Alex asked, eyes on his girlfriend still sleeping soundly. </p><p>“This is going to sound terrible,” the tengu replied in the same nervous tone. “But I was hoping to talk to you.” </p><p>“…I should tell you, I am seeing someone.” </p><p>“I know. Marie told me. Naomi, right? She sounds really sweet.” </p><p>“…You still talk to Marie?” </p><p>“You didn’t know that?”</p><p>“I had no idea. Bitch. She probably thought I’d overreact. Wait, how does <em>she</em> know I’m seeing Naomi?”   </p><p>“Toru.” </p><p>“… Oh. What is it you wanted to talk about? Or can I just hang up now?”</p><p>“I know this sounds like the set up for a bad movie, but could I talk to you in person?” </p><p>Alex clenched his jaw. At best, Dylan was lying and did want to start something that would hurt Naomi, but at worst… There could be someone else involved. The tone at the other end sounded so strained, it was the only reason he hadn’t hung up yet… “When?” he asked against every shred of his better judgment. </p><p>“Whenever’s good for you, but… on one of the Levels, okay?” the tengu asked, furthering suspicion. </p><p>He didn’t like the idea of leaving Naomi alone, especially with this sudden development. “How important is this?” </p><p>“…Would you have some time tomorrow?” </p><p>“Not really, no,” he replied honestly. “I have plans, and it would raise questions if I’m guessing you don’t want if I were to suddenly cancel them.” </p><p>“…I see… I thought, maybe…” </p><p>“If you’re about to try and guilt-trip me, you’re going to be very disappointed. Why can’t you just tell me what’s going on?” By now, Naomi was awake, rubbing at her dark eyes. He mouthed an apology to her, but she waved him off, her inquisitive mind no doubt already interesting in whatever was happening. </p><p>“Because if Marie still has your phone tapped, she’s gonna kill me for asking for your help.” </p><p>Alex rubbed his forehead. “She doesn’t. What did the pain in the ass do now?” </p><p>“She made an enemy of Chloe Harcourt.” </p><p>“How the fuck did she do that?!” Alex yelled before he could stop himself, grateful his girlfriend was already awake, even if she looked twice as worried now. But Chloe Harcourt was one of the worst that anyone could piss off; that succubus was the oldest daughter of one of the most well-known nobles in Hell- and the most sadistic he’d ever heard of. </p><p>“They met up at a club, a pissing contest ensued, Marie got cocky- long story short, she has to serve Chloe for the rest of her existence unless someone of rank challenges her.” </p><p>“That’s not me, and you know it.” </p><p>“It’s just enough of a technicality to pass, and <em>you</em> know it.” </p><p>Alex deeply sighed. Demon politics made his head hurt. “How long ago was this?” </p><p>“Two hours. I wasn’t sure if you’d pick up or not.” </p><p>“Give me one hour and I’ll meet you at the mausoleum.” </p><p>“Aw, you romantic.” </p><p>“Shut up. I’ll see you in a bit.” He sighed again, hanging up the phone. “I’m sorry, I have to go out for a bit.” </p><p>“…Can I ask what happened?” the woman did speak up, unsurprisingly. </p><p>“Marie got herself into some trouble and I have to go bail her out. I should only be a couple hours or so.” </p><p>“Um… okay. Gimme a call after, so I know you’re all right.” </p><p>Alex tried to smile comfortingly and gave her a kiss. “I won’t be long, but yes, I will call.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Another kiss, and he was gone.</p><p>&amp;</p><p>Alex’s first stop was his own house, calling to Arden along the way. The vampire actually had been getting some sleep, but the anger in his friend had woken him up. The closer he was to someone, the harder it was for him to stay out of their head, even asleep- or so he claimed. In any case, Lonan was running over to Naomi’s apartment in case the whole thing was a ruse. </p><p>Charms weren’t the usual go-to for battling, but they did have their uses, and were certainly not the only means the incubus had at his disposal. He did make charms for a living, yes, but only an idiot of a magic user learns only one form of the craft, and Elemental was a favorite as well. Earth in particular, and that was about to become very handy. </p><p>This wasn’t the first time Marie had gotten mouthy with a noble, but it was the first time she’s gotten in so deep with someone so dangerous. He didn’t even want to think about what could have been done to her already. </p><p>Dylan was already at the mausoleum five miles from the Academy grounds on the second level. He wore just a pair of shorts as had been usual for him, his back and sides nearly covered with dark red feathers, as well as the top half of his arms. They’d met here often when they’d been together, mostly because each was too embarrassed by their respective families to bring the other home.  </p><p>And he was <em>smiling</em>. </p><p>“What the fuck do you have to be so damn happy about?” the incubus drawled now. </p><p>“Memories,” was the dreamy reply. “The ones from over there, the one under there, the time on the roof…” </p><p>“Are you done?” </p><p>“If you insist.” </p><p>“I do. Do we know where Chloe is?” </p><p>“I’m right here,” a new tone spoke, and Alex willed himself not to turn to it just in time. If he looked in her eyes, it was all over. </p><p>“You <em>asshole</em>,” he hissed to Dylan instead. </p><p>The tengu shrugged and seemed unbothered. Alex didn’t have time to care about his motivations; he had a succubus to get rid of. He turned, keeping his gaze on her glossy, smirking mouth. </p><p>“Hey Pervert, my eyes are up here,” she taunted. </p><p>He wasn’t in the mood for sarcastic commentary. Already empowered with both strength and stamina charms, as well as asking the land for assistance, his arm shot forward, and a choppy row of rock pillars shot from the ground. </p><p>Chloe jumped back from the attack, annoyingly unharmed. “Right to business, then. Don’t you even care why I set this all up?” </p><p>“Not really,” Alex spared her only before throwing another attack at her. </p><p>Again, it was avoided. “That’s no good. How do you expect to-” She paused to dodge again- “find anything out?” </p><p>“You’re a succubus, and one known for living up to the reputation. It doesn’t take a stretch of imagination to figure out.” </p><p>“So you really think your friend betrayed you?” </p><p>“We haven’t spoken in years, and the second he lied to me, he was dead to me.” </p><p>“Even though he’s still here?” she asked coyly, and the incubus couldn’t help but notice she was correct. The logical thing would’ve been to run. </p><p>“What of it? That could mean anything.” </p><p>“Wow, you weren’t kidding, Dylan; he is the suspicious type.” </p><p>“In this case, can you really blame him?” the tengu drawled back, then to Alex, asked, “Would you have come if I had told you we were meeting up with Chloe Harcourt? Of course not. So yes, I lied. But she has a good idea; you should listen to it.” </p><p>Alex’s guarded gaze narrowed at the woman, and she offered, “Does it mean anything that I haven’t attacked you, even to defend myself?” </p><p>“Other than it being a ruse, no,” was the reply- with a begrudging sigh. To Dylan he spoke, “You should have let me go get Arden first.” </p><p>“Already here,” the vampire stated. </p><p>“Where the actual fuck did you come from?” the incubus barked. </p><p>“I’ve been here this whole time.” </p><p>“…I don’t need a babysitter.” </p><p>“And yet, you were just regretting I wasn’t here. It appears she’s telling the truth.” </p><p>“Appears?” </p><p>“I’m not your personal lie detector,” the vampire stated. </p><p>“Since when?” </p><p>“Trust her, don’t trust her; either way, it’s on you.” </p><p>Alex sighed. Asshole. He looked to Dylan again, still a picture of calm. He was as sure as he was going to get. “What’s this idea I’m supposed to love?” </p><p>Chloe’s lips twitched, but not in smugness; she seemed really happy he was willing to listen. “There’s a lot of orphaned children on the Levels.” </p><p>“No shit. Why should I believe you care about them or anyone else?” </p><p>“Are you going to let me talk, or are you going to be a smug asshole?” </p><p>“Both.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes, and Alex realized she could’ve taken control of his mind several times over now, since he’d slipped and looked in her eyes. “Look, the Levels are shitty places for any kids, but they need a place to go, right?” </p><p>“And we’re supposed to just build an orphanage for you?” </p><p>“Yes and no. I can get you money, but otherwise, I can’t be involved.” </p><p>“I’m not exactly known for humanitarian efforts, sorry, but you’ll probably have much better luck with my father.” </p><p>“Well, you’re the one I have a connection with, so you’re the one I’m dealing with. Ask Toru to build it, then. All I know is that they need some place secure- heavily shielded. You’re definitely the one to ask for that, unless Dylan exaggerated.” </p><p>“I never exaggerate,” the tengu defended himself. </p><p>Alex pursed his lips. “Why the sudden interest in this? You’re well-known for doing the exact opposite of this sort of thing.” </p><p>“What, people can’t have a change of heart in your world?” </p><p>“…Depends on the reason for it.” </p><p>A soft smile crossed her face, gaze leaving him for- Oh. To look at Dylan. “The most cliché reason there is,” she replied. “I’ve known Dylan a long time. It’s taken him all this time to beat the concept of empathy into me, and now that he has…” Her gaze returned to the incubus. “Please help me.” </p><p>Alex’s sigh was more of a growl. “Fine. How are we supposed to do this?” he begrudgingly asked. </p><p>“It’ll be easy,” Chloe replied. “You pick the place and I’ll get the money to Dylan so he can exchange it and get it to you. Kids will be easy to transport.” </p><p>“…You’ve clearly never traveled with a child.” </p><p>“I just meant the actual act of transporting them through a charm, Smartass.” </p><p>“Whatever. I’m leaving now,” he spoke, turning away. </p><p>Dylan approached him now, and opened his mouth to speak- but Alex punched him in the jaw as hard as he could. “Don’t you <em>ever</em> corner me like that again,” he hissed, and continued on his way. </p><p>Luckily, he could just transport himself back to wherever he wanted- and picked Naomi’s living room. She was passed out on the couch again- probably despite her best efforts to stay awake. </p><p>He smiled, sitting with her to use the transportation charm once more and bring them both to bed. She stirred a little at the new placement, curled into him while she continued to snooze, and by that time, Alex was plenty ready to join her. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>When he woke the next day, he found himself alone. He’d been vaguely aware of the woman moving around… A piece of paper by his elbow. </p><p>‘Sorry, I got called in for a few hours, didn’t want to wake you. I should be out by 3; I’ll give you a call then. Must’ve been some adventure last night. XOXO’ </p><p>Ah. He checked his phone for the time- just past one. <em>‘Wow, that’s late for me,’</em> the incubus grumbled to himself, but it had been a long night. He went to the bathroom and let his brain work on what to do next. </p><p>Naomi would certainly want to know where he’d been all night, and that was fine… She’d also probably gone right into work from waking up, whenever that had been- no matter the case, she’d be hungry. <em>‘I could meet her there, go get something to eat before going to the cabin- providing that she still wants to go… Shit. I should call Dad, too,’</em> he realized with a sigh. <em>‘Fuck it; I’ll probably be putting up with him tonight, anyway.’</em></p><p>Alex’s motorcycle was still parked on the side of the building- right next to Naomi’s bedraggled car. It hadn’t started again. Shit. She’d had to take the bus in. All the more reason to ensure she had a ride back. </p><p>He pulled into the lot at ten of three, and texted her that he was there. Not a minute passed after he hit ‘send’ and she was running out the door into the lot, making a bee line for him- and immediately pulling him into a tight hug. “Are you okay?” he dared. </p><p>She gradually released him. “A long morning. I’m looking forward to a quieter evening.” </p><p>“I’ll do my best. What are your thoughts on food?” </p><p>“Oh Alex, don’t ask questions you already know the answers to.” </p><p>He laughed, and handed her the helmet. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>They landed at a nearby restaurant, where yes, Naomi did ask about the raven head’s night. And he really didn’t mind recounting it- right up until she asked, “What so bad about this Chloe? Is it just that she’s a succubus?” </p><p>“Not… entirely. She’s… done some very unsavory things in her time,” he replied, hoping the woman didn’t ask him to elaborate. </p><p>She didn’t. “Do you believe her?” </p><p>“I want to, although I think that’s entirely your influence.” </p><p>She leaned forward, her dark brunette curls jumping over her shoulders when she put her elbows up on the table, smiling. “Is that so?” </p><p>“It is. Before I met you, I probably would have punched Dylan and left much sooner than I actually did.” </p><p>“…You punched Dylan?” She sounded surprised. </p><p>“He lied to me. I don’t like that.” </p><p>“Fair. So where’s this place going to be?” came the question as their food arrived. </p><p>He waited until the waitress was gone to reply. “That’s up to Dad and Arden; they own most of the land up there. A more pressing question, in my mind, is how are we going to keep track of all these kids once they’re there?”</p><p>“You need a staff,” Naomi summarized after a quick bow of her head, and the blue-eyed man nodded. “Well, um, couldn’t you just do the same thing? Just, you know, with adults?” she asked and (clearly) savored her first bite. </p><p>Alex was floored. He never would’ve thought of that, and it was so simple. “I think you may have solved the problem.” </p><p>She smiled, lips closed as her mouth was full. Too fucking adorable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days later, Naomi was enjoying a rare and relaxing day off on the couch in front of the TV at Alex’s house, said man beside her keeping her warm, when the strangest noise rang through the house. “Is that the doorbell?” she asked, stalling when she saw her boyfriend’s paled expression. </p><p>“Yes…” </p><p>The doorbell chimed. “Shouldn’t you, um…” Naomi trailed when he didn’t move from the couch.</p><p>“Ally!” a woman’s voice called from the other side of the front door. “I know you’re in there; I can smell you! Open up!” </p><p>“Ally?” Naomi repeated, but Alex was already charging for the front door. </p><p>“There you are!” that voice came again, this time cheerful. Her boyfriend held out an arm, and as Naomi came closer, saw flailing arms. “Hey! What’s with you? Lemme in, Ally!” </p><p>“Stop calling me that,” he sneered back, holding the mystery person at bay with an irritated glare that was usually reserved for Arden and Toru. Sister, maybe? Or a friend she hadn’t met yet? </p><p>Oh. The infamous Marie. Had to be. </p><p>“Alex,” she spoke, and the arms stopped. “That’s no way to treat a visitor.” </p><p>“Ohhh! You have a <em>girl</em> over!” the new voice taunted. “That’s why you’re being all stupid! Hi! I’m Marie! I doubt you’ve heard a thing about me!” </p><p>“Oh, actually, David mentioned you,” she replied sweetly, to her boyfriend’s dismay. “My name’s Naomi.” </p><p>With the introduction, Alex dropped his arm, and a bubbly, redhead bounced into the room. “Hi!” she said again brightly. “Are you two dating?” </p><p>“Last I checked, but I think Alex might’ve just changed his mind,” the brunette joked. </p><p>“No,” the man sighed. “I just knew the longer you two went without meeting, the better.” </p><p>“For you,” Marie pointed out. “I’m one of Ally’s one and only friends, much to his complete and utter dismay, I’m sure.” </p><p>“You’re a science experiment gone wrong,” he muttered, walking past her to go back into the living room. </p><p>“You love me, and you know it.” </p><p>“Naomi knows, by the way, you can speak, well, not freely, but-” </p><p>“I’m going with freely!” </p><p>“Of course you are.” </p><p>Marie took the other woman’s hand, urging her back to the couch. “If Ally let you this far in, we totally have to get to know each other better. And I’ve known Ally since school- I could horrify you with the details of his adolescence.” </p><p>“Horrify?” Naomi repeated as she sat with her. “Wait- since school? Are you- Can I ask if you’re a demon too?” </p><p>“I’m a succubus.” </p><p>Naomi turned to Alex, sitting in an armchair next to them. “Oh yeah, totally violent and sadistic. I’m terrified.” </p><p>“Marie is just one of a few exceptions,” he told her. “Just as Dad, David and I are. Living amongst humanity isn’t really common.” </p><p>“Yeah, I remember…” </p><p>The redhead laughed past the sober moment. “It’s practically in his genetics to hate me, me him. Neither of us takes it personally. It’s like with cats and dogs.” </p><p>“But cats and dogs aren’t the same, um-” </p><p>“Neither are we. I guess I can see how that’d make sense to you, but the last thing we’d be doing together is making itty bitty demon babies. Just sitting talking is practically unheard of, and I only say practically because I’m friends with Alex.” </p><p>“But then…” </p><p>“You read a fairly accurate summary the night you found me out,” the man prompted. </p><p>“Wait, so, incubus plus human equals itty bitty demon babies?” </p><p>“Succubi can’t bear children. Literally and figuratively.” </p><p>“Kids are great,” Marie corrected. “Just not when they start talking back.” </p><p>“It’s when they start talking back that they need a responsible adult the most.” </p><p>“Watch out, Ally; your dad’s coming out of your mouth again.” </p><p>“You fucking high-strung little-” </p><p>“Okay, okay!” Naomi cut in, not wanting to see what happened when the two of them fought. </p><p>They glowered at each other a moment longer before Alex offered, “Marie was actually raised by one of us, so she can see things from our point of view. Usually.” </p><p>“That was funny,” the visitor defended herself. “You just have a pointy stick up your butt when anything about Toru comes up, and I don’t know why- he’s actually one of the decent ones, like you said yourself. I envy Savannah; she’s lucky.” </p><p>“Savannah?” Naomi asked, looking back at Alex. “His friend?” </p><p>“Yes,” he replied hesitantly, another in what would probably be a line of glares to his friend. </p><p>“I-I shouldn’t have brought her up,” Marie said, and actually seemed a little scared of the other’s reaction. “Never mind, Naomi, I-” </p><p>“She’s also my father’s girlfriend.”</p><p>Naomi took pause at Alex’s abrupt tone and Marie’s guilty expression. “I know everyone has things they don’t like talking about, Alex, don’t feel you have to go into it.” </p><p>“Bringing her up… brings up things I should think about, but really don’t want to.” </p><p>“So you’re just being a brat,” she kidded. </p><p>He offered a smile. “I suppose so.” </p><p>“A self-involved brat,” Marie added. </p><p>“Look in the mirror when you say that,” he snapped to her without pause. </p><p>“You first.” </p><p>“Run over a baby.” </p><p>“Eat a dick. Like, literally.” </p><p>They started laughing. Naomi wasn’t sure what had just happened but was glad the bickering seemed to be over. “Now,” she continued to the other woman. “What was that about horrifying me with Alex’s adolescence?” </p><p>Marie smiled at her friend. “Ally, why don’t you make some lunch and let us girls talk?”</p><p>In Naomi’s experience, her boyfriend hadn’t been the type to take orders from anyone, sans perhaps herself. But now, there was no snap back, only a roll of his eyes before he stood and left the room, presumably for the kitchen. “What just…?” she started to ask,</p><p>She changed her mind and stood from the couch to follow him, and when she caught up to Alex in the hall, he saw the question in her eyes- and smiled. “I was going to suggest lunch before we got sidetracked anyhow,” he told her. “Despite her attitude, Marie wouldn’t expect me to blindly listen to her. And you’ll probably feel a little freer to ask whatever without me hanging over your shoulder.” </p><p>“Well…. You’re not wrong…” </p><p>He managed another smile, kissed her hand, and kept moving forward for the kitchen. </p><p>Naomi paused where she stood, looking between the two destinations. <em>‘Is this really something I should be asking about?’</em> she wondered. Alex didn’t seem to mind, exactly, but was this pushing too far? It just seemed to be a time he wasn’t proud of, probably preferred she didn’t know, but everyone had times like those. And Alex did tend to over-think things, especially things that pertained to him. Finally, she turned and walked back into the living room. </p><p>“Oh, cheer up. For a teenage incubus, it’s not that bad- he’s just overdramatic. He kept to one- oh no, two people, but still, that’s downright gentlemanly, even if it was at least partially because he was afraid he’d get laughed at because of that whole- wait, you’ve had sex, right?” </p><p>“Yes,” Naomi drawled. “One of those had to have been you.”</p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>“You and Alex used to…” </p><p>“Have sex, yes. Aw, I don’t like that look,” the succubus pouted at the subtlechangein expression. “Are you mad at me now? Is it because we used to have sex?” </p><p>“Sounds like it’s only ‘used to’ because I’m here.” </p><p>“He’s way too monogamous to cheat on you if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m one of his best friends; I wanted to meet the chick that could actually tolerate him full-time. If I make you uncomfortable, though, I can go.” </p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic. You caught me off guard with it, is all.” </p><p>The succubus laughed. “Oh, I like you. I can see why Alex does, too.” </p><p>Naomi paused. “But it does kinda sound like you and Alex are already… dating.” </p><p>“If I had to tag it, I’d say friends with benefits. That’s cause you’re dramamtic!” she yelled pointedly. </p><p>If Alex replied, Naomi didn’t hear it, but the snicker from the other woman implied he had. “We’ve been… keeping each other busy,” she admitted. </p><p>“No doubt,” the redhead snickered. “We tend to have that effect whether we mean to or not.” </p><p>Naomi’s attention was captured. “How do you mean?” If the others had lied to her- </p><p>“Just being around us can make you wanna have sex more, be more honest about-” The succubus smiled. “I didn’t mean us being around can influence who the desire is for. Just makes you wanna do it more.” </p><p>“…Oh. Okay, got it.” </p><p>Alex was and wasn’t minding the conversation. One of the perks of demon blood was heightened senses, and while they still had nothing on the vampires up the road, he could hear into the living room without a problem. </p><p>But be it fortunate or not, the process of making something edible generally took all his attention, and as he was finishing up, heard Marie yell, “Hey Ally! You feeding us or what?”</p><p>“I’m coming, you harpy!” he called back.  </p><p>“Are harpies really-?” he heard Naomi start to ask, he bringing the plates out to them.</p><p>“Yes, and they’re vicious,” was the reply as he handed out the portions. “Like her.” </p><p>“Aw, Ally,” the succubus cooed when they appeared. “You’re so sweet.” </p><p>“There’s a teacher that disagrees with you.” </p><p>“Oh yeah!” she giggled. “I forgot about that bet.” </p><p>Before Naomi could ask, Alex told her, “My father and a certain Ms. Alderson have a bet concerning how long I’ll live. She thinks I won’t break a century because flattery doesn’t come easily to me.” </p><p>“Oh, you mentioned that before. You… said I bring it out in you,” his girlfriend flushed.</p><p>“Mm. I usually have to spend a ridiculous amount of time thinking about what to say beforehand.” </p><p>“An embarrassing amount of time,” Marie added. </p><p>“Just eat, Woman.” </p><p>“So, Marie reminded me of something I’ve been wanting to ask about, so… can I ask a bunch of questions?” </p><p>“Please do,” he snickered. </p><p>“Okay, so, how do you even start learning something like magic?” </p><p>“With a book,” came the cheeky reply, then, “Many books, if you want to know it well, and it’s not something I go out of my way to broadcast. Marie just knows more about me than she should. To be able to use it and especially as well as I can isn’t that common. Even saying that is an understatement. Think it’s my ego if you like,” the incubus added at her arched eyebrow, her full mouth keeping commentary at bay. “Even Dad’ll admit that much.” </p><p>That made her reconsider her initial reaction. “Okay, so… it’s just hard to learn, or… Nina did tell me her entire family’s magic users.” </p><p>“The whole bloodline has a proficiency with charm-making. Dad may’ve taught me a thing or two as well.”  </p><p>Naomi cocked her head, eyes glancing to the other woman, who was rolling her own while she ate. “How do you learn it? Just reciting words?” </p><p>“It’s a little more than that,” Alex told her. “Before working with any kind of energy, there’s a lot of concentration techniques. They were mind-numbing for me and I breezed through them; I can’t imagine what it was like for someone who actually had to work at it.” </p><p>“So there’s different kinds of energy?” the brunette asked after a minute. </p><p>“Yes. Every living creature has energy within themselves, the energy the Earth provides, and then the Divine. If you do that sort of thing.” </p><p>“What other things can spells do?” </p><p>“There are many for fighting, others for protection and healing, making charms and amulets, still others for entertainment.” </p><p>“Really? Like what?”</p><p>“Well,” he replied, wiping his hands off. “This is technically a concentration technique that was the bane of my existence for an entire week, but here.” </p><p>Naomi watched his hands with wide eyes, completely fixated on them, waiting to see what would happen after he finished the soft words she couldn’t understand. Finally, his hands parted as he blew into them, and a puff of blue smoke flew from the space, taking shape in with wings and antennae. “A butterfly,” she breathed, smiling, and couldn’t suppress the urge to reach out and touch it. It dissipated. “Aw. That was a good use of your week.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Naomi suppressed a snort. “So,” she muttered coyly to the other woman. “If you were one, who was the other?” </p><p>Marie cocked an eyebrow, not understanding at first. “Oh! You mean Dylan! An adorable little tengu. Just about everyone had a crush on this guy. Of course it was an incubus who actually got to nail him.” </p><p>“…Is it so hard to believe someone just liked me?” Alex asked. </p><p>“Kinda, yeah.” </p><p>“Not for me,” Naomi provided. Alex smiled and kissed her hand. “Though I never would’ve taken you to be someone who liked the popular type.” </p><p>“It was more that others were always trying to get his attention. Dylan himself pretty much just wanted to be left alone.” </p><p>“Ah, now I understand. Is this the same guy that called you the other night?” </p><p>“Yeah,” was the uncomfortable reply.  </p><p>“What about you, Naomi?” Marie asked. “You’re not going to get me to believe someone as cute as you has never had a boyfriend before.” </p><p>“O-Oh. Well, first, thank you, that’s very sweet,” she replied, her grip on Alex’s hand getting firmer. “I, um… I did have a couple boyfriends before Alex, but… they weren’t great people.” </p><p>“Oh, a couple of winners, huh? People can be sneaky like that, making you think they’re decent when they’re just lying pieces of shit.” </p><p>“…Something you’d like to share, Marie?” her friend asked her. </p><p>“No, I’m fine.” </p><p>“…Asshole dumped you, didn’t he?” </p><p>“I said, ‘I’m fine.’” </p><p>“He dumped you.” </p><p>“And I came here to be consoled, you dick!” she laughed. “But I got yummy food instead, and that’s almost as good. Although- Hey, Naomi, has he tried to get away with that thing when he-” </p><p>“Marie!!”</p><p>“I guess not. Things to look forward to,” she added to the other woman with a wink- while Alex rubbed his forehead. </p><p>“Oh!” Marie realized. “You haven’t seen the basement here then, have you?”</p><p>“Do I need to?” Naomi asked. </p><p>“Yes!” the redhead exclaimed with a bright grin. “Come on, Ally; you’ll let her in, right?” </p><p>“Only if you never call me that again.” </p><p>“Oh, well, sorry, Naomi; I tried.” </p><p>The incubus rolled his eyes in irritation. “After we eat. Is that all right, milady?” </p><p>“It’ll do.” </p><p>Naomi tried telling her boyfriend a few times that it was fine, he didn’t need to show her the room, but the man insisted it was fine; it was just something he’d virtually been waiting for to come up and it very much had. </p><p>The way in was under the staircase. Alex opened it via the keypad by the door, and a strong but not unpleasant smell hit the woman before he gestured for her to go forward. “What is that?” she asked. </p><p>The man only flicked the light on. “Go and see.” </p><p>At first, it was much like the rest of the house- plain, but nice. The small flight of stairs turned slightly to point downward at a row of bookcases. While a couple of them actually held books, the others held glass jars looking pretty full themselves, all with labels. As she ventured closer to them, she passed a rather large worktable with a small bin sitting on top. Peering inside, she saw measuring cups and spoons, and a mortar and pestle. </p><p>She turned her attention back to the bookcases; one held jars of herbs, another stones, another seemed to be various supplies… “What is all this? Where did all these come from?” was the add, looking in at the differently-colored stones. “I mean, come to think of it,” she realized, looking back at the two. “I’ve never heard any of you even reference going to a store.” </p><p>“I thought you were familiar with online shopping.” </p><p>“Okay, but what about before that?” </p><p>“There are other channels we can go through as well. The ability to use any sort of magic efficiently is usually directly tied lineage, in this case, charm-making.” </p><p>“Really,” Naomi smiled. “What kinds?” </p><p>A coy sort of smile appeared on his face. “I see you’re wearing the necklace I gave you.” </p><p>Her head shot down to look at it, then back at her boyfriend. “This is one? For what?” </p><p>“The stone is tiger’s eye- the best stone for protection. The copper in the wire has properties all its own, but in this case, I just thought it looked nice.” </p><p>“You were right,” she smiled, looking at it again. “Protection from what?” </p><p>“Ill intent,” he replied, just a hair too quickly; her eyes narrowed in suspicion for a moment. </p><p>“I just remembered,” Marie spoke, perhaps seeing the oncoming tension. “I need another piece of amethyst.” </p><p>Alex closed his eyes a moment. “What the fuck for?” he sighed. “I configured five for you the last time I saw you.” </p><p>“Dumb new girl,” the woman replied in an obvious tone. “Chick’s gonna get herself killed without a little kick. Come on, you’ll help me out, right?” </p><p>“Don’t whine; I’ll do it later.” </p><p>“Then I’ll have to come back.” </p><p>“Just a moment,” was the quick, but still irritated, reply. </p><p>“New girl?” Naomi inquired while the man reached into the jar of light violet stones. </p><p>“I’m a guard; most succubi that have a job are in one form or the other. We’re good at it. And the person I guard just got someone new added to the collective, and-” </p><p>Naomi was trying to listen, she really was and very much wanted to know the answer to her question, but her attention inevitably turned to Alex. He’d set one of the many stones in his right palm, then slowly closed his fingers around it, his mouth moving, but speaking so softly she couldn’t hear the words. His grip loosed after a soft glow. Unceremoniously, he dropped the stone into a pouch and held it out to his friend, expression stagnant. </p><p>“Thank you!” was her cheery reply, taking the object and putting it in her pocket. “Alex may or may not be a genius in the area,” Marie added, and Naomi remembered that Nina had briefly mentioned that back when they’d first met. “He’s smart otherwise, sure, but with magic he’s a bloody genius. It’s disgusting. It’s a shame those people-” She stopped herself too late, realizing what she was about to say. </p><p>“They what?” the other woman asked. </p><p>“Please, Marie, continue,” Alex stated pointedly to his friend. </p><p>“It was a slip,” she shot back. “But I think I will continue, thank you.” The succubus turned her attention back to Naomi. “Nina’s family are badass spellcasters, but they’re crap judges of character. Since Nina and Toru hooked up, the only one in that lot who will talk to Nina is her mother, cause of the whole demon thing. So stupid.” </p><p>“But that means…” Naomi muttered, glancing at her boyfriend. </p><p>“Nina’s still got the badass genes, and she passed ‘em on,” Marie pressed. </p><p>“That was really… amazing,” the other woman smiled, taking the prompt. Probably not something his boyfriend wanted to talk about, and that was fine. </p><p>“I’d say ‘nothing to it,’” aforementioned man stated. “But that would be a vicious lie.” </p><p>“I believe it. And now that I think about it, you’ve given me a lot of jewelry. Simple stuff, like this pendant. Are they all you?” </p><p>“I… put them all together, but not all of them are actual charms.” </p><p>“Wow. You have a real gift there. And here I was thinking you were just like me.” </p><p>“I don’t understand what you mean.” </p><p>She shrugged uncomfortably. “Paperwork all day. Smiling at people who are a far cry from pleasant to you.” </p><p>“I don’t get to pick my customers, Naomi; not all of them are as pleasant as Marie.” </p><p>“I am a sweetheart, Mitchell; don’t you forget it.” </p><p>“Whatever, you can go now.”</p><p>“Still got a nicer work environment,” Naomi was still musing, not minding the banter. </p><p>“That, I will admit to.” He paused a moment before adding, “You’re welcome to help me.” </p><p>“Me? But I probably can’t, um-” </p><p>“Not likely, no, but that’s just the first step in a very long process.” </p><p>“So, you’re… gonna teach me how to make jewelry?” </p><p>“I can. But that would also mean being around me a lot more, and I hear I’m pretty crappy company.” </p><p>“Oh, stop. That’s the last thing I’d mind. Let’s see what kind of teacher you are and go from there.” </p><p>“I’ll try not to disappoint you.” </p><p>“Ugh, you two are disgusting. I’m going back upstairs before I throw up.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>When Naomi stopped at her boyfriend’s house a couple days later, she was nearly at the door before she heard something odd- voices and the sound of scuffling, and from the back of the house. Curiosity blossoming, she made her way around as quietly as she could. </p><p>Never in a million guesses would this have come to mind. </p><p>Alex was there, along with Anna, Arden, and Lonan- who were taking turns attacking him. And from what the oldest vampire had told her, the fact the incubus was keeping up was extraordinary. How the vampires tagged each other in was seamless, slipping in and out of combat as if it were nothing more than a choreographed dance. Naomi would be tempted to say it was, were it not for the furious concentration on her mate. </p><p>And she’d almost be worried, except that there was an audience. It seemed Marie had stopped by again, sitting with Nina, Toru, and David in the grassy backyard. </p><p>It wasn’t a surprise to her that those around her could defend themselves, and well, but she’d never expected to witness it. And they could kick ass- to say he was having trouble following the blows was a massive understatement. </p><p>Alex managed to weave himself out of the fray, breathing heavily, but Arden and Lonan didn’t even look winded. </p><p>Anna was watching them too, a mischievous grin on her face. After a few moments, she jumped into the clash expertly- under Lonan’s leg and past Arden’s arm to join the spar and it was spectacular. Her petite size enabled her to easily get between the two men, even the raven head, who only had a hair’s breadth of height between them. Eventually, it was the two of them versus her, and the stand-off ended when her wrists were trapped between each of their palms, one on either side of her, all three grinning. </p><p>Naomi bit her lower lip. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Marie asked, noticing the action in the midst of cheering with the others. </p><p>“It-It’s nothing. I just… Ugh, I don’t want to say it…” </p><p>“I won’t tell, promise,” the succubus smiled. “And no one’s paying attention.” </p><p>“It’s just…,” Naomi lowered her voice considerably before adding, “I really feel like that was foreplay.” </p><p>“Because it was,” the other laughed. “Fifty bucks they’re heading back home in less than five minutes. Oh, ‘Suse me; Imma run to the little girl’s room.” </p><p>“Actually, I think I’ll go with you, if you don’t mind.” </p><p>“Not at all! Come on. We can chat about boys.” </p><p>“Boys,” Naomi chuckled, shaking her head as they walked back to the house. “Well, there is something I wanted to ask you.” </p><p>“About boys?” the other woman asked. “Wait, Alex, right? What about him?” </p><p>“I don’t want to fight, but… How long have you been in love with him?” </p><p>Marie came to a full stop, stunned eyes on her friend. “Wow. You’re good. Not even Ally’s noticed, but he is shit at reading people.” There was a short pause, gathering her thoughts. “I’m not gonna deny you’re right, but it’s only to a point. If me and Ally tried to be a normal couple, we’d kill each other. In less than a week. I mean, you two have been together almost a year, right, and I had no idea until a few days ago. That’s how little we see each other, despite being good friends. I’m not a threat to you, Naomi.” </p><p>“I… Honestly, I didn’t think you were. That was about what I figured. I, um, actually wanted to ask you a favor.” </p><p>For the second time, the succubus was stopped in shock. “A favor?” she repeated. “But you wanted to be sure of that first? I can’t imagine what you’d want to ask me for.” </p><p>“I… don’t know what the future holds for me just yet. If… if something happens to me, I know Alex won’t deal with it. At least not in a healthy way. I want to ask you to slap some sense into him if needed.” </p><p>“…Even if it’s literally?” </p><p>“Especially if it’s literally,” was the reply, laughing with her friend. </p><p>“I would have even if you hadn’t asked.” </p><p>“It’s going to sound cheesy, but that’s why I asked.” </p><p>“Don’t worry; he’ll get the beating of his life if he gets too mopey. And you know, there are ways around that annoying mortality.” </p><p>“You guys don’t life forever; just longer than me. And I’m still wrapping my head around you all; I think it’ll be awhile longer before I can begin to think about that for myself.” she replied as they started walking again. </p><p>“So you’re not opposed to it?” </p><p>“I’m… not sure. That’s the whole problem.” </p><p>“Well, I know I’m not around a lot, but if you ever want to talk, Arden finds people like it’s his job. Though, I guess it kind of is,” she added thoughtfully. “Being a telepath, mind reader, and a badass with a keyboard, he takes a lot on himself. He helps Toru keep tabs on, well, a lot of people. All the descendants of everyone Toru’s ever loved, their whole families.” </p><p>“What? He never told me that.” </p><p>“Toru would probably see it as showing off. He’s super modest.” </p><p>“Why does he keep tabs on them?” </p><p>At the question, the succubus smiled, just as they arrived at their destination. “In case they’re not happy. If that involves talking to them, he doesn’t say who he is, obviously, but he does what he can for them.” </p><p>“That’s so sweet.” </p><p>“But you look so sad! Hold on, I’m gonna pee, and then we’re gonna talk about that. Unless you have to pee too.” </p><p>“Well, now I think I should…” </p><p>Marie giggled. “Okay. Please hold.” </p><p>The two ended up talking more in the den. It surprised Naomi how much she liked Marie; part of her felt that she should hate the succubus on principle, but… she was so nice. And interesting. And answered questions without sugarcoating her answers, which lead to the brunette asking, “So, um, what was that thing you two were talking about the other day? That got Alex all red?” </p><p>The green-eyed woman’s countenance immediately shifted from jolly to uncomfortable. “Oh, I was just trying to tease him; I really shouldn’t have said anything.” </p><p>“Does that mean there isn’t actually anything, or that there is something and Alex doesn’t want me to know for some reason?” </p><p>“Look, I’m figuring you two have had sex, but it’s all gushy and romantic, right? What I was talking about is the complete opposite. He pretty much goes all demon on you, so to speak, and it sounded like that’s still kind of a touchy subject, yeah?” </p><p>She wasn’t wrong. “…Yeah. It’s just his appearance, then, that changes?” </p><p>“Well…” Marie took a moment to sort out her thoughts. “His attitude too, but only to a point. He’d never try to hurt whoever he was with, but he does tend to center around the other person, you know?” </p><p>Naomi pursed her lips. “I… I hadn’t noticed that, but now that you say that, yeah, you’re right.” </p><p>“And what I was talking about is the exact opposite. He’d be all about him, and probably a little rougher than- Shit,” the redhead interrupted herself, gaze on the doorway. </p><p>Naomi turned to look. Alex was there- and did not look happy. Actually, that was an understatement. She’d never seen him look so livid, even at Toru. But rather than lash out or yell, he made a disgusted face at the succubus, and walked away from the room. </p><p>“…I knew I shouldn’t have told you all that.” </p><p>The brunette still didn’t understand what the problem was. She hadn’t heard anything that warranted that deep a reaction, but clearly, Alex saw it differently… Was he that afraid of himself? </p><p>Naomi stood, walking out into the hall, but he was already gone- someone was upstairs, though. Quickly but quietly, she followed the sound of footsteps. Unsurprisingly, they lead her to Alex’s childhood bedroom. She knocked. </p><p>“Fuck off, Marie,” a dark tone drawled from inside. </p><p>“It’s not Marie.” </p><p>There was a pause, and the door slowly opened. “Naomi?” </p><p>“Hi. I, um, I’m not sure why you’re so upset, other than we kind of went behind your back, but I’m sorry you are, and if that’s why-” </p><p>“No, not you,” he replied, opening the door more widely so she could come in. “I’ve long known if something’s brought up you will ask about it. It’s Marie I’m pissed with.” </p><p>“I… egged her on a bit. I’m not saying you can’t be mad at her, but she’s not the only guilty party,” Naomi added, daring to take a seat on the edge of the mattress. </p><p>Alex did seem to consider that, leaning back against a wall now, and the woman noticed him fiddling with a black stone. Of course. His world revolved around using them for charms, and she felt stupid for not realizing he probably used them himself, too. She was wearing the one he’d said was for protection, in fact, and looked down at it now to lightly touch it. The stone seemed to tingle. Before, she’d thought it was her imagination, but that was the magic working in it, wasn’t it? “I’m sorry,” came the mutter again. </p><p>“I already told you, you have nothing to apologize for,” Alex returned, tone confused. </p><p>“Then why is this so awkward?” </p><p>His gaze softened, and he went over to sit beside her, even took her hand into both his own after pocketing the stone. “I’m upset, but not with you,” he reiterated. </p><p>“…Maybe you should be. And it’s probably awful of me, but I really don’t understand why what she was saying was so upsetting.” </p><p>His brow furrowed a second. “You don’t?” </p><p>She gave a light shrug. “So you like being a little aggressive sometimes. I don’t see a problem with that.” </p><p>Understanding seemed to hit him. “Then she didn’t get as far as I thought. Which you’re no doubt going to ask me about now,” he sighed with a wince. </p><p>“Just because I ask doesn’t mean you have to answer,” the woman told him calmly. “I wouldn’t want an answer you weren’t comfortable giving. Okay?” </p><p>Alex gave a nod. </p><p>“But please know I have no problems with aggression. I know you’ll stop if I ask you to,” she quickly added, giving his cheek a kiss before standing. </p><p>“O-Oh?” </p><p>This time, she nodded. Truth be told, she was very interested in seeing her boyfriend unravel a little. </p><p>“G-Good to know,” he replied unsteadily, but followed her back out. </p><p>“Why’d you come in, anyway? Were you looking for us?” </p><p>“I… realized you two had been gone a while and was worried about what she was filling your head with. Rightfully, it seems.” He kissed her hand before releasing it to go down the stairs. “In any case, I’m starting lunch soon. Any requests?” </p><p>Oh, right. The whole reason Alex had invited her over. She wondered how the sparring had happened, or if it had been planned too… “Um, no, not really. No matter what you make, it’ll be delicious anyway.” </p><p>He gave her cheek a kiss and continued to the kitchen. Naomi found Marie still in the den, looking tense. “It’s okay now. I think,” she told the succubus. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Marie warily replied. “But I’d watch what you give him permission to do- your definition of ‘rough’ is probably pretty different from his.” </p><p>“Gimme a little fucking credit!” Alex was heard yelling from the kitchen. </p><p>“While I agree with him,” Naomi spoke, retaking her seat. “I’d also like to hear more about that.” </p><p>And Marie started to laugh. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t upset him again, did I?” Although she hadn’t heard his reply, she had no doubt there had been one. </p><p>“I’m surprised you can’t hear his whiny-ass groaning too,” the redhead laughed. “But I’m not in a hurry to get on his shit list again; you can ask him yourself.” </p><p>“Don’t think I won’t.” </p><p>“Naomi, that is the very dead-last thing I would ever think about you.” </p><p>Everyone else came filing in as the delicious smell of dinner was apparently just as evident out there as it was in the house. Nina enlisted David to help her set the table, and Toru joined the two in the den. “And what’s being plotted in here?” he jokingly asked. </p><p>“Plotting?” Marie retorted in false offense. “I can’t believe you would think so little of us, Toru. I was merely educating Naomi on Hell’s politics.” </p><p>The incubus cringed, groaning, “Could you have picked a more boring topic?” </p><p>“Probably. I don’t know anything about Heaven’s politics, but I don’t doubt for a second they’re a thousand times more boring. At least there’s some drama with Hell’s nobles. Actually,” she realized, turning back to the other woman. “Has Alex mentioned these guys count there?” </p><p>“Marie,” Toru spoke up before Naomi had a chance to reply. “You know we can’t technically claim that.” </p><p>She waved him off. “You all are blood whether you like it or not.” </p><p>“Lunch is ready,” Alex spoke up, suddenly in the doorway, panic in his eyes. “Marie, for once in your life, <em>shut up</em>,” he hissed at his friend before leaving again. </p><p>Naomi did want to ask- but decided to exercise some self-control. “Well, I know I can’t wait to see what Alex made,” she smiled, standing. Gratefully, the other two followed suit. </p><p>The atmosphere threatened to be awkward as they sat down, but David piped up, asking Nina, “Mama, can I go play with Arden after?” </p><p>“I’ll ask him if they’re up for visitors after we eat,” she promised. “They were here all afternoon; we can give them a break for now.” </p><p>“I suppose,” the child sighed, attention returning to the food. </p><p>Not at all a bad place to be, in Naomi’s viewing. Alex had made lasagna and with extra cheesy goodness because he knew she <em>loved</em> it. </p><p>And during the meal, Naomi noticed Alex being… affectionate. Not that he wasn’t normally, but he tended to be reserved when others were around- especially his family. He’d sit next to her, made sure she liked what she was eating and that she’d gotten enough, but that was usually it. And that was plenty; Naomi was very familiar with how Alex behaved at this point. Today, though, he went out of his way to sit on her non-dominant side and hold her hand while they ate. It was nice. And, gratefully, no one teased him for it. </p><p>Even after the meal, he stayed near her, an arm around her on the couch while everyone continued to chat contently together- that stayed even after everyone had left for the night. “You’ve kept close,” she finally noted out loud, and in amusement. </p><p>He didn’t reply verbally, nuzzling into her neck to star placing soft kisses there. Oh, <em>that</em> kind of mood. Please and thank you.</p><p>She dissolved into the feeling, barely noticing that he was gradually shifting- right until he was straddling her lap. “What are you up to?” her breathless tone asked. </p><p>The grin on his face was full of mischief. “You’ll see,” he replied only, and leaned in to kiss her. Not rough, exactly, but definitely making sure he had her attention. </p><p>Oh, this was gonna be <em>good</em>. </p><p>Still keeping her close, he reached down between her legs, urging them apart while massaging her through the demon. He was hardly putting any weight on her somehow, still managing to rid of her clothes- and his own, which she did her best in assisting with. </p><p>He nuzzled close to her neck again, but didn’t stay there long, mouth and tongue and <em>hands</em> working his way down her form. She gasped in surprise when he pulled her hips forward- and started sucking on her clit. A heavy moan rose to a cry when he slipped his fingers into her as well, pushing as deep as physically allow. She was starting to slip further down, and grasped the back of the couch to hang on, legs curling around his neck while she lost her mind. </p><p>When she came, she came hard, a strangled cry leaving her throat. Normally, he’d wait a minute or two before going any further, but this time, immediately came back up on the couch, legs kneeling underneath hers pull her waist close and push inside her. Still hyper-sensitive, she moaned and called out at being used so roughly- but was not minding it in the slightest. “Good, good,” she heard herself purr, and opened her eyes to look up at her lover. A set of possessive, borderline predatory, eyes threatened to consume her. And because it was Alex, because she knew he’d never willingly harm her, she savored it, coming just as she felt him fill her. </p><p>Wait. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>No condom. </p><p>He was lapping at her neck again, and she was on birth control for a reason… She met his gaze again, now so full of affection and admiration it nearly made her heart burst. Well. If it happened, they’d just have to deal with it then wouldn’t they? It was kind of becoming what they did- and were getting really good at it. </p><p>Yeah. It would be fine. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>“Did you want to talk about earlier?” his quiet tone asked a little while later. </p><p>They’d relocated to the bedroom after cleaning themselves up. She was afraid to ask about the couch. It took a minute to remember what he was referring to, then remembered Marie’s comment about technical nobility. “Not if it’s something you don’t want to talk about.” </p><p>For a few moments more, there was just silence, and that would’ve been fine, but then Alex’s hesitant tone began again, “All types of demons are born from the Passions.” </p><p>Naomi already had a question. “Passions?” </p><p>“Huh. I would’ve thought Arden would be right on telling you about them.” </p><p>“Alex, don’t be a dick.” </p><p>He snorted, and gave the top of her head a kiss, pulling her close again, the both of them under the covers. “You’d know them as Sins, I believe.” </p><p>“...Oh. Oh! Seven of them, right? Huh. ‘Passions’ does sound more accurate. I like it.” </p><p>Another snort. “That’s a new one. My father’s father is the first known incubus.” </p><p>“Is that what makes you nobility?” </p><p>“Technically yes and technically no. The two of them don’t exactly speak, and it’s been a damn long while since Dad’s lived on the Levels. If we’re nobility, we’re sad excuses for it, and Truman disowned Dad after Dad finally told him off.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“Disappointed?” </p><p>“Well, if Toru was what he was expected to be, and the rest of you followed suit, I’m guessing I probably wouldn’t want to be around you nearly as much, right?” </p><p>“Likely, yes.” </p><p>“So no, I’m not.” She looked up at him. “I’m glad you’re you.” </p><p>A smile crossed his lips, and he bent slightly to kiss her. </p><p>“That said, it doesn’t matter what this Truman says. Marie’s right, you are still blood.” </p><p>“Ugh, don’t remind me.” </p><p>“…You’ve met?” she asked, wondering if she was reading his tone of voice wrong. </p><p>“Once, when I was… seven? Eight? Moron thought he’d finally be able to get back at Dad for telling him off.” </p><p>“He… tried to kill you? When you were a kid, no less? That’s-” </p><p>“No. Not kill. Steal. However, he was unaware that my mother is a gifted magic user. And I’ve been taking after her from a very young age.” </p><p>“You kicked his ass? All by yourself?” </p><p>“I had him in a pretty good energy prison, but it wasn’t enough- he was gone by the time I got back with Mom.” </p><p>“That sucks.” </p><p>“You’re telling me. Mom asked me what he looked like, I told her, and that’s how I found out about Grandpa.” </p><p>“Ouch. I’m afraid to ask about grandma.” </p><p>“As you should be. That’s Dad’s story though, and I don’t know most of it. I’m sure he’d share if you asked him, though.” </p><p>“…Maybe. I don’t want to intrude on his personal life… Can… I ask which Passions, um…” </p><p>“Sloth and Lust. Well, a former incarnation of Lust, in our case. She’s passed since then, but Tauk, that’s his name, does talk about her a lot; you can tell he was really fond of her.” </p><p>“…Oh. Do you see him a lot?” </p><p>“He pops up now and then. As his station implies, having the motivation to do anything is not his forte.” </p><p>Naomi laughed. “That makes sense.” And it sounded like this was someone Alex was fond of himself; his tone was lacking a certain unimpressed drawl that it usually had when talking about the other males in his life. It made her want to meet him, but it was probably a little soon for that request. </p><p>“You want to meet him now, don’t you?” the raven head guessed anyway. </p><p>“Is that bad?” she asked with a slight cringe. </p><p>“Not bad exactly, but it probably wouldn’t be a good idea. He’s… a bit bias when it comes to mortals.” </p><p>“…Oh. Well, that makes sense, actually,” the woman realized. “Depending on how you look at that particular story, the Fall could be seen more as a Push. Is that why?” </p><p>He was staring at her, giving her that fond look again. “You never stop amazing me,” he told her, and gave her a kiss. “I’ll talk to him; see if I can get him to stop being an asshole for a day.” </p><p>“I don’t want to pressure him…” </p><p>“No pressure. Only trickery.” </p><p>“Alex.” </p><p>“It’s fine, I promise. This is just how shit works with him.” </p><p>Naomi still didn’t know how she felt about that, but did give a nod. “Just don’t bully him. I don’t want to meet someone that doesn’t want to meet me.” </p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Alex really had no intention of even trying to bully Tauk into doing anything- but one should never underestimate the power in in a well-laid guilt trip. </p><p>Going to the Levels wasn’t his favorite thing, but the corner his great-grandfather was in wasn’t too terrible. Despite popular belief, the realm was not covered in rivers of lava, but it was an unbelievably humid atmosphere without much water and only one lava river, thank you very much. </p><p>Hell had architecture all its own, but it did strongly resemble medieval European castles- with the major exception that just about everything was carved from the obsidian stone that the whole place seemed to consist of. </p><p>It was always night here too, but there wasn’t really a good time to go see Tauk. As Alex told Naomi, the Passion was usually asleep. Or gossiping. </p><p>And if you were smart, you didn’t use a charm here. One did <em>not</em> want to be mistaken for a mortal soul, even for an instant. </p><p>Alex tapped his knuckles on the entryway on his way through the carved-out path. The shielding around the place had already allowed him to pass, but it was polite. </p><p>The sparse, carved hallways weren’t lit in any way, but that wasn’t a problem for the incubus. Bright sunlight would be the enemy here, not the darkness. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, the one the greet him where the passage widened was not the Passion, but a robed woman with white skin and long, silky-black wings. “Lady Natalia,” he spoke, lowering his head in a small bow. </p><p>“Alex,” she smiled. “It’s so good to see you again.” </p><p>“Likewise. You seem… better than the last couple times I was here. I’m glad to see it.” </p><p>“Thank you, that’s very kind,” she replied. “You’ll be happy to know that Tauk is awake, but he is still in bed.” </p><p>“I would expect nothing less,” he snickered in reply. “I shouldn’t need to intrude on your time for too long; I just have a question for him, and this seemed the quickest way to get an answer.” </p><p>“Of course. Walk with me.” </p><p>The incubus gave a nod. As dark and dreary as most would find Tauk’s home (most of the other Passions had ridiculously elaborate living spaces), Alex had always liked it. All that was here was what was needed… it did get even more humid in here, though, and Naomi defin-</p><p>He winced. The thought of even mentioning living like this to someone as bright as Naomi was absurd. And he liked his own house. Usually. </p><p>Tauk was splayed out on his bed and naked, sheets and pillows everywhere, the man himself on his stomach. He did look up when the two entered, a bright smile on his dark violet features. The appeared no older than his visitor or the woman he lived with,  and the mess of brunet hair was haphazardly pushed back over his short back horns when he stood, the large oval pendant he always wore bouncing around his neck- and Alex took a step back, holding out a palm to other man with skin dark and violet.. “We talked about this.” </p><p>“Huh?” the Passion looked around, then down at himself. “Oh. You want me to put pants on before I hug you.” </p><p>“Very much.” </p><p>“Ugh. That’s a pain. You’re so mean.” </p><p>“No pants, no hug.” </p><p>Tauk grumbled again, but did retrieve and put them on- with Natalia’s help. “Better?”</p><p>“Yes. And thank you,” Alex laughed, and finally gave him a hug. </p><p>“What brings you out here? Do you have more pictures of David?” </p><p>“I don’t, but I know where you can get some.” </p><p>The Passion was visibly disappointed. “You want me to go to your realm. Why?” </p><p>“Why not come see David in person?” </p><p>“He can visit me here just as easily as you can- and has. Why do I need to go there?” </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>The green-eyed man started to count off reasons on his dark fingers. “I live here, I can be naked here, and I don’t fucking want to.” </p><p>Alex sighed. This was not the side of the taller man that he liked. This was the side that reminded his way too much of Toru. “Fine, then. Never mind; forget I mentioned it,” he spoke, and started to walk away. </p><p>“Just say you want me to meet your girlfriend already,” Tauk laughed after him, and Alex came to a full stop before turning back around. </p><p>“You know about Naomi?” </p><p>“Did you think Toru was suddenly able to keep shit to himself?” </p><p>Of course. His father was here all the time. “…It’s more that she wants to meet you, but I know how you feel about mortals-” </p><p>“I can make exceptions.” </p><p>That agreement had come way too quickly. “Dad really laid it on thick, huh?” </p><p>“With an irritating amount of accuracy. Just tell me I don’t have to wear a charm. I <em>haaaate</em> them.” </p><p>“You don’t. But Naomi is really… inquisitive. She will ask <em>so</em> many questions.” </p><p>Tauk rocked a little, laughing on the mussed-up bed. “I’ve heard. </p><p>“So if Dad’s already guilt tripped you, how come you haven’t-?” </p><p>“Well, when you showed up, I wanted to see if you’d admit why you wanted me to visit. Before that… I’ve been busy, believe it or not. I should have time in a day or two.” </p><p>“… That many lazy people to deal with?” Alex ventured. </p><p>The Passion sighed and shook his head. “Humanity’s getting worse and worse. The more they ‘develop,’ the less I understand.” </p><p>“…Apparently being flawed is a good thing?” </p><p>“Who knows. Wait. You said Naomi <em>wants</em> to meet me. Why?” </p><p>Alex shrugged. “She said you sounded interesting.” </p><p>“…Interesting.” </p><p>“To be fair, she says the same thing to me a lot.” </p><p>“…She’s an odd one, huh?” </p><p>“Most wouldn’t be willfully dating an incubus. I mentioned you and now she’s curious.” </p><p>“That’s a dangerous brand of curious.” </p><p>“Very aware, thanks. Would… it be horrible of me to ask-?”</p><p>“I don’t know whose she is. Not mine, for sure. Toru asked me the same thing, actually. But as you said, attracted to an incubus…” </p><p>“That doesn’t automatically mean Lust,” the younger man sighed. </p><p>“Toru said that too, but I’m not too sure. Their sub-consciousnesses get into a lot of shit, you know.” </p><p>“Still.” </p><p>“Whatever. I’ll be by tomorrow night, promise.” </p><p>That was Tauk’s polite version of ‘Get the fuck out of my house I’m late for my nap.’ Alex gave a nod. “I’ll make dinner, if that helps motivate you.” </p><p>“It so does.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Be if fortunate or not, Alex was only able to give Naomi minimal warning. She worked most of the day and the next morning, so he did text her, and hoped it was enough. </p><p>Naomi’s heart jumped into her throat when she read the message. She was interested in meeting the Passion, but it hadn’t sounded like he was very interested in meeting her, let alone so soon. </p><p>But the woman had known that should she meet him, whenever it was, it would be a nerve-wracking experience, and wrote back to Alex that that was fine, as long as he could give her a ride. </p><p>And while Alex had told her that was fine as well, the next afternoon bore a somewhat different story. It seemed he was very backed up on work (no surprise there) and asked if she minded someone else picking her up. That was fine, too, but as she clocked out, realized her boyfriend hadn’t specified who was picking her up, nor had anyone texted to say ‘Hi’ or ‘Here.’ </p><p>That was okay, it wasn’t like- “Arden,” Naomi smiled in surprise when she reached the front doors. “Are you my ride?” </p><p>“I am. You sound- and look- surprised. I do leave the cabin every now and then.” </p><p>“I know, I know,” the woman laughed. “But to be fair, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you outside of it, let alone driving.” </p><p>“Well, the others are… busy, so Alex asked me.” </p><p>“…Sorry to put-” </p><p>He waved her off. “It’s a rainy day and nearly night anyway, so it’s not a problem.” </p><p>“Rainy…? Oh. Oh!” she realized with a nervous laugh as they walked into the parking lot, disbelieving that she’d actually forgotten he was a vampire. “Right.” </p><p>Arden just looked humored. “I have Lonan’s car; it’s just right up here.” </p><p>“…Does Lonan know?” </p><p>“If he didn’t hear me leave, he’s going to figure it out pretty quickly. I know he’s not going anywhere today- Lonan is <em>useless</em> when it’s raining.” </p><p>Naomi couldn’t stop a laugh, getting into the car. “Like a cat.” </p><p>Arden snorted. “I guess so.” </p><p>She quickly realized she’d only really spent time alone with the green-eyed man on one occasion, and awkwardness had been kept at bay with her plethora of questions. It didn’t surprise her that Arden was quiet, only muttering curses under his breath when another driver did something stupid- which was pretty often in this city. Well, in this case too, there was something weighing pretty heavily on her mind… “Can I ask… if you’ve met Tauk?” </p><p>“On a few occasions,” was the simple reply. </p><p>“What’s he like?” </p><p>“Usually pretty calm, unless he’s around Toru or teasing Alex. A little nervous?” </p><p>“A… little, yeah. It’s… intimidating, you know?” </p><p>“I can see how you got there, but don’t think of it like that. Tauk won’t be, and neither will anyone else. You’re just meeting another of Alex’s relatives. That’s harrowing enough in itself, I think.” </p><p>Naomi lightly laughed. </p><p>“You probably should be warned, though: It’s very unlikely he’ll be wearing a charm, and Passions do look a little different from what you’re used to.” </p><p>“Oh?” The vampire went on to describe the deep violet skin and short black horns that came with the rank, and in this specific case, lanky with a mop of light brown hair and green eyes. “So he looks like Toru, then. That makes sense.” </p><p>A strange sort of smile crossed her companion’s pale features. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re still only seeing similarities. It’s truly amazing.” </p><p>“O-Oh,” came the murmur, not sure what else to say. </p><p>“Fucking jackass!” Arden snarled then, someone speeding through a corner, cutting him off. </p><p>“…You don’t seem to like driving very much,” Naomi ventured. </p><p>“Admittedly, not when it’s busy like this, but don’t worry about it. We’ll be out of the city soon and it’ll be much less frustrating.” </p><p>“Very fair,” she laughed. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Naomi was surprised when they only stopped by Alex’s house so she could drop her stuff off, change, and freshen up, continuing to Toru’s but it seemed the whole group was getting together there. Tauk didn’t visit often, Arden explained, and everyone enjoyed his company. The news did a lot to alleviate her nerves. “I know his rank can come off as intimidating, especially to a mortal,” the raven headed man told her again as they pulled up. “But Tauk’s personality is very easy-going, so don’t worry.” </p><p>The woman managed a nod, following him into the large home. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, there were sounds of talking and laughter coming from the den, and even though it was after sunset and the weather dreary, the inside of the home would normally be a lot cheerier atmosphere. Once inside, though, there were only a couple scattered lights lit. “Tauk prefers dark places,” Arden explained. “Doing this is pretty much the only way to get him to leave his own hole.” </p><p>“…Ah,” the brunette managed to reply with a small smile. </p><p>“You can still see where you’re going?” She nodded. “This way, then.” </p><p>It was actually a really light-hearted space once they reached the den. The person she assumed was Tauk did get her attention first. The features Arden had mentioned were odd, but… also suited him. He sat next to a buxom blond woman without the violet coloring, but they both had long, sleek-looking raven wings. </p><p>Toru and David were across from them, both uncharmed with Nina, and Arden went to sit with Anna when Lonan moved to the floor with the kid. Where was Alex? </p><p>“Naomi,” Toru greeted her, smiling as he stood. “We’re so glad you could make it. As I’m sure you’ve guessed, this is Tauk and Natalia.”</p><p>Girlfriend? Mate? Huh. “It’s nice to meet you both,” the newcomer replied, shyly taking the spot mad when Nina pushed over on the couch. “Thank you. I’m surprised I got here before Alex. Is he still playing catch-up?” </p><p>“I assume he’s having a personal crisis at his house,” the Passion with an air of condescension. “Since we’re never charmed when we get together like this and I doubt very much you’ve seen him without his.” </p><p>“You’d be wrong,” she drawled right back. “I’ve seen him without it a few times now. Even -gasps- have held conversations with him while he wasn’t wearing it,” he added, knowing the sarcasm probably wasn’t warranted but damn, did it feel good to give. “So how about not passing judgment on me before you even meet me?” </p><p>A slow clap started, jerking her attention to the door. Alex. Uncharmed, but looking at her so fondly she almost didn’t notice. “Well said,” he spoke, and gave her cheek a kiss after sitting beside her. He then leaned forward to inform his great-grandfather, “Don’t be a dick to Naomi.” </p><p>“…So I see,” the Passion spoke. He sounded genuinely impressed. </p><p>Naomi did worry that the interaction would set the man against her further, but it was just the opposite. Everything about the previous hostility was gone. He smiled when he talked to her, listened when she talked… Was that just how demons worked? </p><p>Tauk nodded off mid-conversation a few hours later, which was apparently completely normal for him. Natalia was able to carry him to an upstairs bedroom herself, and around then, Alex asked Naomi if she was ready to head out as well. </p><p>“You’re certainly welcome to spend the night,” Toru cut in, hearing the question. </p><p>“That’s very kind,” the brunette spoke up before her boyfriend could tell him to mind his own business. “But there’s already a bunch of my stuff at Alex’s; it’d just make more sense to go there. We should all get together again soon, though,” was the cheery add. </p><p>“Indeed,” he agreed. “Enjoy the rest of your night.” </p><p>“I’m sure we will. You too,” she smiled, and the two headed out. </p><p>She frowned a little when Alex took his charm out of his pocket to slip over his wrist. Watching his skin darken, hair smooth out over the now non-existent horns and his eye color completely change was an interesting experience in itself, but… it was as if her feelings on the two states had started to change. This was the one she was starting to feel uncomfortable around, rather than how he actually appeared. </p><p>“Are you all right?” Alex asked her then. </p><p>“Fine,” Naomi smiled. “Just tired. It was a long day. A good night, but still tiring, you know?” </p><p>“Indeed,” he replied, giving her a kiss. “Let’s get you home, then.” </p><p>She smiled. Home. “I definitely like that plan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Naomi had pointed out prior, she’d found herself feeling out of place at church lately. And as she’d told Nina, before she’d even met Alex, let alone known his biggest secret, the environment’s stability she’d relied on as a child now threatened to suffocate her. There were a lot of things she didn’t understand when she was younger, and with age came knowledge- and questions. </p><p>The more she went to the cabin Nina had shown her, the more she loved it- and the less she wanted to see of the church she sat in every Sunday morning. Even when she was younger, she’d never felt a calm like when she was on those grounds. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Liam was asking her now, breaking the thoughts. He often gave her a ride to and from the service, even when her car actually was working. </p><p>“I don’t know,” she replied honestly. </p><p>“Is it… Alex?” </p><p>“No. Everything with Alex is fine,” she replied, and didn’t miss the half second of disappointment on her friend’s face. She chose to ignore it. “It’s… have you ever felt… disillusioned?” </p><p>“With what?” </p><p>“Right in the vicinity of everything.” </p><p>He shared her chuckle. “You don’t have to tell me living paycheck to paycheck sucks, Naomi. It’s frustrating.” </p><p>“Yeah, but…” Her friend was not going to like this. “I meant more… Sunday mornings.” </p><p>“Oh.” He sounded surprised. “How do you mean?” </p><p>Naomi took a breath to choose her words as carefully as she could. “I just… feel like I’m going through the motions. But it’s more than that, too. I… I feel like a lot of the… restrictions are really unnecessary.” </p><p>“Which restrictions?” Worry now. Borderline concern. Proceed with caution. </p><p>“I just think the church cares a little too much about who is marrying whom and what we’re doing with our own bodies.” </p><p>Liam was silent. He almost said something once, but then changed his mind. </p><p>“You disagree.” </p><p>“Completely. And I’m really surprised to hear you talking like this. You’ve been doing a lot lately that-” </p><p>“I’ve been thinking this a few years now, so don’t even try blaming Alex.” If anything, it was being around the deadpan attitude that was making it harder and harder to hide how she really felt around others. </p><p>And she was pretty sure being around Toru’s eloquence was infiltrating her own speech. Whom? Who said that anymore? </p><p>“You’re changing, Naomi, whether you want to admit it or not.” </p><p>“I’m just getting more vocal about how I feel,” she replied as calmly as she was able.  “I’m really just done with being a doormat and just agreeing to whatever, and I can’t help but think you’re finding that to be a bad thing.” </p><p>“Not… bad, I just worry about some of those opinions.” </p><p>“That sits well with you? To damn someone because the person they love has the same genitalia they do?” </p><p>“The Bible-” </p><p>“Is full of rules we don’t abide by anymore because we know they’re ridiculous to have existed in the first place. I agree that the Bible is the word of God, but it was written by the hands of men. There was editing, I’m sure,” she replied as he pulled into her apartment’s lot. </p><p>Liam had parked before looking at her to reply, “Because it’s unnatural, Naomi.” </p><p>“It’s my understanding that’s Western culture’s stance. Jesus preached to love everyone, especially those you disagreed with. How can this sit well with you?” the woman asked again, fearing she was losing her friend. </p><p>Liam looked away to the steering wheel. “There’s a difference between loving and accepting.” </p><p>The words were an arrow in her heart. “No, there really isn’t.” After a pause, she decided to add, “I don’t want to fight. I’ll go inside, you go home, we’ll regroup and talk later, okay?” </p><p>“…All right.” </p><p>“Love you.” </p><p>“You too,” he tried to smile, but it came off more as a grimace. </p><p>Naomi kept her sigh to herself and went inside the building. She tried to hurry to the sanctuary of her apartment, but old Mrs. Atkinson across the hall was always faster somehow. “Oh, Naomi, it’s you. I’m glad. I was afraid it was that horrible young man coming over again.” </p><p>“Alex was just a little short-tempered that day, Mrs. Atkinson, and on my behalf. I’ve explained this.” </p><p>“Well, it’s the short-tempered ones you have to worry about, you know. One day they just snap and you’re in the ER.” </p><p>“…I have a hard time seeing Alex like that,” the younger woman replied dryly. </p><p>“They always do, Dearie.” </p><p>“…Right. Well, I’ll talk to you later,” Naomi managed, not wanting to take her mood out on the woman, and closing the door behind herself. </p><p>She got halfway before the other started again. “I mean it, Naomi. The same thing happened to my sister’s little girl. Nice boy, a little short-tempered at times, then a few months in, she’s at the hospital and he’s under arrest.” </p><p>The brunette finished closing the door without a word. How ridiculous. Alex was the sweetest, most polite being she’d ever met- sans maybe Toru.</p><p>There it was again. Sans. No one used that word.</p><p>Mrs. Atkinson was just angry Alex had snapped at her, and that had been their only encounter thus far. She had poked her head out as she always did and Alex didn’t appreciate nosiness. Naomi did admit he seemed easier to lose his temper on pretty much everyone else besides herself, but that just made her worry about him. </p><p>There was a frantic knocking at her door. “Naomi!” the older woman’s voice came. “I’m only concerned for you! Open up, dear!” </p><p>That was not happening. She crumpled to the couch and waited for the other to give up. Usually only took a half hour or so. </p><p>“Naomi, please!” came another plea with more knocking. “Oh, you!” came the tone again, only with more venom. “You’re the whole problem here! She used to be such a nice girl!” </p><p>Alex? </p><p>Naomi stood and rushed to the door, opening immediately to find her furious neighbor and very confused boyfriend. “I was ‘nice’ because I was used to the world using me to walk all over,” she spat at the older woman. “I thought that was the way it had to be, for some reason. That man right there has helped me see otherwise. So I’d love it if you’d leave him the hell alone and minded your own damn business.” </p><p>Mrs. Atkinson’s expression turned appalled. “I never! Don’t come running to me when that attitude has you bleeding to death on the floor!” she exclaimed, and slammed her own door behind herself. </p><p>“Okay…” Alex spoke. “What’d I miss?” </p><p>“Apparently you’re destined to beat the crap outta me,” Naomi sighed, letting him in. </p><p>“My intention’s always been the opposite,” he told her, but she saw fear in his eyes. That was something he worried about too, then, to not be able to control himself. </p><p>Naomi wrapped her arms around him, settling her head against him. </p><p>“Long day?” </p><p>She nodded before moving her head to look at him. “I’m glad you decided to stop by.” </p><p>“Me too. Sit down?” </p><p>“Yeah,” the brunette readily replied, and the two curled up together on the couch. “Why did you decide to stop by, anyway?” </p><p>“Honestly? It was strongly suggested I haul ass to your apartment.” </p><p>“…That little eavesdropper.” </p><p>“He claims the closer he is to someone, the harder it is to stay out. If it helps, Arden didn’t tell me why, just to move.” </p><p>“I don’t know. Liam and I fought on the way back from service, then Mrs. Atkinson started on me the second she heard me coming up the stairs… I’m not sure I want to know how fast you drive when I’m not riding with you.” </p><p>“Do you work tonight?” he asked, blatantly changing the subject.</p><p>She let him. “No.” </p><p>“Would you like to come to the cabin with us? Anna decided to invite as many as possible about an hour ago.” </p><p>“I would love that. Not till tonight, right?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Good. I’m too comfortable to move.” </p><p>Alex smiled, and gave her cheek a kiss. “Likewise.” </p><p>But just as she was feeling herself relax to the point of nodding off within the furnace-like heat that always emanated off her significant other, she swore she heard that unbelievable woman across the hall again. The words weren’t clear, but it was definitely her voice. </p><p>Then there was a sharp knocking on the door, startling her back awake. “Miss. Green?” a deep voice called in. “I’m Detective Charles Wagner; could we talk to you a moment?” </p><p>“Oh, she did <em>not</em>,” Naomi hissed, getting up to answer, and when she did, was a picture of serenity. “Is there something I can help you with?” came the polite question. </p><p>There were two officers in the hall, a petite blonde woman and muscular man with dark skin, presumably the one who’d spoken. Both looked incredibly surprised. “Naomi Green?” the other woman asked. </p><p>“That’s me.” </p><p>“We received a call that there was a domestic disturbance.” </p><p>“Unfortunately, I did have an argument with my neighbor earlier, but I’m hoping that’ll be the last of it.” </p><p>“The caller stated there was someone suspicious coming with you into your apartment.” </p><p>“Just me and my boyfriend,” she replied, gesturing to Alex, who stood and walked over as well. “You’re welcome to take a look around if that would ease your minds.” </p><p>“I don’t think that will be necessary. Charles?” </p><p>“No, we’re done here. Thank you for your time, ‘Mam.” </p><p>“I’m sorry for the mix-up,” Naomi replied, and closed the door again to plop back onto the couch. </p><p>“You handled that very well,” Alex told her, joining his girlfriend and welcoming her back against himself. </p><p>She shrugged. “I work in retail. Diffusing hostile situations is literally what I do.” </p><p>“Feel free to go back to your nap.” </p><p>“I don’t think I can now; that knock scared the crap outta me.” </p><p>There was a pause. Alex debated bringing up what he wanted to, a little afraid he’d offend the woman, but decided this was something on which clarity was needed. “Forgive me for asking,” he voiced suddenly. “But that you were saying earlier, to your neighbor when I got here…” </p><p>Naomi thought back. “The doormat thing?” </p><p>“Yes. The doormat thing. I was wondering if… you meant that. That is-” </p><p>She placed a hand on his chest with a small smile, showing she understood. “Yes, I did. Maybe I’m usually too soft-spoken, but… people don’t normally listen to me. Talk over me. Say they get it but clearly don’t. You don’t do that. Maybe I should be running in the opposite direction, but I really can’t bring myself to, you know?” </p><p>“…I do understand, in a different way. Dad and I do what we can to restrain ourselves, but it is a very real possibility that your neighbor is correct.” </p><p>“Maybe I am stupid for it, but I really don’t believe she is, and I won’t tolerate you talking about yourself like that. Okay?” </p><p>He managed a nod. </p><p>“I do want to change before we go, though- is it too early?” </p><p>“I doubt any of them will care what time we show up.” </p><p>“Okay. I’m gonna do that, then,” she replied, standing and stretching a little. “No peeking.” </p><p>Alex quirked an eyebrow. “I hadn’t planned on it, but you just issued a challenge.” </p><p>“I did not.” </p><p>“Does it matter one way or the other? I don’t think you’re hiding anything under those clothes I haven’t seen.” Speaking of, she always hid the watercolor butterfly tattoos on her left shoulder and right leg when she went to church and work, but had them showing as much as possible otherwise. It was odd not to see them at all. </p><p>“No, I’m not, it’s just… you don’t think it’s weird to watch someone get dressed?” </p><p>“I’ve watched you get dressed several times now.” </p><p>“Because you were doing the same thing,” was the reply with a roll of her dark eyes. “But I know what you mean. Just ignore me and my body issues.” </p><p>“I’m afraid I can only do half of that,” he replied, making her laugh as she went to the bedroom- and didn’t close the door. Interesting. </p><p>Was that an invitation? He really didn’t understand what Naomi was on about- she was beautiful. </p><p>He stood, slowly stretching out, and then moved to peer into the next room. She seemed satisfied with the jeans she was wearing, but was pulling on a new top that showed off the colors on her shoulder. Autumn was rounding into winter; to say it was getting late in the year for shorts was a gross understatement. </p><p>Seeing the butterflies again made him smile. The incubus had no association with the animals, but the woman clearly did. He made a mental note to ask her about it sometime, walking up to embrace her from behind. </p><p>Naomi did jump a little, not expecting him, but hummed softly, placing her hands over his. “You brat,” she muttered without malice. </p><p>“That’s what I hear,” he replied, giving her shoulder a kiss- and working his way up her neck. Everything was finally settling between them, he wanted so much to keep her close as she’d let him before… Would she let him get away with it now? Going off the low hum resonating in her throat, I seemed likely.  </p><p>“Don’t… we have to get going?” she asked now, but without urgency, nor did she do anything more to dissuade him. </p><p>“We have time,” he muttered back, hands sliding down to her hips to give them a squeeze. </p><p>“That’s… oh, that’s not playing fair.” </p><p>“Was I supposed to be?” </p><p>She snorted, and gave him a kiss. </p><p>“You’re ready to go?” </p><p>“Asking is pretty much a formality at this point, but, um, do you mind if I spend the night at your house?” </p><p>“I would never mind that. Assume you can whenever you like.” </p><p>“Okay,” she smiled. “Then I wanna pack a couple things first, then we can leave.” </p><p>“All right.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>It was a common misconception that demons were nocturnal. Left to their own devices, they were like cats- crepuscular, active at dusk and dawn. A fact Alex blamed every time he woke at the crack of dawn wide awake even if he’d been up half the night. Sometimes though, it came in handy.  </p><p>Like today. Last night had been wonderfully relaxing, but once his senses were alert, a scent hit him that told him his girlfriend’s morning was going to be on the upper end of crappy. Since she was still asleep, the cramps hadn’t started yet, but once they did… He got up, relieved himself, and got Naomi her painkillers and a glass of water before starting breakfast downstairs. </p><p>It wasn’t long before he picked up on the woman’s groaning, barely audible over the sizzling food. He had a light laugh too, hearing the groggy, “I’m dating an angel,” that came after- it was demon senses that had let him in on what she’d need. </p><p>His girlfriend didn’t come right down, and he didn’t expect her to; further than the bathroom was usually out of the question until the medication kicked in and she had some food in her. </p><p>Alex didn’t mind bringing it up to her. If one of his internal organs tried to kill itself every month, he knew he wouldn’t be going very far either. </p><p>Naomi had moved from her side to her stomach when he returned. She had said once the position made the cramping feel less severe. The pills were gone. “I love you,” she muttered when she saw him, and propped herself upright to eat. </p><p>“And I you,” he smiled, giving her forehead a kiss. “Here, or those pills will just make you feel sicker.” </p><p>“Mm.” She knew better than to ask if he was eating; the only sustenance that interested Alex in the morning was coffee and he had it. “I should just have the thing removed.” </p><p>He took a sip of the hot beverage. “If that’s what you want. This may be a bad time to decide definitely, though.” </p><p>“Yeah. Maybe. I never really thought about having kids, it’s why I’m on the pill to begin with. Always kinda wanted to adopt one, you know?” </p><p>“…Well, there are options. A mortal one could be complicated depending on the child, but we can certainly discuss it.” </p><p>“Nn, another time. My brain’s still mush.” </p><p>“Of course, my dear,” he chuckled. </p><p>They sat together in comfortable silence, and when she was finished eating, he asked if she were feeling better. “Much,” was the grateful reply. “Thank you. You’re so cute when you’re kissing up.” </p><p>“I am n- I suppose I am a little,” he admitted. “My internal clock woke me. It was an opportunity to ease a time I don’t envy in the slightest.” </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re not one of the little rats that wonder what we’re complaining about.” </p><p>“You can thank my parents for that- my mother especially. She made sure I knew what an ordeal it is.” </p><p>Naomi snickered. “Remind me to buy her something pretty. Actually, I was going to run around the city today; wanna come? We can get lunch at that place you like; I know I’ve been missing it, so you must be knawing at the bit.” </p><p>He shared her smile. “Certainly; I should be back by mid-afternoon, though, or I’ll have a vampire up my ass reminding me to develop a work ethic.” Not a lie. He was pretty behind on orders. Again. </p><p>Eternally.</p><p>Whatever. </p><p>“That’s okay. Even I can’t spend all day staring at pretty things I can’t afford.” </p><p>“You bring me with you, and you know you’ll be owning at least some of those pretty things.” </p><p>“Oh sure; make it sound like I have ulterior motives.” Alex was about to edit what he’d said, but she stuck out her tongue, and he knew she was kidding. Good. </p><p>“And um, the shopping I was going to do, as well as some things for myself, um… I feel ridiculous asking this, but does your family, um, I mean, this time of year-” </p><p>“If the word you’re jumping around is ‘holiday,’ and/or ‘Christmas,’ presents do happen and Mom likes to decorate a tree every year. I admit it does look nice, but that’s as far as any sort of celebration goes.” </p><p>“Sounds nice all by itself.” </p><p>“It can be. You’re welcome to join us. And if you want one here, I won’t object.” </p><p>“But will you mind?” </p><p>“It does look nice, especially with the room lights out. I don’t mind. There’s just nothing religious about it to me; nothing more or less than family tradition. I hope that doesn’t bother you.” </p><p>Naomi smiled. “Not at all.” </p><p>“Good. We should get dressed. People have such an annoying tendency to be rude when you just want to be comfortable.” </p><p>Naomi scoffed lightly. “They do.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>The two had a wonderful morning, a morning they both needed. Alex followed his girlfriend around several smaller shops and the local mall before she was ready for lunch. “I don’t know where you get this energy,” he told her. “As far as I know, you’re not even looking for anything specific.” </p><p>“Maybe the same place you get your sneakiness,” she jabbed back. “How many things did you buy while my back was turned?” </p><p>He shrugged. “I warned you. And a couple of those things were for my mother.” </p><p>“Aw, what a good son.” </p><p>Azure eyes rolled. He spied a woman in the corner of his vision. A woman that was a succubus with a very convincing charm, but a demon can’t hide from another demon. This once was showing a little too much attention in his general direction. “You were saying you’re ready for lunch now?” </p><p>“Yeah, my stomach’s definitely growling- Oh, can I just peek in here?”</p><p>“Go on,” he smiled. “I think my head needs a break.” </p><p>“Okay,” she laughed. “I’ll be really quick; promise!” was the add as the woman disappeared into the store. </p><p>“Take your time,” was the reply, as, predictably, the succubus approached him. He didn’t look at her. </p><p>“Hi there, Sweetheart,” she smiled. “Someone like you really shouldn’t be messing around with a mortal. I doubt she’d survive the experience, or is that the idea?” </p><p>“Nothing about me is any of your business.” He still didn’t look at her. If he looked in her eyes it would be all over. </p><p>The intruder was undeterred by his dismissive attitude. She grabbed his hand and started writing on it before he could protest. “Call me after you break her,” she said; he crinkled his nose at the number. Was there someplace nearby to wash this off before Naomi saw it? </p><p>“Who was that?” </p><p>His head jerked up. Naomi. Of course. </p><p><em>‘Stay calm, you’re not guilty of anything she doesn’t already know about,’</em> his friend’s voice came. </p><p>It helped. He held out his hand for her to see. “Succubi have trouble with the word ‘no.’” </p><p>“O-Oh. She was…” </p><p>“Yeah,” he replied, frowning at the appendage again. “And I’m thinking she actually used permanent ink.” </p><p>“Nail polish remover,” Naomi replied, and gently took hold of his hand to lead him to a nearby bench. “I picked some up earlier,” was the add, rifling through the backpack she was carrying her things as well as any new purchases. It was easier, considering her boyfriend’s preferred mode of travel. For the most part, she would only buy things she needed- could only buy things she needed. Alex wanted to help her financially, but- “Here we are,” she smiled, producing the small bottle and a bag of cotton balls. </p><p>“Clever,” he replied, returning the smile. “I didn’t think anything could get this out, other than time.” </p><p>“I found out accidentally,” she explained as she worked. “The bathroom at my last job was public, and some winner decided to marker it up. I’d just been hired and was pretty much spending the night freaking out between customers and trying to find something that would lift it off. There. Done.” </p><p>“I’m very glad, but I could’ve done it myself; you started to rub off your nail polish off in the process.” </p><p>“It’s fine,” she smiled. </p><p>He heard and saw the slight hint of jealousy. Oh, why did this wonderful woman put up with him? She could have so much more… “Lunch, then?” </p><p>“Yes! I’m so hungry.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Lunch was something of a mixed affair. While it was lovely to be out with Naomi, and while she was in such a good mood, that mood deteriorated when her phone went off. More specifically, when she looked at who was calling. “It’s work,” she muttered before answering it. “Hello?” </p><p>Alex took a slow breath. Until last night, Naomi had worked the past six nights with the store so busy as Christmas approached. He’d been looking forward to a couple days off with her, but not nearly as much as <em>she’d</em> been looking forward to a couple days off, he was certain. </p><p>“You do realize this will be a straight week, and I’m in the next two nights,” the woman was saying now. “The entire weekend?” came the question after a moment. “Cause Friday counts as a weekend day, and as of now, I’m scheduled.” </p><p>A negotiation? </p><p>“Okay,” she agreed, and hung up the phone. “So, I guess I’m working tonight,” she continued to her boyfriend. “In- oh goody, one hour,” was the add after checking her watch. “But, as you heard, I have the weekend all to myself. I, um, do have to ask you-” </p><p>“I can certainly give you a ride to work. I assume you’d like to stop at your apartment first?” </p><p>A grateful, knowing smile crossed her face. “Thank you, yes. I guess it’s a good thing we’re almost done, huh?” </p><p>“Mm,” he replied as the waitress approached, and he asked for the check. When it was brought, Naomi tried to grab it, but he swiped it first. </p><p>“One day I’m going to get you to let me pay for lunch.” </p><p>“Perhaps, but today is not that day,” he replied, sliding a card into the small folder. He was confused when she picked it up again to look inside, but didn’t stop her. </p><p>“Sorry, I was just curious if the name on it, was, um, yours.” </p><p>“Ah, yes. Arden can have a sick sense of humor with those things, as I’m sure you just noted.” </p><p>“Very much. That was just kind of mean.” </p><p>“Mm. It’s my first run needing them; he could’ve just used my actual name, but apparently that was too much to ask.” </p><p>“I suppose he has to find some fun in what he does?” she tried through her laughter. </p><p>“Oh, sure, take his side,” was the humored return.</p><p>Naomi only laughed harder, the waitress came and left again. Once she returned, Alex scribbled the fake name on the receipt and they headed out for Naomi’s apartment to drop off what wasn’t needed and pick up what was, and then headed out again. </p><p>“Are you actually coming in too?” she asked when he got off the motorcycle after her. Usually he just dropped her off and went on his way. </p><p>“I realized I’ve never really been in where you work since we met, and it’s been brought to my attention that apparently I’m an asshole for it.” </p><p>“Arden?” </p><p>“Anna.” </p><p>Naomi snorted, shaking her head. “It’s really not that big of a deal, but if you want to, I won’t stop you.” </p><p>He shrugged.  </p><p>“Well then, right this way, Sir.” </p><p>“Stop that right now,” he laughed with her, but the tone changed the instant they entered the store. There had been plenty of cars in the lot, so it wasn’t a complete surprise, but the store wasn’t just busy- customers crowded the building, but also surrounded the service desk they now stood near, the two already on staff clearly breaching overwhelmed. </p><p>“Is that where you’re going?” Alex dared to ask as one of them threw her an apron, the only uniform required, aside from professional attire. </p><p>She caught it, but eyes still on the scene, she nodded. “The store’s gonna be a sty,” her voice came, barely a whisper. </p><p>“I wish you luck.” </p><p>“…Thanks,” she finally replied, her gaze returning to him. “I’m definitely going to need it.” </p><p>He pulled her into a kiss, surprising (and aiming to cheer) her by hanging onto it, laying a few playful kisses on her cheek and neck. He wasn’t normally a public display sort, but her laughter now made the mild discomfort worth it. </p><p>“Excuse me.” Naomi’s attention was jerked away at the tight-lipped tone; a woman stood in front of them arms crossed and eyes hard. “You work here, right?” she added, coming off as a stormy statement, eyes on the apron still grasped in the younger woman’s hand. </p><p>“Yes, ‘Mam, I can be with you in a moment,” Naomi replied, turning back to Alex to say good-bye. </p><p>“How about you stop making out with your boyfriend and do your job before I report you?” was the sippy return. </p><p>The brunette’s gaze shifted. “With all due respect, ‘Mam, I just walked in the door, haven’t even clocked in yet, and yes, am saying ‘good-bye’ to my boyfriend before he leaves. I can be with you in a moment, or they can help you at the service desk.” </p><p>The incubus felt she was perfectly polite, but the older woman disagreed, shouting, “I never! How dare you speak to me in such a way! I demand to speak to the manager!” </p><p>She didn’t see, but Naomi was mouthing along the last sentence with her, expression a sigh. “I’ll see you tonight,” she muttered to Alex, giving him a quick kiss before turning back to the customer. “Just a moment, ‘Mam,” she spoke, and walked the rest of the way to the service desk to page the manager. </p><p>Alex stared the remaining woman down hard. “Yes, you just stay right there,” she sneered. “I’m sure he’ll want to know who to ban from the store.” </p><p>“She,” the man corrected. His girlfriend had mentioned her boss on several occasions and sounded to be an easy-going and kind person. </p><p>“Ugh, whatever,” was the unbothered reply, and the incubus saw the likely subject of their conversation walk by to the enclosed space beside them. She spoke to Naomi a moment, gave a nod, and then walked over to them with a bright smile. </p><p>“Hello, ‘Mam, my name is Andy, what seems to be the problem today?” </p><p>“That little hussy-” </p><p>“What did you just call her?” the man snarled. </p><p>“Now, please,” Andy continued to smile, before turning back to the customer. “There’s no need for language, ‘Mam. Just tell me what happened.” </p><p>“You wouldn’t say that if you saw the spectacle the two of them were making,” she retorted, eyes again hard at the raven-headed man. </p><p>“It’s hardly my fault if you’ve never seen what affection looks like,” he snapped right back. </p><p>“What?! I’ll have you know I’ve been married thirty-eight years!” </p><p>“Right, because loveless marriages totally don’t exist.” He knew he wasn’t helping, but he still couldn’t stop himself. </p><p>“Alex, please,” the manager spoke kindly. “Now, ‘Mam, it’s my understanding that you needed assistance before all this started. Can I help you now?” </p><p>“Yes, but don’t let that one off the hook!” </p><p>“Can you stay for a little while?” Andy asked him, and it seemed to the incubus that the request came without the promise of a lecture. And at this point in his life, he knew when lectures were coming. </p><p>“I’m in no hurry.” </p><p>“All right; I’ll be back over in a few minutes. Now ‘Mam, what can I help you with?” </p><p>Alex sneered a couple words under his breath, and the prim woman’s steps started to stumble, tripping over air every few steps. </p><p>Naomi, despite answering someone else’s question, saw the suspicious gait and arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend. </p><p>He smiled as innocently as he knew how. </p><p>She didn’t buy it. </p><p>Annoyed, he released he spell. </p><p>She pursed her lips, trying not to smile, shaking her head. </p><p>Alex wasn’t very good at waiting, but managed to keep himself contained until the manager returned. “I’m sorry to keep you,” she spoke on her return. “Naomi’s just said so many nice things about you that I’m certain what that woman said was an exaggeration. Especially because the operations manager happened to have her eyes on the camera feeds at the time and probably still can’t stop talking about how cute you two were being.” </p><p>It took him an awkward minute to find some words to reply with. “I was just trying to cheer her up; it looks to be a long night.” </p><p>“Yes, it has been… busy lately, but it always is this time of year,” Andy replied with a resigned sigh. “I’ll let you go now, but please don’t feel you have to leave.” </p><p>“Thank you. It was good to meet you; Naomi always has the best of things to say about you as well, and I can see why.” </p><p>“Oh, aren’t you sweet. I do have to go now, but it was nice to meet you too.” </p><p>He gave a polite nod, and the woman was off again. </p><p>Alex could count on one hand the number of times he’d been in a store that wasn’t full of groceries, but it was always because someone had conned him into going with them, usually his mother. After all day today with his girlfriend, his tolerance for humanity was waning. It probably was best to just go now. </p><p>…Naomi had said the store would be a mess. Why was that? He decided to investigate, and ten minutes later, was able to confirm her hunch correct. Curtains were pulled out of packaging and strewn across whatever surface was available, things that clearly didn’t belong were stuffed onto shelves- he even found a discarded coffee cup sitting beside a pile of rugs, pulled out from their neat piles and left on the floor. </p><p>What was wrong with people? </p><p><em>‘There are those that were in a hurry, and others that genuinely think that’s what the staff is for,’</em> Arden’s voice came. <em>‘I’m already hacking the security system, by the way.’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘Let me know when you’re done.’</em>
</p><p><em>‘I see you,’</em> his friend spoke up moments later. </p><p><em>‘Does that mean I can clean this mess up?’</em> </p><p>
  <em>‘I’d wait for that woman and her kid to finish passing by, but yes.’</em>
</p><p><em>‘I could’ve figured that one out myself, thanks,’</em> the incubus mentally sighed, and after she and anyone else was out of view (the majority seemed to be heading toward the registers, Spheres help them), he spoke a single word that restored order to the chaos in front of him. Then he went back over to the curtains and repeated the process. </p><p>
  <em>‘Anything else you need to clean?’</em>
</p><p><em>‘I’d like to clean the whole place, but stopping time is beyond even me.’</em> </p><p>
  <em>‘Well, you could always clean up the old-fashioned way.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m not sure how they’d feel about someone not-staff doing that.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I suppose.’</em>
</p><p>“Alex?” He turned to find Naomi beside him again, a bundle of curtains in her arms. “You’re still here.” </p><p>“Should I not be? And do you need help with those?” </p><p>“I got ‘em. I’m bringing them out back to put on customer hold anyway. You can be here, of course, I’m just surprised you are. Figured you’d run back out to your bike the first chance you got.” </p><p>“Thought I’d wander a little,” he shrugged. “Do you know when your break will be?” </p><p>“Whenever I have time. You’re still picking me up?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“I’ll see you then.” She gave him a quick kiss before disappearing behind an ‘Employees Only’ sign. </p><p>A scent hit his nostrils, instinct drawing his attention, and reminding him of the other reason why he avoided the general public. The longer a person went without sex, the better they smelled, and the harder it became to not take possession of their mind and find a quiet corner. Gratefully, that part of himself didn’t need immediate sedating, but he still didn’t even try to figure out where the scent originated from. </p><p>“Alex?” </p><p>Naomi was back, minus an armload of curtains. “Hm?” </p><p>“Are you all right?” </p><p>“Fine. But I should go. I’ll see you tonight.” He managed a small smile and gave her another short kiss. </p><p>“See you tonight,” she agreed, but the incubus had a feeling he hadn’t heard that last of that one. </p><p>
  <em>‘I can talk to her, if you like.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘…I suppose, if it comes up.’</em>
</p><p><em>‘It already has.’</em> </p><p>
  <em>‘Seriously? She’s so busy right now.’</em>
</p><p><em>‘And the top of her list is wanting to know why her boyfriend’s acting weird.’</em> </p><p>Despite finally getting back out to his bike, Alex paused. <em>‘Maybe I should wait for her break and talk to her.’</em></p><p>Arden didn’t reply, probably explaining yet another thing the incubus didn’t want Naomi to have to deal with. He sighed, got on the vehicle, started it, and took off. There wasn’t anything he could do until later, and maybe not even then. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>That night’s sky was cloudless, a clear view of the moon climbing the scattered stars. It wasn’t the sort of thing Alex would normally take time to appreciate in his adult life, but the store was closed, and Naomi and her coworkers hadn’t appeared yet. That left a mostly empty lot and the night sky for forms of entertainment. But the latter, as the incubus was remembering, was a pretty good form. He hadn’t tried finding constellations since he was a kid, becoming easily frustrated with the many points David put together so quickly now, but found he did recognize a few. </p><p>“Nice ride,” a voice spoke, interrupting his thoughts. </p><p>Alex’s head lowered to acknowledge the man who’d approached him- and was still eyeing his motorcycle not only with appreciation, but the kind of envy that usually lead to theft. Good luck finding where he parked it. An ordinary mortal, no one the incubus couldn’t handle. “Thanks,” he replied only, hoping the other would go away. </p><p>“It’s an older model, right? But it looks brand new.” </p><p>“I’ve done my best to care for it,” was the dour reply, looking past the other man to the store, hoping the other would take the hint. It’d just figure that if he decided to be an asshole unwarrantedly, Naomi would come out to witnessing him act like that. Not good. </p><p>“Oh, you’re waiting on someone, huh?” </p><p>“Correct.” </p><p>“Oh, me too, actually. My girl- Well, I guess that’s technically ‘ex’ right now, but she’ll take me back. She always does.” </p><p>“Everyone’s patience has limits,” the incubus replied before she could stop himself. <em>‘Crap. More conversation.’</em></p><p>The stranger’s response was to laugh. “Nah. Not Naomi. Pretty sure she’d forgive the devil himself.” </p><p>Something Naomi had said earlier in their relationship came rushing back to him. The first night she’d been at his house, she’d been very confused at his own ability to keep his hands to himself even after they’d been kissing, like she had expected him to insist they keep going even if she didn’t want to. Her explanation had made his teeth grit. <em>“I had two, um, boyfriends before I met you. So very different people, but on that they were the same. If you start something, you finish it. I thought… that was how it was.”</em></p><p>This was one of the dickheads that had no idea what consent was. “Naomi Green?” </p><p>The guy perked. “Yeah! You know her?” </p><p><em>‘Don’t you dare,’</em> Arden’s warning tone came.</p><p>“I don’t answer to you,” Alex responded out loud before he could stop himself. </p><p>“Huh?” the one in front of him asked, but wasn’t acknowledged. </p><p><em>‘You think beating the shit out of him is going to make Naomi happy?’</em> the vampire persisted.</p><p>That did give the incubus pause. Beating on this jackass would make himself feel better, but probably not Naomi. </p><p>“She was kind of a slut on me,” the idiot spoke up nonchalantly, likely trying to make conversation. </p><p>“…What?” Alex growled, tone low and dangerous. </p><p>“No, no, man; it’s cool. I mean, she cheated on me, but I can forgive that. As long as she apologizes real nice, you know?” </p><p>Later, Alex wouldn’t remember punching the jackass in the jaw, but the other didn’t crash to the ground by himself. Still, though, he wasn’t about to apologize for it, nicely or otherwise. </p><p>“What the fuck you punch me for?! She cheated on me, not the other way around!!”</p><p>“As you were clearly treating her like shit, I don’t give a fuck,” the incubus replied dourly. “You wear a person down enough, and they’re going to tell you how they feel.”</p><p>“The fuck is it to you?!” the other snarled back, getting to his feet. “What the fuck is some chick to you?!” </p><p>“To me, she isn’t ‘some chick,’ as you put it. Naomi is the kindest, most understanding entity I have ever had the privilege of knowing, and if I hear you insult her again, the ambulance won’t get here fast enough to save you.” </p><p>The other stared in disbelief only a moment before turning on his heel and running back to his car to frantically start it. Alex returned his gaze to the store. Naomi, plus some scattered coworkers, was about halfway to him. Shit. Had she heard the exchange? Her eyes were right on him, but… </p><p>“Three questions,” she spoke on approach, but before she could get them out, the sound of squealing tires stole his attention. That asshole was aiming, not for him, but for <em>her</em>. Alex was able to swing Naomi out of the way, but in the process shifted his own weight just enough that his leg got in the way of the car speeding past them. It wasn’t run over, but the front bumper hit the lower bone hard enough to probably fracture it. If nothing else, there was going to be <em>one hell</em> of a damn bruise. </p><p>A low growl of pain left him as he hit the ground, the car speeding off into the street. </p><p>“That piece of shit!” Naomi hissed, crouching down to her boyfriend’s eye level. “Ar-Are you okay?” </p><p>“I’ll be fine by morning,” he muttered as a couple others ran over to them. </p><p>“Naomi!” </p><p>“Isn’t that your boyfriend?” </p><p>“Is he okay?” </p><p>“What the fuck was that guy’s problem?!”</p><p>“He’s fine, he’s fine,” Naomi tried to cover. “I’ll get him to the hospital, so you guys can go on home.” </p><p>“You should really call an ambulance,” one of the invasive voices spoke up. </p><p>“I am, promise,” she replied, even holding up her phone. “So you really don’t have to worry, I-” </p><p>Another car pulled up, but this one both Alex and Naomi knew. Sure enough, when the driver’s door opened, the brunet vampire poked his head out. “Okay,” he spoke. “What’d I miss?” </p><p>“Lonan! Perfect timing!” Naomi smiled, very aware this was more than likely Arden’s doing. “Alex needs to get to a hospital; it looks like he really hurt his leg.” </p><p>“Then get in,” the newcomer replied, coming around to help the incubus to his feet. </p><p>“See?” Naomi smiled again, this time to her nosy coworkers. “We have it covered, so don’t worry.” </p><p>The fact that there was a car and friend present now seemed to appease the masses, as it were. The small group backed off while wishing them well, and Naomi eased into the backseat with Alex. </p><p>“We’re not seriously leaving my bike here, are we?” the raven head deadpanned. “Wait, have you ever driven a motorcycle?” he asked the newcomer</p><p>“No, but Anna has, and she and Arden are just getting off a shift. I was actually on my way to pick them up. Unless you’d prefer Arden.” </p><p>“Anna is fine, thank you.” </p><p>Naomi snorted at the submission, noting Lonan’s laughter. “Is Arden that bad?” </p><p>“He drives like an old lady,” her boyfriend informed her. </p><p>“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with a little caution,” the driver tried to defend his lover. </p><p>“Says the guy who literally drives it like he stole it,” the incubus shot back. “Speaking of, we’re not seriously going to the hospital, are we?” </p><p>“Like I said, I was on my way to pick up Arden and Anna,” the other man reminded him. “So yes and no, although I’m sure Anna will still want to take a look.” </p><p>Alex groaned, still cringing in pain. “I’ll be fine by morning; that’s not necessary.” </p><p>“That will not stop her.” </p><p>“…True enough.” </p><p>Indeed, both Arden and Anna waiting out in the hospital’s lot, the woman not listening to any of her friend’s protests before assessing just how much damage had occurred. </p><p>“Will I live?” Alex finally drawled when the other stood straight again. </p><p>“Not if you keep mouthing off,” she retorted. “But yes, you’re right, you should be fine in twenty-four hours. But be careful until then. It looks like a fracture, and you don’t want that setting wrong.” </p><p>“Yes, ‘Mam.” </p><p>Blue eyes rolled, and turned her attention to Naomi. “Keep him from doing anything stupid tonight, please?” she asked her, and laughing, the other woman gave a nod. </p><p>“Now that idiocy is out of the way, can you get my bike please, Anna?” Alex asked, holding his keys out to her. </p><p>“If you’re going to be so crabby,” was the reply, taking them, “I’ll have Lonan drive your precious bike home.” </p><p>“…I’ll be good.” </p><p>Realizing that was the second time Lonan’s driving habits had be mentioned, Naomi looked at the aforementioned vampire in confusion. “I didn’t think you were that bad a driver.” </p><p>Grinning sheepishly, he admitted to a couple snorts, “I’m a little more careful with mortals in the car.” </p><p>“Oh, I see how it is,” she teased. </p><p>“If I break you, Alex will kill me.” </p><p>“Without hesitation or regret,” the incubus deadpanned, and to the older vampires asked as sarcastically as possible, “Are we allowed to go home now?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Arden sighed. “Get your sorry ass in the car and Lonan will drive you home.” </p><p>“And yes, I’ll be right over with your bike,” Anna spoke up just before the door closed again, and Arden got in the passenger’s side.</p><p>“Thank you,” Alex voiced sincerely, then as the car started again, turned to Naomi to ask, “You had three questions earlier?” </p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah. Was that somehow my ex Sam that hit you with his car?” </p><p>“…I believe he wanted to reconcile with you.” </p><p>“…Is that why you hit him?” she asked hesitantly. </p><p>“No. I hit him because I didn’t like how he was referring to you.” </p><p>“How was that?” </p><p>“Please don’t make me answer that.” </p><p>“…I can probably guess, anyway. He thinks I cheated on him. He was so mad about it, though; I’m surprised he wanted to talk to me again.” </p><p>“…He was aiming for an apology.” </p><p>“An apology?! I didn’t <em>do</em> anything to that-that-” </p><p>“You don’t need to defend yourself to me, Naomi,” Alex assured her. </p><p>“He… what he said doesn’t bother you at all?” </p><p>“I just told you I punched him for it.” </p><p>“No, no, I mean… that I cheated on him. You don’t… want to ask me about it?” </p><p>“I may be bias, but that guy was clearly a clueless piece of shit that was unable to recognize when his unworthy hide was gifted with majesty. So no, I’m not putting much stock in his point of view.” </p><p>“…Not even an inkling?” </p><p>“If you want to tell me about it, I’ll certainly listen, but you’ve already said it isn’t true, and I definitely believe you over him. So, no.” </p><p>Naomi was speechless. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer to him, feeling immense gratitude for his presence in her life. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>She did do her best to see to it that Alex didn’t move around too much the rest of the night, but when she woke the next morning, found the spot next to herself empty. “Idiot,” she muttered to herself, then got up to use the bathroom, and, realizing that her hellishly-hectic seven-hour shift followed by three hours of boyfriend-hounding had left her too tired to shower, decided to do that as well before locating said boyfriend. She hadn’t heard him get up, so he should be doing all right. </p><p>It was a full twenty minutes of bliss, and when she got out, still wasn’t finding Alex- until she realized he was probably in the basement. He lost track of time down there so easily. </p><p>Luckily, he’d long given her the passkey to open the door. </p><p>She ventured down the stairs quietly, still wrapped in a towel. Peering around the corner, she saw Alex wrapping his hand, finger by finger, around a stone in his palm. There was a soft green glow, and he released his grip. “Would you like to continue standing on the stairs or come join me?” he asked. </p><p>“One day I’ll sneak up on you,” she told him, coming the rest of the way down. </p><p>“Today is not that day.” </p><p>“Clearly. You’re clearly feeling better, too.” </p><p>“Mm,” he replied, looking up at her. “It’s still a little stiff, but fine to walk on.” </p><p>“You should at least be sitting, then.” </p><p>“I’m fine, Naomi, I promise.” </p><p>The woman took a breath, but decided to let it go. “Any idea how much longer you’re going to be?” </p><p>“I’m finishing this one, but then I was thinking of making breakfast. Given your night, I thought you’d sleep a bit longer.” </p><p>“Last night was stressful, but not as bad as I thought it was going to be.” She walked over to sit on the table beside where he was working. “I did want to ask how you enjoyed your little stroll through the store.” </p><p>“People have problems,” he replied only, working a piece of copper wire around the green, black-flecked stone. </p><p>“I noticed a few areas were much tidier than they should’ve been. Was… that you?” </p><p>“…I did what I could. Arden hacked the camera system so-” He stopped as the woman started laughing. “What?” </p><p>“You didn’t just… pick everything up? You used magic? I thought you just did charms.” </p><p>“Charms are just my specialty,” he clarified. “And yes, I did. I spent my childhood learning the craft, I see no discrepancy in using it, as long as I wasn’t seen, which thanks to Arden, I wasn’t.” </p><p>She chuckled again. “Thank you. It made things a lot easier.” </p><p>Finally, he side-glanced her to reply. “You’re welcome.” </p><p>“Also explains that woman when we got there-”</p><p>Alex groaned, his eyes back on the developing pendant. </p><p>“That was you. And childish. I mean seriously.” </p><p>“You didn’t hear what she called you.” </p><p>“Yes, I did. And I’ve been called much worse at work.” </p><p>“What?!” he demanded, putting down the project to look at her. “When?” </p><p>Naomi was unfazed. “You’re flying by the point, Alex.” </p><p>“Says you.” </p><p>“Is that really how you behave around everyone else?” she asked, shifting to an angle to look directly at him. It pulled at the towel, and though she didn’t notice, her boyfriend did. </p><p>“When they annoy or irritate me, yes. I get the feeling you’re about to tell me I can do better. Maybe I can, but at this point in my life, I’m a little trigger-happy with the dirty tricks.” </p><p>“…There was a time when you would’ve apologized for that.” </p><p>The incubus looked extraordinarily uncomfortable. He seemed to want to now, but also recognized that doing so because he’d been prompted to wouldn’t mean much. “I’m not sure what to say,” he finally voiced, willing his eyes from the slit in the towel. </p><p>“I think it’s a good thing.” </p><p>He blinked. “You do?” </p><p>“It’s good to want to be better, but I don’t think it’s good for someone to be constantly apologizing, either. I have bad habits, too.” </p><p>“That’s a lie.” </p><p>“It’s not and you know it,” she replied, giving him a playing shove. </p><p>“I deny your reality and replace it with my own.” </p><p>“Now that you should apologize for. Ignorance is ninety-nine percent of what’s wrong with people, as you noted earlier.” </p><p>Finished with the pendant, he put it down and turned to give her a kiss. “I’ll try for better in the future. I’m sure you will too, whatever these imaginary faults of yours are.” </p><p>She gave him a watered-down glare, more annoyance than any real anger. “Alex.” </p><p>The other smiled, holding her close. “I cherish even the things I can find annoying. And I’ll never tell you what they are, because if you stopped doing them, you wouldn’t be you, and I will not be having that.” </p><p>“…So you’re just going to leave me to obsess over what you could possibly be talking about?” </p><p>“Don’t do that; it would be a colossal waste of your time.” </p><p>“It’s going to happen whether I want it to or not.” </p><p>“Then I’ll just have to distract you,” he decided, hands sliding underneath the damp towel.</p><p>“What? Here?” </p><p>“Why not?” he asked, mouth already traveling up her neck. </p><p>“I’m sitting up, so…” </p><p>He leaned back to looked at her, confused. “So what?” </p><p>“I’m all… flubby.” </p><p>Alex looked down at her midsection then back at her flushed features. “Naomi, I would never describe you as anything less than beautiful. When I’m with a woman, I like to not be in fear of breaking her.” </p><p>She had a small fit of laughter despite herself. </p><p>“All right? So stop that.” </p><p>“Easy for the one still fully dressed to say.” </p><p>“That is very easily remedied,” he grinned, taking the cue to lose his shirt at least, before pulling her smile into another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into the embrace he wrapped her in, letting him gradually pull her hips forward to the edge of the table. His right hand traced her body a bit longer before sliding two digits inside her. </p><p>Naomi cried out, clinging to him more tightly, subconsciously spreading her legs further to accommodate him. “So good…” </p><p>“I’d hope so,” he replied heatedly, kissing the shoulder he could reach as his fingers continued to languidly move inside her. Gently, he guided one of her feet upward to rest the heel on the edge of the table as well. </p><p>She groaned loudly at the deeper angle, clinging to her lover all the more tightly as she climbed closer to an orgasm. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered to her. “It’s a wonder to me that you could ever think otherwise.” </p><p>“I want you,” she managed. “Now.” When he withdrew, she added, “Down here, is there, um…” </p><p>Words didn’t seem to be a strong suit. Given her state, that wasn’t surprising. “If you’re asking about condoms, I’d have to run upstairs.” </p><p>Naomi bit her lip, pausing. “Okay. No, don’t go. It’s okay.” </p><p>“You’re sure?” he asked.  </p><p>The brunette welcomed him back with a long kiss; he took hold of her hips again and pushed inside her. She groaned happily; it had been awhile since they’d been able to be together, let along like this. As she’d never been with anyone one who looked like Alex, who physically had a bit of both genders, and she loved exploring- and he was happy to let her. Usually. Clearly, tonight was about her, but she subconsciously started pulling her towel loose again. </p><p>Despite her best attempts, Alex noticed. “Don’t hide,” he spoke, azure eyes gazing straight into her darker hue. “Let me see you. Please.” </p><p>She was still hesitant, lying back slowly, but it was heat, not disgust, she saw rising in her lover’s eyes as she did so. It did a lot for her self-esteem. The woman moved further, and noticed immediately as she did so, Alex’s grip on her tightened, his gaze heavier still, and speed increased. Soon, she was so busy crying out and keeping up with him that her insecurities were pushed to back of her mind, hidden, temporarily, at least.</p><p>Orgasm hit her hard, and the raven head didn’t stop until she was done shuddering, leaning his palms on the table while he caught his breath as well.</p><p>He cussed. She barely heard it, but he definitely had. Looking up, she saw him pull one of a few clear stones hanging on the wall and place it over her midsection, speaking softly, and at the glow it emitted, she started to sit up, but found the movement more painful than it should’ve been. “Please stay still,” he asked, voice pained. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked as she realized they’d forgotten to use a condom, but there seemed to something even more pressing going on. </p><p>“You’re bleeding,” was the reply, tone unchanged. “I… hurt you. If I’m ever that far gone you really shouldn’t…” He cut himself off, unable to look at her. <em>‘I got too carried away… I broke her anyway…’</em></p><p>“I’m okay, though, right? Will be, when you’re done.” </p><p>“…Yes.” Alex still didn’t look up, but seemed satisfied the stone had done its work, removing it. </p><p>Naomi tested the theory by sitting up again, instinctively pulling the towel to her. No pain. “Alex, look at me.” </p><p>He didn’t. </p><p>“Don’t tell me after all that you’re actually disgusted by me.” </p><p>Those eyes shot up, filled with fear. “No, never. This is because of highly I think of you, Naomi, please don’t say that.” </p><p>“I know. I just wanted you to start talking again. I couldn’t have been hurt too badly; I didn’t realize it until I tried getting up. And you were right on fixing it. So stop looking like that.” </p><p>“I hurt you,” he reiterated, as if she wasn’t understanding. </p><p>“I heard you. Maybe it’s an understatement to call it a mistake, but that’s all it really was. I’ve lost track of how many times we’re have sex, and I didn’t even realize you had that kind of strength. And I’m sure you’ll be even more careful in the future, whether I want you to be or not.” </p><p>“…If we hadn’t been down here already-” </p><p>“But we were. Stop it, Alex, please.” </p><p>He looked up at her again, this time not despairing, but in disbelief. “I don’t deserve you,” he muttered, embracing her again. </p><p>“I think the same thing about you a lot of the time,” she replied. “And I don’t know about you, but I’m very ready for food.” </p><p>“Certainly doable. I’ll be right behind you,” he promised. “I should just finish up the one I was working on.”</p><p>“Ten minutes and I’m coming after you,” she returned. </p><p>He gave a nod, and the woman walked up back upstairs. Alex listened to her steps climb the basement stairs, then from the first floor to the second, and it was only at that point that he allowed himself to punch the side of the nearest bookcase, splintering the wood but not damaging any of the contents. </p><p>The incubus took a deep breath, made a mental note to order a new one, and went upstairs to join his love. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Alex made a point to stop by Naomi’s work a little more often. That Sam guy was not stable, and he wanted to be sure that idiot (or any other) wouldn’t be bothering her- especially without himself around. </p><p>Sometimes he dropped her off and hung around awhile, but usually was picking her up, especially when she worked late at night. Belatedly, he realized that was a thing he should’ve been doing all along, not relying on his friends to keep an eye on her. </p><p>He was pretty sure he hadn’t breached overbearing, was certain Naomi would tell him if he did, and there hadn’t been a breath of a complaint yet. Just the opposite, actually. She always smiled when she saw him, and never even hinted (as far as he could tell) that he was hovering too much. </p><p>It was during one of those times that he was in the process of leaving to pick her up that his father decided to drop by. “Oh, no,” Alex spoke as soon as the man walked through the door. “I do not have time to deal with you right now.” </p><p>“Deal with?” the brunet returned. “Alex, words hurt.”</p><p>“So do fists,” he deadpanned. “Get your reprieve from Mom and David elsewhere.” </p><p>“I could never need a reprieve from your mother, Alex.” </p><p>The younger man arched an eyebrow. </p><p>“Oh, fine, fine!” Toru admitted. “Please, wherever you’re going, take me with you!”</p><p>“I’m just picking Naomi up from work. Why the fuck would I sentence myself to time in a vehicle with you when I could be on my bike with her?” </p><p>The green-eyed man paused, knowing full well there was no response that would satisfy his son- except maybe one. “Please take me with you!” he pleaded again, deciding not to admonish the language. </p><p>Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, we’ll take your car. But <em>I’m</em> driving.” </p><p>Toru freely held out his keys. </p><p>“Wow, they must really be doing a number on you,” Alex remarked while they made their way out. “Dare I ask?” </p><p>“David’s having a girl day. I love you both with all my heart, but I <em>cannot</em> take another fashion show.” </p><p>“Definitely no risk of that here,” the raven head laughed. “But I can’t say what’ll happen at the store.” </p><p>“If there are fashion shows, they’re not ones I have to pay attention to and feign interest in,” Toru replied, plopping into the passenger’s seat. “As much as I love your brother, he demands the center of attention. She.” </p><p>“Gee, I wonder where she gets <em>that</em> from.” </p><p>Toru sent him a withering glare that only made him laugh harder. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>The store’s lot had only a few cars in it, and five of ten he knew to be people employed at the place. Good. As long as people weren’t oblivious about closing time, all of them should be out fairly quickly. </p><p>“Are <em>you</em> going <em>inside?</em>” his father asked incredulously.</p><p>“I’m letting her know I’m here,” was the stiff return. </p><p>“That could be accomplished with a text.” </p><p>“…Wait here if you like, I won’t be long,” he replied only, not at all surprised when his father followed him in. </p><p>Naomi was at a register with a customer, so he lingered nearby, waiting, while Toru looked around. “This place has certainly improved since I was here last.” </p><p>“And how many years ago was that?” </p><p>“…I’m honestly not sure, actually,” he realized. “It wasn’t long after opening…” </p><p>“Well, that narrows it down to-” </p><p>“No, the sign clearly says those are sixty percent off- all the spring stuff is,” the woman at Naomi’s register spoke a little louder than absolutely necessary, clearly trying to fluster her. That wasn’t going to happen, Lady. </p><p>“’Mam, the sign is for selected merchandise only,” Naomi told her calmly, and Alex understood. The percentage off was in large print, the ‘selected’ part much smaller, and according to his girlfriend, often lead to this very exchange. </p><p>“No, I read the sign,” the customer protested again, this time more loudly. “Come here; I’ll show you.” </p><p>“’Mam, I can’t leave my register, I-” </p><p>“Well, isn’t that convenient.” </p><p>“’Mam, if you give me a moment, I’ll call the manager over-” </p><p>“Yes, do that,” was the snippy retort. “Maybe <em>he</em> knows what he’s doing.” </p><p>Naomi paused only a half-second in dialing the phone kept at all registers, and Alex felt Toru pull him back. “I don’t know if that’s the manager, but someone is already coming to help.” </p><p>Alex hadn’t realized he’d started moving toward her- but looked up now and saw his father was right. “Yeah, that’s Andy. She is the manager and has zero tolerance for crap like this.” </p><p>“From what Naomi’s said of her, she seems the no-nonsense type,” the older man agreed. </p><p>The manager did indeed repeat what had already been said to the customer, which seemed to make the woman angrier. “No, no, that’s not right,” she snapped, taking hold of her purse. “I will show you myself.” </p><p>The other two shared an exasperated look behind her back, and Andy followed the woman back to the display. “This is I have to see,” Toru snickered, following after a moment. </p><p>Alex scoffed, shaking his head, and approached the register himself- only from the side his girlfriend was on. “I’m surprised to see Toru with you,” she greeted him. </p><p>“I was conned,” he supplied only. “I hope your whole night hasn’t been like this.” </p><p>“She’s not the first to pitch a fit over those annoying-ass signs, but she is the first to pitch this big a fit. Most people either- go figure- believe I know what I’m doing, or go check themselves after their transaction is done so they’re not holding me up. Or just don’t get the piece of crap- there’s a thought,” she added dryly. </p><p>He snorted at the comment, and she had a small laugh just as the customer came up again, clearly even more pissed. “Oh, did your boyfriend come visit you?” she asked in a condescending tone. “How very nice for you. Very professional, too. I’ll be sure to put that in when I call the company tomorrow.” </p><p>“Did you want the item, ‘Mam?” Naomi asked only. </p><p>“No, I don’t. In fact, I won’t be getting anything today.” </p><p>“All right,” she replied, going for the phone again. “Have a good night.” </p><p>“Ugh, seriously?” the arrogant woman spoke then. “You’d rather I bought nothing than override one little thing?” </p><p>“Overriding that one little thing will get me into a fair amount of trouble, so yes.” </p><p>“You little bitch! How dare you!” came the snarl. </p><p>“Do you really think acting like that will help your case?” Alex asked her before he could think to stop himself. </p><p>“This has nothing to do with you!” the furious woman snapped now, and turned her gaze back to Naomi, clearly waiting, but for what, he didn’t know. </p><p>“I think it’s a fair question,” Naomi deadpanned. </p><p>“You won’t be so cocky after I report you,” she snarled now, and briskly left the store. </p><p>“I’m- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have intervened,” the incubus muttered. </p><p>“Actually, I’d say that was one of your better interventions,” his girlfriend smiled, going for the phone again. </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“You didn’t cuss once. I’m very proud of you.” </p><p>“Ah. I’m… gonna go find Dad.” </p><p>“Okay. I’m probably gonna have to go talk to Andy again; I’m gonna asked to leave a bit early afterwards.” </p><p>“All right,” he replied, and gave her cheek a kiss before going back into the store. </p><p>Toru, unsurprisingly, had found someone to talk to. Never in his life had Alex met anyone, incubus or no, with such a compulsive need to flirt. It was a big reason for his parent’s fights, and he appreciated the trait as little as his mother did. </p><p>The brunet was clearly flattering the hell out of the woman he was talking to, she was blushing and laughing while he held her hand with a smile. “How beautifully cliché,” Alex drawled to himself with a sigh. </p><p>On the bright side, he now got to do one of his favorite things, and Toru knew it the second he saw his son approaching, his green eyes pleading the younger man not to do exactly what he wanted to do. </p><p>His silent pleas went unheeded. Alex strode right up to them, smiling, and asked the woman, “Has he told you he’s married yet?” </p><p>Cue dramatic gasp, and indignant slap across the face. It took all of Alex’s willpower to keep a straight face. </p><p>“Mated, not married!” Toru hissed after she’d gone. </p><p>“Same fucking thing and you know it.” </p><p>“<em>Language</em>.” </p><p>“<em>Behavior</em>,” the raven head corrected right back. </p><p>Toru recoiled, and irritated look still in place, but it seemed he couldn’t argue the point. “I’ll be in the car,” he muttered, and walked off. </p><p>Alex smirked. Victory. </p><p>He stayed in view of the door leading to the store’s offices where he saw Naomi disappear into, starting to get nervous about the time. They locked the doors in about ten minutes, but he figured even if she wasn’t cleared to go yet, she could always meet them outside as originally planned. </p><p>And, as she still hadn’t emerged ten minutes later, he made his way out to the parking lot. </p><p>“Excuse me,” the young lady at the front desk spoke, stopping him. “I’m sorry, just… Are you Naomi’s boyfriend?” </p><p>He held out his hand. “Alex Mitchell.” </p><p>She took it, smiling happily. “Oh! I’m so glad to meet you! I’m Kerri; so good to put a face to an endless string of praise.” </p><p>He could feel himself flushing a little in embarrassment- and hated it. “That’s kind of you to say,” he managed, grateful his father was outside and hopefully still busy sulking. </p><p>“It’s the truth,” she replied. “Naomi always has good things to say about you. Even if she’s whining a little, you can tell she cares a lot about you.” </p><p>“…The feeling’s mutual,” he replied. “I should be going; have a good night.” </p><p>“You too!” she waved. </p><p>Taking a breath, he went out, irritation spiking again at the sight of his father- again, taking to a young woman. But upon second glance, saw she was pointing around the area. And paying attention now, confirmed it was perfectly innocent- her and her friend were lost, and Toru wasn’t even working suggestive comments conversation, just helping them find them way to their hotel. </p><p>Alex started walking forward again, actually impressed, then the woman made a comment of her own to the brunet. He paused, and so did Toru, but then the green-eyed man smiled kindly and wished her luck finding her way. </p><p>Very impressive. The blue-eyed man walked the rest of the way up to the older incubus, now waving the two off, and asked, “Did you actually learn your lesson or was that just because you knew I was coming?” </p><p>Toru’s gaze stayed trained on the departing vehicle when he hesitantly responded, “Both.” Looking to his son, he added, “I know it’s not my best trait. So many people don’t realize their worth, and let it control them. When I find someone attractive, I feel they should know they have that allure.” </p><p>The raven head slowly exhaled. “If that’s the case, you don’t need to blatantly hit on them to convey that. The woman in the store, what did you like so much about her?” </p><p>A reminiscent smile crossed his features. “Many things. Lovely hair, lovely eyes, and those legs just-” </p><p>“Dad.” </p><p>“You asked.” </p><p>“Yeah, thanks for reminding me,” he sighed. “Look, from what I understand, if you just pick one thing in her appearance she has control over in her appearance, compliment her without being a letch, and you’ll still get your point across without making Mom want to hang you from a rooftop.” </p><p>“Huh. From what you understand, eh? Been listening to some angry rants lately?” </p><p>“Yes, actually listening, and not waiting for them to be over,” the other snapped back. </p><p> “Do you really think so little of me?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Look at how you behave- who wouldn’t?” </p><p>Toru continued to stare him down. </p><p>“Oh, no; you are not turning this back on me, you egomaniac.” </p><p>“I knew it; you did hear us fighting that night, didn’t you?” </p><p>“You’re gonna need to be way more specific,” he shot right back. </p><p>Toru turned to face him. “You know which night. You were six, and we still under the impression we could hide our fights from you. I knew you had snuck in, no matter how much Nina said otherwise.” </p><p>Alex scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “So, you’re really asking me if I saw my father hold my mother against the wall by her neck and almost kill her in a rage?” </p><p>“And you just answered me. Your attitude towards me changed the next day; it was absurd to even think you hadn’t seen that.” </p><p>“I still can’t believe Mom stayed with you.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>“What?” the younger man asked, sidelined with confusion. </p><p>“I was and am aware that behavior is unacceptable. I don’t know why your mother didn’t leave with you, why she forgave me, but she did. That you’re still holding a grudge after all this time… I’m glad. You’ll be even less likely to make such a stupid slip. Naomi’s on her way over; I suggest you close your jaw,” he added with a grin, moving toward the back seat. </p><p>“Is Toru breaking you again?” the woman greeted her lover with a smile. </p><p>“…Isn’t he always?” the raven head managed to recover, unlocking the doors. “Everything get sorted out?” </p><p>“I think so. I guess it depends on how big a bitch she is tomorrow morning. Hope I didn’t keep you two waiting too long.” </p><p>“Not at all,” Alex replied, getting in the car himself, eyeing his father settling in the back. “I’d say you took just long enough.” </p><p>Naomi, now in her own seat, glanced between them. “Aw, did you two have a heart-to-heart?” she smiled. “I’m glad; it’s long past time you two started finding even ground. Don’t worry; I won’t make you sacrifice your dignity and talk about it.” </p><p>He leaned over and gave her a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi came home around ten, as she often did. She was still deciding if she wanted to quit completely:  Alex had told her many times that she still live quite comfortably even if she didn’t help him with orders. She'd told him to shut up and she’d let him know about helping him- whenever she had the time. </p><p>The woman conned him into tagging along to clubs every now and then, but he was usually content to stay home or needed to take care of… literally anything else. He did everything he could not to rub the other side of himself in her face. She asked to know when he did go, but did not want to know anything otherwise, understandably.</p><p>Now, he could hear her climbing the stairs to their room, and, if following the routine she normally did, was discarding her uniform, grabbing a towel, and taking a shower. Alex remained in the basement until he heard the water running. He stood, stretched, and walked to the bathroom.</p><p>And smelled something… off. </p><p>A remainder of his girlfriend’s scent clung to the hall she’d just walked through, getting stronger as he approached the bathroom, and as he did, her life force did the same- strong and healthy on the other side of the door. He was standing there a few minutes before he realized what else he was sensing. </p><p>Another life, just starting. Struggling, almost. Did that mean she might miscarry, or was that just how babies sensed at first? </p><p>He took several breaths to calm himself down. This was not something to go off the handle about. It was more than possible, they hadn’t exactly been careful lately- and more to the point, now that he thought about it, Naomi hadn’t seemed to care, either. </p><p>Huh.</p><p>Alex called his father, explained the sudden situation rapidly, aiming to have answers before Naomi got out of the shower.</p><p>The other end was silent too long. If there was nothing to worry about, his hearing would have been overloaded with laughter and teasing. “The baby could be weak, but even at that stage, they’ve been known to pull through,” Toru finally said. </p><p>“But it’s not likely.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Should I even tell her then?” </p><p>“No matter the outcome, she will notice. And congrats on reeling yourself in before you exploded with worry, by the way. I’m proud of you.” </p><p>“…Thanks,” the younger man muttered, hearing the shower water go off, and hung up without waiting for a reply. Naomi would be heading for her pajamas next; it sounded like a good idea- Alex made his way there first. </p><p>“This is a surprise,” the woman smiled when she got to the bedroom herself, wrapped only in a violet towel. “I figured you’d be downstairs till I dragged you out.” </p><p>“I heard you come home,” he replied. “Taking a break seemed like a good idea.” Not a total lie. </p><p>“Does that mean you wanna watch stupid movies with me?” </p><p>Alex snorted. “I wouldn’t mind that in the slightest.” </p><p>He intended to wait until they went back up to bed to somehow bring it up, but apparently he was making it obvious there was something was up, as halfway through the movie Naomi paused it to look at him. “All right, what’s going on?”</p><p>“S-sorry?” he tried. </p><p>“You keep peeking at me in the corner of your eye.” </p><p>“I can’t take my eyes off your beauty?” </p><p>“Try again, Alex.” </p><p>He looked away, bit his lip, and looked back at her. “I’m sorry I can’t think of a better way to be less blunt about this, but were you aware you’re pregnant?” </p><p>She turned to face him completely, features furrowed. “What? How can you know that before me?” </p><p>“Sensing life is literally what I do. Once it’s a few weeks, we can… I know we haven’t talked about it- I hope it’s not… upsetting.” </p><p>“I guess… we haven’t exactly been careful lately, have we?” she sighed- but she was lightly smiling, too. </p><p>“Not really, no. Are you all right?” he dared after a few moments silence. </p><p>“I don’t know, honestly. I never really thought about having my own kids, but… always kinda wanted to adopt...” </p><p>“You still can. I think I said once before that mortal ones could pose a challenge-” </p><p>“Well, unless there’s some demon orphanage…” </p><p>“Not… exactly. Any orphans that are found, however they’re found, are usually brought to live in academy dorms, the younger ones under supervision. But that’s a very new system. Only started to be put into practice when I was growing up. Before then… Well, good luck. Adoptions aren’t common, but they aren’t unheard of, either.” </p><p>“I guess we’ll see how it goes with this one.” </p><p>She sounded so vacant. “Is there something else bothering you, Naomi?” </p><p>“I can’t tell anyone,” she blurted out. “This is something you want to tell people, right? I can’t tell anyone. No one at church, work, not even Liam or Amy. I won’t be able to tell anyone about my own kid.” </p><p>Alex didn’t know what to say. </p><p>“…Your parents aren’t married, right?” </p><p>He paused. That was an odd direction to go in. “Mates, but no, not married.” </p><p>“But… that still means they just want to be with each other, right?” </p><p>“Yes. Is there a question in there?” There usually was. </p><p>“Um… maybe?” </p><p>“If you’re asking the same of us, it’ll probably isolate you further.” </p><p>“This is probably terrible to say, but I don’t think I mind. Everyone I’ve found after meeting you… I can’t make myself believe things that I don’t believe. Even if I’d never met you, Alex, I just know… Only then I’d be alone,” she trailed, hot tears stinging her eyes. </p><p>Alex pulled her close. “Then it is my honor to welcome you into this family, Naomi,” he muttered to her, and kissed her cheek. </p><p>Eyes still wet, she held on to him even more tightly. She’d known that, felt that, but to hear it out loud, from someone so dear… She hadn’t known this level of relief existed. “…Does that mean I get to change my name?” her quiet tone came a few minutes later. </p><p>Alex couldn’t stop a small smile. “If you like. I’m certain it hasn’t gone unnoticed that we have Mom’s last name and not Dad’s.” </p><p>“Yeah. Dare I ask how that happened?” </p><p>“That was Dad, believe it or not. Since we’re Mom’s kids, it was very likely that we’d also have her magic ability. Dad wanted us to have the name that went with that.” </p><p>“Oh. That was probably really smart, huh?” </p><p>“Pissed the hell out of Mom’s family from what I understand, but yes. Still want it?” </p><p>Naomi lifted her head to look at him, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. “Yeah. I do.” </p><p>“Then consider it done.” </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Naomi woke exhausted, but was very happy to note the smell of breakfast wafting from the kitchen. Alex usually was up before her, often cooked breakfast (and just about every other meal), but she had a feeling this one was going to be extra special- an effort on his part to soothe her in one of the only ways he knew how. </p><p>In other words, cinnamon French toast was in her very near future and while it didn’t make everything all better, it did help.</p><p>After a trip to the bathroom, Naomi made straight for the kitchen. Everything was as she’d thought. Alex stood facing the stove, still in pajama pants, a small pile of French toast beside him and something else sizzling on the stovetop. “Good morning,” he greeted her. </p><p>“Yeah, I think it is,” she agreed for once; there was usually sarcastic commentary involved if he ever dared to put those two words together and address her with them. </p><p>He paused to look at her. “Really? Wow. I think the Levels just froze over, as the saying goes.” </p><p>“Except no, that’s not it.” </p><p>“Details.” Alex didn’t know why his girlfriend- no, mate, he corrected himself with a small smile, disliked mornings so much. Knowing Naomi, it could be for no reason at all, but… why not ask? “Why is it you don’t like mornings?” </p><p>She blinked at him a few moments, surprised he’d asked her something, however mundane. “I don’t know,” she finally said. “I’ve never liked going to sleep or waking up, but especially waking up. Getting your boundaries back, I guess, and days when you have so much to get done and you just know you’re not going to finish it all… Yes, I know I over-think things, thank you,” she smiled at the slightly perplexed look she was being given. </p><p>Alex relaxed with a chuckle, walking to the counter to join her with his coffee after pouring her some orange juice. “Help yourself; there’s plenty.” </p><p>“Gladly,” Naomi grinned, standing and walking over. Oh, sausages. Linked sausages. “I love you too,” she called over her shoulder to her mate’s chuckle. “I can’t believe you actually asked me something for once,” she continued once rejoining him. “Actually… it looks like you might have another one in there. Do you?” </p><p>“Actually, yes. I’ve held off on questions in the past least you pose some of your own, but that’s very much no longer a problem,” he stated with a smile. “And there is one thing I’ve wondered since the night we met.” </p><p>“Which is?” </p><p>“Why butterflies?” There was a silver pendant she often wore in the shape of the small animal, a tattoo of several on her upper right arm and lower left leg; she clearly had an affinity with them, but he’d never known just what it was. </p><p>“They symbolize joy and transformation. Two things I hoped my life would be full of. I was, uh, kind of an angry mess when I was younger, believe it or not, but I didn’t want to be. I wanted to find happiness in life, but if I was going to, I was going to have to change myself first. They’re just a reminder not to regress, I suppose,” she smiled. “Anything else?” </p><p>“Yes and no. I wanted to wait until after you finished eating to say anything about; it could upset you.” </p><p>“Hit me.” </p><p>“I was thinking about talking to Liam later today.” </p><p>Naomi stopped mid-bite. “Liam? Liam Harper? The fidelity nut who’s so religious he makes me nuts?” </p><p>“You’re not super-religious. As you said yourself-” </p><p>“Yeah, but this is Liam! Look, you clearly want to help, and I love you for it, but there’s no way Liam will be okay with this. Maybe Amy, but not Liam.” </p><p>“I understand, but in not telling him, you push him away anyhow, so wouldn’t it be better to try?” </p><p>“I want to have him in my life as long as possible.” </p><p>“I know, it is a gamble, but my dear- have you thought about how you’re going to explain why you can’t work?” </p><p>“I was… actually, I was thinking of… not working. I mean, it’s a good job, it could be worse, and maybe… moving in… with you? I pretty much live here anyway. I just feel like if I’m not doing something to pull my weight, I’m wasting my life. If I do quit my job and/or move in with you, I need… something to do.” </p><p>“I certainly don’t mind you moving in, and you seem to enjoy helping me with charms, but I’m not sure I can help with anything else. Talking to our friendly neighborhood vampires might, though- two of them, at least, have been keeping themselves busy for a few centuries.” </p><p>Naomi thoughtfully chewed her first delicious bite. “That’s true; I could talk to them. And I’ll talk to Liam- but I may have to borrow you. He won’t just take my word- he’ll probably call the cops on me or something. Worrying about my mental stability, but very not helpful.” </p><p>“I didn’t doubt I’d have to prove it.” </p><p>She wanted to apologize, but at the same time, really didn’t. The fact she was more comfortable with Alex’s identity than Alex was wasn’t good. “The next day we both have off I was going to invite him over here. Check the place out. He keeps whining I’m never home and doesn’t know how to get out here. Would that be okay?”</p><p>He took her unoccupied hand in his own. “I would join you anywhere, my dear.” </p><p>“Sweet talker,” she snickered. “Okay. As for today, I have French toast to devour and then… I don’t think I have their numbers?” </p><p>“You mean the vampires?” She nodded, her mouth full. “Anna doesn’t have a cell, I think, Lonan does but I hear has a bad habit of leaving it around and forgetting about it. Arden’s really the only reliable one by telephone. Of course you can usually just-” </p><p><em>‘I recommend waiting a few hours, at least,’</em> the green-eyed vampire’s voice sounded in both their minds.<em> ‘Unless you want to hear and/or see how Anna and Lonan like spending their free time.’</em></p><p>“I’m good,” Naomi said. </p><p>“Let us know when they’re done,” Alex agreed. </p><p>“Wow, someone mentioned sex besides me and you’re not growling,” she laughed. </p><p>He grinned. "The growling can still be arranged."</p><p>"Is that okay? With the baby…?"</p><p>"Hm, that's a good point. Normally, I would say it's fine, but perhaps we shouldn't tempt Fate; she tends to take things personally."</p><p>Naomi laughed. "You speak from experience?"</p><p>"Who doesn't?"</p><p>"I guess so," she continued to smile. “Hey, Arden, aren’t a technical medical professional?” </p><p>
  <em>‘I am, but Alex would probably be more comfortable with Anna handling your pregnancy, if that’s what you’re asking.’</em>
</p><p>“He would,” the incubus grumbled, and took a mouthful of coffee. </p><p>“Oh, stop it,” Naomi sighed. “There’s nothing sexual about it. Besides, I’m pretty sure he already has his hands full on that front.” </p><p>
  <em>‘Does he ever.’</em>
</p><p>“See? Last thing you ever have to worry about. So let us know, Arden, and we’ll come down, okay?” </p><p>
  <em>‘We’ll come to you.’</em>
</p><p>“Okay. You know,” Naomi continued. “I thought it might be weird, Arden popping up all the time, but it’s actually kind of reassuring.” </p><p>“You didn’t grow up with him in your head.”  her mate grumbled. </p><p>“Oh? He was a hands-on parent?” the woman kidded, trying to keep a straight face. </p><p>He shot her a watered-down glare. “More so than even my actual father.” </p><p>Naomi took another bite and forced herself not to laugh. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>Just after nightfall, the vampires let themselves in, making an immediate line for the couple curled up on the couch. “Congrats!” Anna said happily, giving Naomi a tight hug despite that she was still laying down against her mate.  </p><p>“H-Hi, Anna. Thanks,” she managed to return, and sat up so the other woman stood straight again. “It’s night already?” </p><p>“Just barely,” Lonan chuckled. “But yeah.” </p><p>“Shall we, Madam?” Anna asked, holding her hand out for Naomi’s. </p><p>She laughed and allowed herself lead by the other woman upstairs. Lonan plopped down beside Alex. “What are we watching?” he asked with a glance to the television. </p><p>After glancing behind his shoulder to be sure his mate was out of earshot, Alex replied, “I honestly have no idea. Whatever Naomi put in; I haven’t been paying attention.” </p><p>“Oh. Brain a little occupied?” </p><p>“You think? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is for her? Under normal circumstances childbirth shouldn’t be taken lightly, but this… I know Mom only survived David and me because she started taking vampire blood.” </p><p>“Then maybe Naomi will too.” </p><p>The raven head pursed his lips. “I suppose. What, did Arden send you over to keep me calm in his stead?” </p><p>Lonan scoffed. “If Arden wanted you calm, he could do it himself. He came with us, went upstairs with Anna and Naomi.” </p><p>“He…” Alex looked around the room, vacant sans the two of them, but yes, Arden was upstairs with the women… he himself had been so preoccupied, and the vampire hadn’t uttered a word, that the green-eyed man’s presence had gone unnoticed until now. </p><p>The incubus took off up the stairs. </p><p>Arden met him at the bedroom door. Arden’s hand, anyway, taking hold of his friend’s face and pushing him backwards. “Anna is examining her, and even if I was, there is nothing sexual about an exam. Maybe if you acted a little more like an adult, people would stop treating you like a child.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Is… she all right?’</em>
</p><p>Black brow furrowed. <em>‘Is there a reason for worry, besides the obvious?’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘The baby, it… have no means for comparison, but I don’t think it’s… healthy.’</em>
</p><p>Arden’s lips pursed. <em>‘You have pretty good instincts, though. Nothing smells off; if that helps, but when miscarriages happen, it’s usually suddenly. Naomi’s nerves are wracked enough- keep this to yourself.’</em></p><p>Alex gave a nod- Arden went back into the room. </p><p>“Was Alex actually throwing a fit?” Naomi asked as he reentered the room, now sitting back up- it seemed they were done. Excellent. “I don’t need my doctors all pissy.” </p><p>Arden scoffed slightly, sharing a smile with his lover. </p><p>“Well, isn’t that right, Doctor…. Actually, I don’t know your last name.” </p><p>“Yes, you do,” the man remarked as the other vampire was hit with a fit of giggles, hiding behind her hands. </p><p>“No, I- Unless…” She studied him carefully. “Is… Arden your last name?” </p><p>“I never cared much for my first,” he confirmed. “But my family and I were close when I was young; it’s more or less my way of keeping them with me.” </p><p>“Oh. That’s sweet. But… it’s not that bad, is it?” </p><p>Anna laughed harder. “You do know it,” she managed. “Think about it.” </p><p>Her dark eyes went wide once realization set in. “No way… Alex?” </p><p>Anna was holding on to the wall for support. </p><p>The man sighed, emerald green eyes rolling. “Alexander Antony Arden,” he said with a small, good-humored bow. “Pleased to meet your acquaintance.” </p><p>“And I you, good sir,” she giggled with one of her own, still under the bed’s covers. “I have a hard time seeing either of you acting like that seriously. Lonan even more.” </p><p>“I am certain he came into the world an annoying pain in the ass,” the male agreed. “Not just because of how he came into it, I think, but it certainly didn’t help.” </p><p>Anna rolled her eyes. “We’ll leave you alone, if you like; you’re probably tired.”</p><p>“I was starting to nod off against Alex,” she admitted. “You guys are welcome to stay awhile if you want, but we’re probably gonna be pretty boring.” </p><p>“Nonsense! We like hanging out with you! But we probably should go for now; if nothing else, let Alex back in. Poor thing’s probably worked himself into a wreck.” </p><p>“I’ll go get him,” Arden offered. “Would you be so kind as to collect the puppy, Anna?” </p><p>“Can do. See you later, Naomi,” the older woman smiled, and gave her friend a hug before leaving the room. </p><p>“I’m sure Alex will come right back here to join you,” the remaining vampire spoke, then left as well the room. “As of now, she’s just fine,” he told the incubus, indeed sitting in the library, but not doing much else. </p><p>“Here’s hoping we can keep it that way awhile,” the other man sighed in reply.</p><p>“Agreed.” </p><p>“You lot sticking around for a while or leaving?” </p><p>“We can leave you two lovebirds be for now; all of us will be getting together in a couple days anyhow.” </p><p>“Good point.” </p><p>“What I’m here for.” </p><p>“And here I was thinking it was for the migraines.” </p><p>“You bring those upon yourself the second you decide to disagree with me.” </p><p>Blue eyes rolled. “Of course. Good night, Arden.” </p><p>“Nighty night, Brat,” the vampire called behind himself as he took his leave. </p><p>Alex willingly walked to his bedroom, Naomi already sleeping soundly. He pulled off his clothes and readily climbed in beside her. </p><p>She instinctively curled closer to him. He smiled wearily, returning the gesture before finally falling to unconsciousness himself. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>The next morning, Alex woke to vomiting. The nauseated feeling must’ve hit Naomi suddenly; the poor thing was on the floor next to the bed. He moved quickly to get something to clean up with, even if the floors were wood- </p><p>“I’m s-sorry,” his mate’s strained voice came. </p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for,” he assured her. “I’ll just get something to clean up; thank goodness for wood flooring.” </p><p>Naomi managed to return his smile with a weak one of her own. “I guess if you hadn’t realized yesterday, I’d definitely be suspicious now,” the woman managed as he eased her back to the bed. “Sure you want me up here?” </p><p>“I’ll get the bin from the bathroom for you.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>By the time the mess was cleaned and the plastic bin retrieved, Naomi had fallen back asleep. It was still early, not yet even five in the morning. Alex took the liberty of getting her a glass of water and some of the crackers she liked and putting them on her nightstand before going back to sleep himself. </p><p>When she woke again, she was in considerably better spirits. He turned to find her smiling, munching on the snack and the glass half-empty. Good. “I’m glad to see you feeling better,” he told her. </p><p>“I’m glad to be feeling better,” Naomi joked back. “The last thing you wanna do when you’re nauseated is eat, but I guess it does help. Did this time, anyway.” Her nose scrunched. “I still don't feel pregnant, despite all this."</p><p>"I'm sure it will pass. For now, I have a lax amount of work; I think it’ll wait for a day that promises a little less stress."</p><p>She grinned. "Does that mean I have your full attention for the full day?"</p><p>"It does. What would you like to do?"</p><p>"This is gonna sound really stupid, but, um, there's this movie marathon thing on TV. Kinda got the day off just to watch it… I told work I’d been throwing up all morning, but that it was probably a bug.” </p><p>“Well, technically-” </p><p>“You call our child a parasite and will smack you back unconscious.” </p><p>He snorted. "They must be good movies if you got the day off; it sounds like it would be foolish of me not to join you."</p><p>Naomi normally had good taste in media. Not usually overly mushy, but not so much action the plotline was nearly non-existent. This time wasn't much different, aside that Alex found himself watching her watch the movie rather watching it himself. She didn't seem to really notice, too caught up in the viewing herself. Every now and then, though, she rubbed her hand against her back, as if it were bothering her. He didn't really pay it much mind at first, but about midway through the second movie, the touches were growing far more frequent, far longer, and appeared to be far stronger.</p><p>"Are you all right, Naomi?" he finally asked her.</p><p>"I'm… not sure," she replied. "I'd hate to bother Arden, but maybe it's better to be safe in this case."</p><p>"I'll agree to that," he replied, phone already in hand and dialing.</p><p>It took the vampire four rings, and he sounded groggy. "What?" he grumbled.</p><p>"Sorry to wake you, but Naomi’s having some lower back pain-"</p><p>"Steadily getting worse?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Hospital. Now."</p><p>Alex didn't even reply, just hung up the phone, got up, and pulled the woman up as well.</p><p>"What did Arden say?" she asked.</p><p>"Just that you should go to the hospital," the other replied as calmly as he could muster; if he started freaking out, she'd be right behind him. "He can’t get to you at the moment, and it could be serious if you don't get looked at."</p><p>"A hospital won't be a problem?" she asked as they walked out to her car.</p><p>"The baby's young enough that I doubt it," was the reply, getting them both inside the vehicle. "It's what Arden said to do, and his house is closer than the hospital; on this one, I'm willing to take his word."</p><p>Naomi didn't reply, hit with another burst of pain, this time more serious than any of the previous ones- Alex hit the gas hard.</p><p>&amp;</p><p>Waiting sucked. The second they'd seen Naomi and heard from her mate that she was pregnant, they'd taken her off immediately, telling the raven-haired male there would be someone out to see him shortly.</p><p>That was fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>He'd texted Arden a few times, and the vampire back, so he now knew a bit more about what was going on- there was a very good chance Naomi had miscarried. As much as it hurt, he knew such news would hit her even harder. </p><p>"Alexander Mitchell?"</p><p>He shot up, the back of his mind reprimanding him for giving his real name. "Yes?"</p><p>"You brought in Naomi Mitchell?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Come with me."</p><p>He followed the man willingly through a pair of double doors and down a corridor, stopping about halfway down. "I'm sorry to tell you, she lost the baby."</p><p>Dammit.</p><p>"Miss Mit-“ </p><p>“Mrs.” If Arden had gotten the paperwork through already, this moron should know that too.</p><p>“Forgive me. She is stable, and has asked to see you. She can stay overnight if she would like, but she can go home tonight too if preferred."</p><p>Alex absorbed the information as he collected himself. "I see. Thank you. I will discuss it with her."</p><p>"All right. Take your time, ring for the nurse if you need anything."</p><p>"We will."</p><p>The doctor opened the door they stood by, and gestured for him to go inside. Without pause, he did so, to find… what he expected.</p><p>Naomi was sobbing.</p><p>He knew there weren't words to comfort her, and he was more on actions himself anyway. Crossing the otherwise empty room to her, he climbed unto the small bed with her, and held her tightly until her tears dried.</p><p>&amp;</p><p>Not surprisingly (at least to her mate), Naomi wanted to go home that night; Alex obliged her, and as emotionally drained as she was, went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Still, he stayed with her awhile, making certain she was out until he started calling people.</p><p>Arden was first; both he and the other two in the house knew what was going on, it only seemed right to let them in on what had happened first. The vampire offered his condolences, passing on those of his lovers. Anna still took the phone a moment, telling him that if either of them, but Naomi especially, needed to talk, she was a call away. Alex thanked her, and hung up.</p><p>"Oh, I really don't want to do this," he sighed, even as he dialed his parent's phone. He was grateful his mother answered.</p><p>"Hi, Baby, how are you?"</p><p>There was not beating around the bush. "I've had better nights."</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Naomi… um, she lost the baby." He hated the phase; it sounded as if it were just misplaced at the airport.</p><p>"Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry. This is a horrible question, but how are you two?"</p><p>"Naomi had her cry out at the hospital. She fell asleep soon after going to bed."</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>"As said, I've had better nights."</p><p>"…All right, I won't push it. But if you need to talk, you know where to find me."</p><p>"I know, Mom. Thanks."</p><p>"You go get some sleep too."</p><p>"Believe me, I intend to."</p><p>"Okay. 'Night, Baby."</p><p>"Good night, Mom." He hung up the phone, leaving it in the office for once, and going straight back to the bedroom; he was far from awake himself, and those phone calls mixed with watching Naomi sleep was more than enough to force him to admit such; and after pulling off his clothes, was more than content to slip under the covers and join her in the world of dreams.</p><p>&amp;</p><p>When Alex woke, it was high noon. It had to be- it was so <em>bright</em>. Groggily, he rolled over- to nearly roll over on Toru, on top of the covers, as if not a care in the world while he scrolled through his phone. Alex jolted back, nearly falling out of the bed. </p><p>“Wow,” the brunet deadpanned, not looking over. “From that reaction, one would think you’d never woken up beside another man.” </p><p>“…That was different and you fucking know it.” </p><p>“No need for language.” </p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?!"</p><p>"Laying," the other replied, amused by the other's reaction.</p><p>"Where's Naomi?!"</p><p>“With Anna and your mother at the cabin."</p><p>She wasn’t the type to sit around and do nothing for long; Alex supposed he should have seen that coming. "Why are you here?" he asked with more calm. </p><p>"Same reason Naomi’s at the cabin."</p><p>"…You're leaving now."</p><p>"I am not. But I’ll wait for you downstairs," he said, and without waiting for a retort, jumped out of the bed and was down the hall before his son's groggy brain could even form one.</p><p>“Couldn’t he do that from the start?” Now annoyed, Alex yawned, pulled on some clothes, walking first to the bathroom, then begrudgingly downstairs to where his father sat- with a fresh pot of coffee. "Peace offering?" he said, handing the other a cup.</p><p>"Your coffee tastes like crap," he grumbled, but took it anyway, adding what was needed- double what Naomi's did, as she was able work a coffee maker. One wouldn't think it wouldn’t be too hard, but apparently it was for this man. "Am I supposed to get all whiny now? Cry about all the bad things?"</p><p>"If you did, I would become severely worried for you," was the dry reply. "As much as I know you hate it, sometimes you do seem to want to talk about things; selfish though it is, I merely wanted to be certain you had the ability to do so should you actually feel the need."</p><p>"…It's too early for this," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Shouldn't I be talking to Naomi?"</p><p>"Sometimes a buffer is handy to sort out what one needs to say first," Toru replied diplomatically. </p><p>"Do I come off as that sort?"</p><p>"Not particularly, but you’ve never been in a situation like this before. I didn’t think a preemptive strike to be entirely misguided. These things can fester and become bigger than they actually are,” the older man dared mention. </p><p>"I can understand why she went to talk to Mom; I’m not the best person to try and talk to about things, and I know Naomi thinks of Mom as her own."</p><p>"I'm sure you two will still have a chat. Nina's just being a buffer for her so she doesn't inadvertently hurt you with her words. It can be easy to do, especially in an emotional state."</p><p>"If you're going to interrupt me, you're going to leave."</p><p>Toru made a show of 'locking' his lips shut and throwing away the 'key.'</p><p>"I am glad she has someone she to talk to, even if it’s not me. And I <em>know</em> you want to know my feelings on the matter."</p><p>The other shrugged, still not saying a word.</p><p>"I honestly don't know," Alex spoke quietly, slumping at the table with his father. "Naomi just told me she was pregnant, and suddenly she wasn't… it didn't really have time to sink in."</p><p>Toru stayed quiet.</p><p>"…You can talk now."</p><p>"It's understandable," the other said, not missing a beat. "And it’ll be fine, you'll see. Would you like to come over too?” </p><p>Alex sighed heavily. “That means getting dressed.” </p><p>“Everyone in that house has seen you in your pajamas,” Toru offered. The raven head rolled his eyes and went back upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>&amp;</p><p>The ride up the road was quiet, but not uncomfortable. </p><p>There was a little laughter as they came through the cabin’s front door, and the attention of three people turned to them. "You must've been overjoyed when sunglasses came out,” Naomi’s voice came first, as the items came off their faces. </p><p>"I thought I might actually die of happiness," Toru laughed, taking a seat with them. "Truly one of man's finer accomplishments. And washing machines and dryers. Laundry used to take forever, Naomi, you have no idea."</p><p>“Sunglasses are good, yes,” Anna chuckled before Naomi could question the man further. “But you should’ve seen Arden when top hats stopped being in fashion. And me when corsets did the same.” </p><p>“Oh, I can’t even imagine being laced up in one of those things,” the other woman replied with a scrunched nose. </p><p>“I wish I could say the same.” She shuddered. “Hence the twenty-four/seven sundresses. Cute, pretty, and wonderfully comfortable.” Her smile was somewhere euphoric. </p><p>The brunette woman laughed, but saw her boyfriend still standing stiffly by the door. “Come in, Alex; stay awhile,” she joked. </p><p>“I’m going to go see if Lonan’s woken up yet,” Anna announced as she stood, and left the room to go upstairs. </p><p>“Perhaps we should exit too, my dear?” Toru asked his mate, who nodded, and gave the remaining two a smile before they left for the upstairs as well. </p><p>“Though, if I understand correctly,” Naomi spoke. “They’ll all be able to hear down here anyway.” </p><p>“Yes,” Alex replied in the same dour tone. “We don’t have to talk here, we can go back to the house, since it’s empty.” </p><p>“No, it’s fine.” </p><p>“…Your mood seems to have improved.” </p><p>Naomi took a long sip of her drink, and set it back down on the coffee table before answering. "Well, last night… I think I'm okay. I also spent the morning talking to Nina and Anna. Nina called her last night after you called. You were a busy boy after I passed out, huh?"</p><p>"I made two phone calls before passing out myself.” </p><p>"Well, Nina asked me if I wanted to come over here, where she and Anna already were, probably knowing I’d want to talk to other women.”</p><p>"My mother does read people annoyingly well."</p><p>The brunette snickered. "Especially her son?"</p><p>"What do you think?" he scowled.</p><p>A smile. A single, beautiful smile. "Well, as said, I spent the morning talking to them, so I'm pretty much all talked out about it."</p><p>“Could I trouble you for a summary?" he dared. </p><p>The woman smiled. "I think I can do that." She took another sip. Strawberry milkshake her favorite. "There's the obvious: Losing a child, no matter the age, just sucks." She reached for his hand. "And you were so sweet last night, letting me just cry like that. I should've been able to talk to you then."</p><p>"I was more than happy to help you," he told her, taking her hand to give it a kiss.</p><p>"The other thing probably isn't as obvious." Her smile held a sadder tone; she avoided his gaze. "That… situation… can make a woman feel… kinda worthless."</p><p>"Naomi, never-"</p><p>She held up her hand. "I know. Now you."</p><p>"That's not very fair now; you've been consoled."</p><p>Her head cocked to the side, dark curls tumbling with it. "Do you need to be?"</p><p>Alex sighed. "I don’t know if it’s been mentioned, but my father knows something on this subject."</p><p>“Briefly. He was married, when he was your age, right?” He nodded. “I’m glad you talked. When it's a serious thing, you two actually relate to each other pretty well."</p><p>"We have our moments, good and bad, same as any father and son. The bad ones are just more verbally violent than most,” Alex sighed. "Honestly, neither situation seems real. I hadn’t let the thought of you pregnant to completely register, and then it was gone."</p><p>"You're one of those that don't believe it till you see the baby, aren't you?"</p><p>Shrug. "I don't know. You're my first girlfriend, Naomi; there are many things I don't know yet."</p><p>“Sorry, but I’m calling bullshit on that- Marie was your first girlfriend.” </p><p>“I really don’t think that’s the right word.” </p><p>“It’s the one I’m going with,” the woman informed him cheerfully. “Anna was saying something about having a party since everyone was heading here anyway.” </p><p>“Sounds right; but that probably won’t happen until later today. Have you eaten?” </p><p>“We had a little breakfast. Didn’t want to be flaunting the food in front of Anna.” </p><p>“I’ll get you something,” Alex told her with a squeeze of her hand. </p><p>“Wouldn’t that be-?” </p><p>“There are few things I can control, and one of them is to see to it that that you’re properly fed.” </p><p>“I’m hardly wasting away, Alex.” </p><p>He halted, taking her hands again. “You don’t like when I disparage myself for what I am, right? I won’t do that anymore if you will stop doing so about your weight.” </p><p>Naomi smiled. She was happy with herself for the most part, and her mate certainly not complaining- how could she refuse? Everyone had body issues, but she knew she shouldn’t let such things bother her. And if she could get Alex to stop doing that about himself too, well, why not? “Agreed.” </p><p>“Good. I’ll be back in a moment.” </p><p>“There’s food here?” the woman couldn’t help asking, following him into what was probably a scarcely used kitchen. </p><p>“They usually keep at least some snacks around for the rest of us,” the incubus muttered, looking through a couple now-empty cabinets. He sighed. “Usually.” </p><p>“Well, it’s about lunch time; why don’t we go out? If you’re hungry too, that is.” </p><p>“I could definitely eat.” </p><p>“Okay. I’ll go upstairs and let them know- I know they can hear, they’re called manners,” she scowled at her mate. He shrugged and let her go. </p><p>Naomi intended to just tell the first person she ran into. There were a few rooms upstairs, the vampires’ own bedroom and two guest rooms, and Arden’s office. The last was the first she came to that was open, and walking into the room, found not only Arden but David in his lap gleefully yelling, “Get him! Get him!” at the screen. </p><p>She couldn’t stop a laugh, which brought their attention to her. “Hey, ‘Omi!” David greeted her happily. “Imma girl. Wanna play wit’ us?”</p><p>“Maybe when we get back,” she spoke, sneaking a look at the screen. It had been awhile since she could afford renewing her account. “Oh, it figures you play Horde,” she added, spying the active character. </p><p>“Oh, Naomi. I’m dirty traitor; I play both sides.” </p><p>“Show her the druid!!” David was practically jumping up and down where she sat. “He’s awesome! He can be a cat!” </p><p>“I’m more for a mage,” the woman chuckled in reply. “But I just wanted someone to know Alex and I are going out to lunch, then we’ll be back later on.” </p><p>“All right. Have fun.” </p><p>“Are you getting dumplings?” the child asked. </p><p>“I, um, don’t know yet,” Naomi told her. </p><p>“If you do can I have some?” </p><p>“Sure, David,” she laughed, and went back downstairs to rejoin her mate. </p><p>They ended up not going for Chinese, but stopped on the way back for David. After gleeful thanks, she with it ran to the kitchen. “Guess she really like dumplings,” Naomi mused, watching her go. </p><p>“It is a favorite,” Alex chuckled. </p><p>They ended up staying most of the afternoon, Toru running out for food around dinnertime. And their get-together held a surprise. Anna had called a friend of theirs Naomi had yet to meet- but didn’t tell anyone, letting said visitor surprise them. </p><p>“Senn!” she heard her mate call while most of them were in the den. “How are you? Where’s your hip attachment?” </p><p>“My…? Oh,” the newcomer smiled, tone thick with an accent she didn’t know. “Aker should be along later; he had some things to take care of first.” His dark eyes found the woman watching them curiously. “And is this lovely creature your mate?” </p><p>“Yes,” Alex replied, grinning himself. “This is Naomi.” </p><p>“Pleasure to meet you,” the brunette spoke, holding out her hand. Right! Arden had mentioned him. This was the person that had helped Arden out so much after he’d been turned. </p><p>The visitor returned the gesture, hand stark cold, just like the other vampires. “My name is Sennofre, please call me Senn, and the pleasure is all mine.” </p><p>“That’s kind of you to say.” </p><p>“Still the truth,” he replied, releasing her hand. </p><p>“Senn!” a jovial tone called out before he could reply, and Arden, <em>Arden</em> had jumped forward not only smiling, but to <em>hug</em> the newcomer. </p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex agreed, snickering. “Besties.” </p><p>“Oh, is he not allowed a best friend?” Toru asked, coming up behind them. </p><p>“Don’t twist my sarcasm,” the younger man drawled. </p><p>So this was Senn. Egyptian. That explained the accent. And why he wasn’t almost ghostly white like Arden, Anna and- actually, Lonan was a little darker too… His friendly gaze, though, it seemed lonely, distant... </p><p>“To catch you up, Naomi,” Toru smiled. “Senn and Arden have been close since Arden was turned. Both he and Aker have been alive since-” </p><p>“He was a pharaoh. I know, but thanks. Arden already told me about them.”  </p><p>“Ahh,” the man sighed to Arden now. “Do you have to mention that <em>every</em> time you introduce me to someone?” </p><p>“Should I not be?” </p><p>“It makes people look at me differently,” he spoke, that gaze catching the woman again, amended, “Well, usually.” </p><p>“Naomi’s one in three million herself,” Alex smiled, and gave her cheek a kiss. </p><p>“You’re bias,” she informed him. </p><p>“Understandably so, I think.” </p><p>Naomi made a face, but then remembered they had an audience. “Oh, uh, sorry for being all gushy.” </p><p>“Not at all,” Senn replied, both he and Toru laughing now. “That’s the last thing anyone should apologize for; one of the best things life has to offer.” </p><p>“Oh, so is Aker your, um, person?” </p><p>A collective laugh ran through the group this time. “Not quite,” Toru explained. “Just as Anna was waiting for Lonan to reincarnate, Senn and Aker are waiting for their lost loves to reincarnate.” </p><p>She had? Things to find out more about later. “To wait so long…” </p><p>“Yes, well, we’re not here to dwell on such dreary things, are we?” the visitor voiced in a blatant subject change. </p><p>“Certainly not,” the eldest incubus agreed. “And we’re all wanting to catch up with you, but I am certain Arden especially, is dying to.” </p><p>“I can’t be dying when I’m already dead, Toru,” aforementioned man voiced dryly, but was waved off. “How have you been? It’s already been a couple years since we’ve seen you last.” </p><p>Senn and Aker did quite a bit of traveling in looking for the reincarnations of those they’d loved before being turned. She didn’t dare ask about that chain of events, but it was extraordinary to hear about the places they’d been. And while Naomi noticed those present gradually filtering from the room, didn’t think too much on it until the Egyptians excused themselves- and she realized her and her mate were alone. “Um, should we be going somewhere else too?” she asked him then. </p><p>“We… certainly can, but there’s something I’d like to give you first.” </p><p>Naomi perked. Alex didn’t give gifts often, at least, when it wasn’t something he’d caught her drooling over in a store, and they hadn’t really been out lately. </p><p>A small, square box. “Did you…?” </p><p>“I did.” </p><p>“But… when? Until last night-” </p><p>“This is something I’ve wanted to give you for a while anyhow. I thought I might wait for your birthday, but given last night, it… seemed appropriate. I… should probably do this a little more traditionally-” </p><p>“Please don’t,” the woman asked. “It’s- it’s fine like this.” </p><p>“All right,” he agreed, and took her hand into his own to place the box in her palm. “I won’t ask, then; you’ve already answered.” </p><p>“Fair enough,” she lightly laughed, and after meeting his gaze again, opened the box. A small, blue, oval-shaped stone, and a lighter-toned spiral cut into the center- in a way that was very familiar. “Wait… this is supposed to look like a hearthstone, isn’t it?” </p><p>Alex gave an uncertain nod. “I know it’s not exact, but… again, it seemed appropriate.” </p><p>A hearthstone. In Warcraft, it was an item, that, essentially, always brought you home. “You’re right,” she smiled, tears in her eyes. “Very appropriate.” </p><p>Smiling himself, Alex reached into pull the ring from the box and gently placed it on her left ring finger. </p><p>“It’s perfect. Thank you.” </p><p>“I should be thanking you. For always… staying.” </p><p>“Don’t thank me for doing something I wanted to do.” </p><p>“’Wanted’ might be a bit strong a word…” </p><p>“Alex, stop,” the woman laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, he doing the same around her waist. </p><p>“My apologizes,” he spoke softly. “How can I make it up to you?” </p><p>Naomi bit her lip, then voiced, “Keep me.” </p><p>Alex smiled again, pulling her closer. “Very, very doable.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>